Crash Love
by Amber-Theriot
Summary: Clary is new at school and she meets Jace and she appreciates the way he looks but when he opens his mouth he ruins it. Love hits at the rate of a speeding car.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Cassandra Clare does. But of course who would wish they owned all the rights to Jace ****J Hope you enjoy R&R please. This is my first fan fiction so let me know how I am doing.**

Perfect! It's raining, it just had to rain today. Clary thought as she approached the school. Not only had she forgotten her jacket when she left the house, no big deal until it started raining like hell. Plus she wanted to go make a few runs around the track when school was done. At the rate it was raining the track would be closed they didn't like it when people drove in the rain cause of the speed. It was day one at her new school and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it just yet. Luckily for her it was just High School or so her mother had told her when she left for school that morning. Apparently her mother had forgotten what a terrible place high school could be especially when you don't know anyone.

She approached the office and nice lady named Amatis gave her schedule and asked one of the students that happened to be in the office to show her to her locker and her first class. The girl name was Isabelle and she was seriously tall and had curves in all the right places. Plus to add to that she had ink black hair and startling blue eyes. I felt like a shrew standing next to her considering I was so short and had red curly hair that I could never seem to manage and hers hung straight down her back. Can you say hair envy. I came out of my moment to hear what she was asking me.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Clarissa but you can call me Clary." I told her cause lets be real I hated when people called me Clarissa. It made me feel well I don't really know how to describe the feeling I just didn't like it.

"Okay, Clary. My name is Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy. If you like you can sit with me at lunch so you can meet some people and make some friends." She told me this as we navigated through the hallways to my locker. Which really wasn't all that hard to find to begin with, the school was big but all the lockers seemed to be located in the same place. Not scattered around the whole campus like her last school.

"Here is your first class, which we share. English with Mr. Starkwether. He's really nice and pretty easy going. There is a seat open next to me when you get your book from him."

I gave him my schedule and he signed off on it and gave me my book and told me sit where ever I would like. He didn't try to embarrass me by making me introduce myself like all the other teachers would . So taking her advice I went and sat in the empty desk next to hers.

"So where did you move from?" She asked me when I sat down by her.

"I moved from New York. So this is a really big change for me." I said.

"Wow. Yea I can see that this is such a small town to have to move to especially from a big city like the Big Apple." I decided that I liked her cause she seemed down to earth for a pretty person, not like all the bimbos I knew in New York. They new they were pretty and were…well lets just say I don't have a nice word picked out for them.

I was right about my next class the teacher made me stand up in front of everyone and introduced me. It got me a lot of looks that I didn't like, I really don't like for people to be staring at me it makes me uncomfortable. So math Mr. Penhollow didn't exactly make me like him and I hated math to begin with. Then as I sat in my desk and the boy sitting next to me made it worse when he turned to look at me like he was thinking about something.

"So what's up carrot top or can I call you little Red?" the boy said from the desk next to me. Of course my response was about to be something that he wasn't going to like so I decided to take my mothers advice for once and say nothing. But not two minutes later her said it again.

"So is it going to be carrot top or Red?" came from the desk beside me.

I turned to him and with the most menacing look I could manage cause his looks took my breath away for a second. He had perfect olive skin, a halo of blonde hair that curled at the nap of his neck and around his face, and gold eyes to match his beautiful hair. To top it all off he had a body to die for but that didn't stop me from giving him a piece of my mind. Ok maybe it did for a minute of gawk time but when that was done I totally gave him a piece of what was left of all the rational thoughts I had flowing before I turned.

"Look asshole my name is Clary, not carrot top and not red. Ok, and I swear to god if you call me pippy long stockings I am going to knock you out. Got it. If you can manage the name then don't speak to me at all." He looked taken aback for a second and then a smile came to that perfect mouth of his and the look was of course ruined by what came out of his mouth a second later.

"I don't think any girl on the planet would ever threaten to knock me out. Maybe they would knock themselves out by trying to get to me first but never to actually hit me. I think that I am going to call you little red you got some spunk in that tiny body." I concluded that I would have to spend half the school year in here with this asshole. I just turned from him but not before giving him the finger and regretting it right after cause apparently he thought it was an invitation.

"See I knew you would give in and offer most girls do but it usually takes them less time. Of course upon seeing me they just offer right then and there." I was about to lose it when the teacher asked him for the answer to the problem on the board. I was saved cause believe me I was about to tell him just how wrong he was with the meaning behind the finger I had just given him. Finally and not soon enough the bell rang and it was time for lunch. But after all that I didn't even feel like eating anything I was to pissed off. Thankfully Isabelle met her at the door to the classroom and walked her to cafeteria.

"How's your day going so far? You looked just a little mad when class ended, did something happen?" She asked as we sat down at an empty table. I was sure that it would soon fill up with people I didn't know at all so I preceded to tell her about the annoying boy in my math class. Who now that I thought about it I didn't even know his name.

"This dick in my class decided that he was going to try to give me a nickname two seconds after I sat down. He was like carrot top or red. God sometimes I hate being a red head and short." She looked at me for second, I guess thinking about what to say and then said. "Who was the asshole?"

"I honestly don't know he didn't even tell me his name. But I can tell you he is one of the most conceited people I have ever meet in my entire life and I am from New York. That is saying something." She seemed to be thinking about something although I didn't know what it was until the same ass who was in my class sat down across from her at the table.

"Oh, if isn't red." the ass just had to rub it in.

"Wow Jace, she has been here for a whole 4 hrs and you already pissed her off. That's a new record even for you. Clary, this is my adopted brother Jace. I figured it was him you were talking about cause he has this way with words that seems to piss even the nicest person off." I quickly realized that I had just called him an asshole to his sister and felt majorly bad about it. I wanted to tell I was sorry about it but she didn't seem to disagree with me on the matter so I just stayed silent.

"So no harsh words for me red, cause you sure had some in the class what happened to all that spunk? I am sure that you also offered something else to me in there too." That did it I was so about to unload on this ass yet again and he seemed to be waiting for it and happy about it. What the hell was that about was he so used to every girl liking him that he was happy that one was so open about his obvious hotness.

"I have news for you that was not an offer. It was more of a term of endearment for people I dislike, like you. I told you not to call me that ridiculously stupid name." The smile on his face seemed to grow and it only made him more handsome. But his response went unheard as a few more people filed in the rest of the spots at the table. One was a lanky boy that had the same ink black hair and blue eyes as Izzy, a rather nerdy boy that wore glassed with dark brown hair and eyes, a Asian looking girl with straight black hair and two other who faces I couldn't really see all that well cause they were sucking face and I could see them to well.

"Clary, this is my brother Alec(she pointed to the dark haired boy), Simon( the nerdy one with glasses), Aline and the two that cant keep there hands off each other as usual are Maia and Jordan." She looked over at me and whispered in my ear something about getting used to seeing them like this cause they rarely came up for air. She giggled at that part and I laughed with her. I was nice to laugh again cause I had a really hard time even smiling since we moved here. After lunch it was P.E. my own personal hell besides this school. Luckily Izzy had it with me so we sat on the bleachers the whole time and she pointed out two of the hottest boys I have ever seen, well beside Jace cause lets face he was like the uber hotness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. **

**This chapter is going to have Jace's POV I hope I got it right ****J enjoy**

"That right there is Sebastian, and he is just about to take his shirt off from being hot. So you might want to breath now cause once its off you are going to have a hard time thinking about anything else." The boy she was pointing at had black hair and pretty brown eyes, and the body well through the cloths it was to die for. He had an ass the was carved by the gods and he must be hiding a six pack under that shirt and I couldn't wait to see it. Of course just at that moment he removed his shirt and I almost keeled over. He had rock hard abs and biceps that just made you want to touch them. Izzy was right I did have a hard time thinking about anything else once that happened. Just as I was about to recover another boy out there with light brown hair took off his shirt as well. His body was just as delicious as the other boys. Six pack and biceps to die for and let just say that he a smile that would make you melt to go along with all that hotness. Mean while I am trying to hear what Izzy is telling me.

"That other fine piece of hotness is Merloin. Just as hot as Sebastian if I do say so myself. Let me tell you what I would do with either of those bodies if I ever got the chance." I giggled at that moment and so did she. Right in the middle of our ogling session out runs her brother and Jace onto the track.

"Great now I can't stare anymore or they are going to question me later about it. I swear those to can look at whatever they want but the minute I look at something they freak out and tell me that the guys isn't worth my time. But they say that about all of them so I mean who does leave me to give my time too," She complained.

" I know the feeling its like having your mom with you when you are trying to covertly check out the guy stocking the groceries, and she totally embarrass you by asking what your staring at right as you pass him. I have had that happen to me many a times." I tried to make her feel better about her brothers. She seemed to understand and we still snuck looks at the boys when she though Alec and Jace were other wise busy. But I noticed Jace scowling at them liked he'd seen me and Izzy checking them out. I hoped they wouldn't be to hard on her when they got home.

Last period of the day I am almost out of here. Last Class art my favorite so I didn't mind this class so much, even when the teacher introduced me to the class. Ms. Lovelace seemed like a nice enough lady. She told me to sit in the only free space left in the room, which you guessed it was right next to Jace. Not exactly my happy place but if I was being honest I really didn't mind it so much cause he was so hot. But of course he had to ruin it the second I sat down next to him.

"So what's up little red, I seen you and my sister checking out those two dip shits in gym class." Of course he would have to call me that damn name again and say something about us checking out the other boys.

"Last time I checked I could look at whatever and whoever I wanted to and so can Izzy. You are not her mom nor are you mine. I noticed that you were talking to them and laughing with them so they must be your friends, why would you call them dip shits?" At that he didn't say anything for second. My guess is that he was thinking of something good to say but it took him a while before he said anything. He just sat there staring at me like I was a circus freak or something and it was really starting to piss me off and I was about to say so when he finally opened his mouth.

"They may be my friends but that don't mean I want them anywhere near my sister. I know how they do they well the be blunt they fuck em and leave em and my sister is better then that she deserves better then that." He said it like he was disgusted by there behavior but almost all guys did that in high school especially the hot ones why should they be any different. I wonder what made him think that he was any different then they were.

"Ok well I think that Izzy is smarter then that and you should let her make up her own mind about them. More to the point what does that have to do with me? I am not your sister and I can damn well look if I want to." He kind of went pale at that remark. What he thought I forgot that he looked pissed when he saw me checking them out to, oh no that did not miss my attentions at all. He thought I was going to miss the fact that he left out that he was probably did the same things that those others boys did and didn't think about who he was hurting in the process. Since he was still silent I told him about himself.

"Besides you are most likely just like them and do the exact same things to girls. Do you stop to think about if they have brothers telling then the exact same thing about you? I didn't think so." I turned to face the front and pay attention to what the teacher was saying about an art project she wanted us to complete by the end of the week. We had all our class periods till then to work on them. Art was freeing and she wanted us to paint something that we thought was beautiful and be able to explain why we thought it was beautiful. Easy enough. I took out my sketch pad and started to sketch whatever. A first I didn't know what I was drawing until I realized that the thing was drawing was a thing at all but a person who was conveniently sitting next to me. Who also happened to be leaning toward me to see what I was drawing. Blushing like crazy I hurried up and turned to the next page in my pad and hoped that he didn't see that what I thought was beautiful was him. Finally class ended and half ran out of the room, couldn't wait to be home.

JPOV

Well not only did I have second hour and gym with her now I had her in art as well. Someone must have been on my side cause she was given the empty seat next to me. Unfortunately we got on the subject of me seeing her and Izzy checking out those two meat heads I call friends.

"So what's up little red, I seen you and my sister checking out those two dip shits in gym class." I said to her after she sat down. Knowing that she hated the name I picked out for her but said it anyway. Who cares if she got mad I mean really I caught her and my sister checking out my friends. I didn't like it, I knew why I didn't like it when Izzy did it but I had no idea why the idea of her checking out my friends bothered me so much.

"Last time I checked I could look at whatever and whoever I wanted to and so could Izzy. You are not her mom nor are you mine. I noticed that you were talking to them and laughing with them so they must be your friends, why would you call them dip shits?" Wow! She wasn't blind and could tell they were my friends well good for her. I couldn't think of a reason to tell her why it bothered me so much that she was checking them out so I opted for silence instead while I was thinking. I mean I am sure she noticed I was staring at her and I couldn't seem to think after that. I kind of got lost in her big green eyes and man were they beautiful not that she wasn't. Wow where did that come from, ok time to snap out of it.

"They may be my friends but that don't mean I want them anywhere near my sister. I know how they do they well the be blunt they fuck em and leave em and my sister is better then that she deserves better then that." As the words started to flow out of my mouth I felt like a complete hypocrite. I mean I pretty much did the same thing but this was my sister we were talking about, even if she was just my adopted sister. It didn't matter to me at all. Oh please don't let her notice that I didn't give a reason for why her looking bothered me so much cause I really don't have an answer for that right now. I cant give her an answer to some thing that was a mystery to me too.

"Ok well I think that Izzy is smarter then that and you should let her make up her own mind about them. More to the point what does that have to do with me? I am not your sister and I can damn well look if I want to." Damn! She did notice that I didn't giver her a reason for why it bother me that she was looking. Ok calm down you can think of something I told myself, and yet the answer still didn't come to me. All the while I am still staring at her and I am about to get lost in her eyes again when she speaks again.

"Besides you are most likely just like them and do the exact same things to girls. Do you stop to think about if they have brothers telling then the exact same thing about you? I didn't think so." Face palm. Man she did know how to make a guy feel like a jack ass and this me we are talking about. Girls don't make me feel bad but man did she hit a wire when she said that one. With that last remark she turned to face the front and listen to whatever was coming out of the Ms. Lovelace's mouth and that point I could have cared less. I Jace Wayland just got told by a girl how it was. Man that was totally hot.

The class was supposed to be drawing something they thought was beautiful. Hmm… I thought maybe and then I forgot what I was thinking about cause I started think about her. So I peeked over to see what she was drawing and to be honest it kind of looked like me but I could be sure cause she hurried up and turned the page to clean one. I wonder if she thought I was as beautiful as I thought she was. But I couldn't think about cause I was Jace Wayland and I didn't get stuck on one girl I got stuck on many. With that thought the bell rang and she practically ran out of the room. Her red hair flying out behind her like fire.

CPOV

Once I got out the class I got to the parking lot only to be stopped by Izzy.

"You want to come over to the house tonight? We can talk about your day and my favorite topic boys. I think that Alec invited Sebastian and Merloin to the house to watch the game tonight. Do you think your mom would let you stay?" Just like that it seemed that me and her were best friends. Which I didn't mind so much cause she was so full of life.

"Let me call and ask her, I am sure she wont mind. But I think I should go home and get some cloths before I come over. I don't know where you live though so you want to come with me to my house. My mom has a hard time saying no if the person in question is there." She laughed and agreed. Then told me to hold on while she told Alec she didn't need a ride home that she would go with me and be home in a little while. On her way back I noticed Alec and Jace get into a camero and ride off.

"Ok, lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Right my car is over this way." We walked up to my classic Mustang. Which was in perfect condition and I heard and audible gasp from her. So I turned to look at what she gasped and noticed it was my car.

"Oh my god, Alec and Jace are going to have a fit when they see this. They love old cars and yours is in such good condition."

"Ya me and my moms friend Luke found it in a junk yard a few years back, we have been fixing it ever since so I could drive it this year. Its been a lot of work but I just love this car. They better not lay a finger on my baby the wrong way." She laughed and got in.

On the way to my house we didn't really talk much. But when we got there she seen the house and commented what a nice house it was. I thought so to when I seen it and it had grown on me since we moved in.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled through the house but got no answer. "Come on I bet she is in the studio." I lead the way to the back of the house and walked out the French doors into the back yard. Luke turned the garage into a studio for me and my mom since we loved to paint to much. Sure enough I opened the door and there stood my mother in her smock covered in paint up to her elbows.

"Mom. This is Isabelle. She wanted to know if I could go and stay at her house tonight." She stood staring at her painting for a second and then turned to look at us.

"Ummm sure honey I guess that's fine as long as you make it to school tomorrow. I'm Jocelyn by the way sweetie and it great to meet you. I would shake your hand but well as you can see I am covered in paint." She laughed at herself and then turned back to her painting. With that we walked out of the studio and back into the house up to my room. When we walked in Izzy looked like she was going to have a heart attack again. Of course my room had murals all over the walls not like normal teenagers room. I didn't like just one color so I would paint whatever I was feeling when we moved in on the walls and it would stay that way until I felt like I needed to change the scenery as it were.

"Wow this is awesome. I wish my mom would let me do something like this to my room of course it would never come out this good. I suck at drawing big time." She stated as she took in the other three walls. I had painted my mood on the wall and it wasn't a good one when I started so one wall had angry words and such on it but as I finished the other walls it had lightened up. The other three walls had flowers, other scenery on them including a picture of the school I went to and the house we used to have. Some of my best work if I did say so myself. I gathered the things I needed and we were out the door. She navigated us to the richer part of town and pointed to a three story Victorian as there house.

"This is our house. So lets get you inside and introduced to the rest of my lovely family. You can park here for now cause there is no room in the garage with all the other cars." I looked over to the 5 car garage and wondered what would someone need with that many cars? But I kept the comment to myself as we walked in to the house. To say that it was beautiful would be an understatement. I was at a lose for words. She lead me through the hallway to the kitchen which seemed to be where everyone was. We walked in and a little boy ran up to Izzy and hugged her fiercely and a women who looked much like Izzy was sitting at the counter.

"Mom this is Clary, she is going to be staying the night if that's alright." She smiled and said that it was fine and she went back to cutting up whatever it is she was cutting I wasn't paying attention to her cause my eyes were on Jace who hadn't stopped looking at me since I walked in and it was getting irritating. So I turned my attention back to Izzy.

"This little brat is my younger brother Max. Max this is my friend Clary." The little boy looked at me and smiled and then turned back to talk to his brothers. It was something about a comic book that he just got and he wanted Jace to read it him tonight before he went to bed. It was cute that he read to his brother every night I thought but was lost on that thought as the door bell rang. Izzy shot me a look and grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs, even though I had no idea why. Once we got into her room she explained. Her room looked like a clothing store threw up in it there was cloths everywhere. Her walls we a hot pink color that seemed to suit her personality.

"Ok so that was the uber hotties getting here. I think that we should change into something a little more attractive and go down and make them look. What do you think?" I had to think about this for a minute cause lets face it I was short, with red hair, and didn't know how to make that look good. At least I had some what big boobs to go with the messed up hair and height I had.

"Ok what exactly did you have in mind?" She squealed and threw open her closet. I didn't really think she had anything in there to fit me but I was proven wrong. She can back out holding some of the tiniest pair of shorts I have ever seen and a top that looked like it was barely going to fit me let alone fit her.

"Here this should help them with the looking. I think this is going to look great on you." So I threw on the jean shorts and the black tank top that I was right about barely fitting me. It clung to my body but I had to admit it did give me curves in all the right places as did the shorts. She put on something similar to what I had on and the she sat me down in front of her vanity mirror.

"Do you mind if I straighten your hair? I didn't want to do it without asking, after I do that I will put a little make up on you." I shock my head telling her that it was fine and she went on her way straightening my hair and I hadn't realized how long it was. It was a to the middle of my back straight. She did a little mascara and liner and pronounced me done. I looked in the mirror and had to say that I looked hot. She did a little make up on herself and stood up.

"Let the teasing begin. I cant wait to see the looks on there faces. I just wish that one of them would look at me once and realize hey she's hot and not hey that's Alec's little sister. That would be nice." She looked a little sad but then that was replaced by a devious smile and she walked out of the room with me in tow. Down the stairs and to the right was the living room apparently cause we stopped just outside a door and we heard boys on the other side of it yelling at something.

"This is the game room so to speak. It has a big TV and a pool table in it. I hope you know how to play pool or at least fake it so we can bend over and make them look." She giggled and pushed the door open. Lucky for me I did actually know how to play pool thanks to my lovely brother who made pool one of his passions. I missed him a lot but he was only at another school told myself and he would be home in a few months for break. But it just wasn't the same without him around. Needless to say walking in a room full of yelling boys warrants you at least a look but let me tell you all those eyes said something. Alec eyes said oh my god I wish she would put some more cloths on, Sebastian and Merloin eyes both said Damn that's hot, but I was stuck on Jace's face when he seen me walk into the room behind Izzy. Lets just say that the look on his face would have been enough to make any girl in her right mind blush and I did furiously. He had nothing but pure lust in his eyes as he took me and my outfit in. I quickly looked away to follow Izzy to the pool table where she was already bending over putting the balls on the table.

"I really hope you know how rack, cause I don't." I nodded and walked to table and went to work racking the balls. She went to get us two pool sticks from the wall and came back to me with a big smile on her face. "Where did you learn how to do that Clary? For a second there I thought I was going to have to call Alec over to do it and that would have been embarrassing." She told me in whispered voice.

"Thank my brother. He taught me how to play when I was younger and he doesn't do things half way." I whispered back to her "So do u want to break or do you want me to?" She looked at me and the look told me that I was going to be the one to break. "Looks like they found something more interesting to look at other then the tv." she giggled.

I focused on breaking which is kind of hard when you know that there are possibly four boys behind you staring at your ass. I managed though and sunk in the solid at the same time. " Looks like it stripes for you Iz, and solids for me." Didn't take long for all four boys to get up and take an interest in the game me and Izzy were playing. It seemed that Merloin took it upon himself to teach Izzy the right way to bend over the table and shoot the ball in the pocket. I rolled my eyes classic guy move. She finally sunk one with his help and she jumped up and hugged him. At that I had to laugh a little, cause of course she did know how to play at least a little. Alec was rolling his eyes the whole time and got up and walked out about the time he was teaching her how to shoot saying something about some water.

"Well you made some in but I am about to cram defeat down your throat my friend." I laughed. "But you still have one ball left and then the eight ball and there is no way you are going to get both of those in one shot." She looked at me with certainty of her words.

I laughed. "Watch and learn my young pad wan." At that Jace actually laughed and gave me the same lustful look as I bent over in Sebastian's view. He clenched his fists together and looked pissed but I couldn't figure out why. Never the less I didn't let it distract me from what I was about to do. Combo shots are hard to do to begin with but when you have a brother that knows his way around a pool table you tend to learn fast. I shot the cue ball and guess what they both went it. I laughed at Izzy and the pout that was on her face.

"Never doubt my mad pool skills. I told you I was good." She laughed at complemented me on a good game and a promise for a rematch one of these days in which she would beat me. "Okay you keep telling yourself that."

"Wow that was hot and cute at the same time. Him trying to teach me how to play and he was not looking at me like my brothers little sister finally. I think that Sebastian has a crush on you my friend but I also think that my brother likes you too." I stopped short at that comment. Which brother I asked myself cause I am pretty sure that Alec walked out almost half way through the game. She couldn't mean Jace could she. He looked pretty mad almost the whole time we played so I know she must be seeing things.

"Umm Iz, I don't think that Alec or Jace are interested. Alec left half way through and Jace just kind of looked mad the whole time."

"Ya I do mean Jace, he was mad cause Sebastian was checking out your goods the whole time and he wasn't being covert about it. Trust me I know Jace and he was checking you out too but he got mad when someone else would." Weird I thought to myself and I really didn't know how I felt about that. When she stopped me from thinking by speaking again. "But if I were you I would probably stay away from him cause he is so the player type. He has dated so many girls and I use the term date very lightly if you know what I mean. I just don't want him to hurt you that's all, but if you like that sort of thing by all means go right ahead and dive in." She started walking to the kitchen again so that we could eat dinner. Her mother hollered not long after the game was done. It smelled amazing when got closer to the kitchen. Tomatoes and spice which told me spaghetti, my favorite. The boys being boys were already at the table and the only seats left were on beside Merloin which Izzy quickly took and one in between Jace and Max. I took that one and felt instantly comfortable when Max pulled the comic out from under the table into his lap. I laughed at that one it was Inuyasha one of my all time favorite animas.

"I love that anime." I told him and he turned and smiled at me and started to tell me that he had 10 issues and this one was number 11. He had just got it and Jace promised to read it to him when it was time for bed. "Well that nice I think that I have them all if you want to borrow the next one when you are done with that one." His little face lit up and he was all to happy to borrow the new one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Max put that back under the table its time for dinner." Izzy's mom laughed. We all made our plates and ate. The table was alive with chatter but all I did was eat and occasionally talk to Max when he asked me an anime question. I liked this little boy so much already he made me miss my brother so much. With dinner done we all walked out of the kitchen and up to Izzy's room to change out of the clothes we had on and into pj's. I just kept the shirt on and slipped on my boy shorts underwear and Izzy it seemed did the same thing.

"So Merloin and Sebastian are staying the night. Merloin asked me to meet him down stairs after everyone goes to bed." She squealed happy as can be. I laughed at her. "Well I guess its safe to say that he no longer sees little sister and sees hot girl that was hiding behind the name."

"I am so glad but do you think you can cover for me if someone comes looking for either one of us in the middle of the night. You can say I'm in the bathroom or you don't know. Ya just tell them you don't know." I was kewl with that as long as she was careful down there by herself with him and told her so.

"I can do that but you better be careful down there all by your self dressed like that with a horny teenage boy who by the way have no control over there hormones." She giggled

"I sure hope he doesn't have to much control over them. I want him to kiss me until I forget where I am. I can go on and on about that mouth of his and his body." I just laughed at her cause she was right what fun is it sneaking away to be alone with someone if all you are going to do is talk to them and not have a hot make out session with them in the dark. It started to get late and I feel asleep just as Iz crawled out the bed telling me that she would be back later. I woke up like an hour later she still wasn't back and laughed as I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. But as I turned out the light on my way out I stumbled into someone. There hands landed on my waist to steady me. The minute there hands touched me shivers of pure hot electricity shot through my body. I was about to scream when lips went to my ear and said, "It just me little red, I didn't mean to scare you." Oo it was just Jace, oh my god just Jace whose hands were still on my waist and sending pleasurable shocks throughout my body.

"Oh," I said "you scared the crap out of me Jace, what are you doing up this late?" I asked him and then realized what I was wearing and looked down at my skimpy tank top and practically in my underwear. A blush crept its way up neck and to my cheeks. He still had his hands on my waist when he answered. ." Same as you red going to the bathroom." As he was talking I was taking in the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. Let me tell he had the abs of a god and they were perfectly tan. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Until he said. "By the way you haven't seen Merloin anywhere have you cause he seems to be missing and he had is hands all over my sister earlier?" Shit that brought me back to reality and I had to think of something quick but with his hands where they were it was really hard to think about anything else. So I decided to change the subject that usually works with guys right. "So not that I am complaining or anything but do you think that you could possibly let go of my waist now?" He looked down like he forgot where his hands were and let me go but not before I seen a blush stain his checks lightly. That was the about cutest thing I had ever seen.

"So I am going to go back to bed now seeing as how we have school tomorrow and you are going to want to get to the bathroom." Oh please don't notice how I didn't tell you if I had seen the boy who was probably as we speak had his hands all over your sister body and his tongue down her throat. Please please don't ask again cause I don't think I can lie to with you looking at me like that. "Oh right ummm.. Good night red see you in the morning." "Night." I huffed out a breath and walked back to Izzy's room and shut the door behind me. What the hell was that about I mean I know he hot but damn it does he have to be that hot. I went back to sleep and was vaguely aware when Izzy crawled into the bed like 2 hours later. An alarm went off and scared the shit out of me.

"Wakey wakey Clary. Its time to get ready for school." I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 5:30. What the hell school didn't start for like an hour and half why is she waking me up so early? "Iz, school is not for another hour and a half why are you waking me up right now? Besides how can you be so awake you crawled into bed like 3 hours ago?"

"Well I am sorry miss grumpy pants but it takes time to get pretty and since you are here I am going to make you up too." I groaned and she pulled the cover off of me and she thought I did notice the signs of the hot make out session she had last night. So I told her so.

"Umm Iz, you have swollen lips from making out all night and I think that you have a hicky on you neck. That is going to be hard to explain to your brother who by the way was looking for you last night when I went to the bathroom."

"Ya ya I know but once I put my make up on its going to look natural and I can cover that up with make up to. Which one of them was looking for me and how did you get them to not come looking for me and Merloin cause normally they are not that easily swayed." She looked like she was thinking really hard about something while she was looking in the mirror. I am guessing it had something to do with make up cause she picked up something and started to cover the hicky with it.

"It was Jace looking for Merloin. He nearly gave me a heart attack when I was coming out of the bathroom. I had my own powers of confusion to keep him from looking for you and your welcome." I told her and she got a look on her face and I really didn't know if I wanted to hear what was about to come out of her mouth next. "You confused Jace that is almost impossible. You kissed him didn't you!"

"Of course not Izzy. I am just a little better at the confusion game then he is trust me. I used to have to lie to my mom for Jonathon when he would sneak out, I got really good at it." "Hmm well that's good talent I suppose. But maybe you should have kissed him so we both could have gotten a little action last night." She giggled and so did I. Soon we all ready for school and she voiced her opinion about my outfit. "Jeans and a shirt I don't think so miss." She ran to her closet and threw a tank at me. "Here put this on it will go good with you eyes and make you hair look more red." It was a black tank with some lips on them I was mortified. " I am not wearing this it has lips on it, Iz." "You are going to put it on or we are going to be late and we will both be in trouble." I sighed having been defeated and shrugged my shirt off and out the tank on and it was just as tight as the one I had on last night. Izzy herself was wearing a black mini skirt and a bright pink shirt and some shoes I didn't know how she walked in but she did.

"So what you driving little red? Is probably the most girly car I bet its pink too." Jace thought he was funny until we opened the front door and seen my sleek jet black Mustang parked on the curb. I thought his jaw was about to hit to ground. So I took to fingers and closed his mouth and leaned close to his ear. "Your going to want to close your mouth wouldn't want to catch flies now would we. Oh and my car is anything but girly." I walked out the house with Iz laughing like mad as Alec had the same expression on his face when he seen my ride.

JPOV

Where did that little bastard get off to, I swear to god if he has his hands all over my sister again I'm going to kill him. Hell the only reason he got away with it earlier was because I was so distracted with Clary that I wasn't paying attention to much else. Man she looked hot and that damn Sebastian kept staring at her like she was piece of meat pissing me off. Oh well he is around here somewhere. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice someone was coming out of the bathroom and that someone just happened to be Clary.

She was going to bump into to me so I grabbed her by the waist and it looked like she was going to have a heart attack so I whispered in her ear, "It just me little red, I didn't mean to scare you."

I couldn't seem to move my hands from her waist cause it felt good to have them there. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I seen what she was wearing and I swear I almost lost it. Little skimpy black tank that made her chest look amazing and some boy shorts. I mean come on I'm a guy and she looked hot. I instantly forgot about everything else except for how good it felt to be touching her. To my delight she didn't even try to move my hands as she turned to face me and she seemed to be checking me out to.

"Oh", she said ,"you scared the crap out of my Jace, what are you doing up this late?" Hmm what was I doing out of bed this late? I forgot so I said the first thing that came to my mind. ." Same as you red going to the bathroom." But wait that's not why I was up. Ugh does she have to look so damn hot in that out fit and why would she wear a thing like that will all these boys in house. What if it would have been Sebastian in the hall instead of me would she have let him hold onto her like this? I like to think not that she would have told him off. Oh damn that's what I was doing up that little prick Merloin was missing from the room.

"By the way you haven't seen Merloin anywhere have you cause he seems to be missing and he had is hands all over my sister earlier?" Kind of like I have my hands on you right now but you don't seem to mind. Touching her was sending little jolts of electricity from every point my fingers were touching. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her, those lips look soft as hell. Wait, what I can kiss who ever I want and I have seen hot girls before so why is this one so special? I had a feeling if I tried to kiss her right now I would get hit.

"So not that I am complaining or anything but do you think that you could possibly let go of my waist now?" she asked. Hmm oh right my hands were still on her waist. I sort of forgot about that while I was looking at her lips. Wait a minute did I just blush? Jace Wayland does not blush like ever. What is about this girl? I reluctantly let her go and instantly felt the cold touch my hands versus the warmth from her body.

"So I am going to go back to bed now seeing as how we have school tomorrow and you are going to want to get to the bathroom." Right I was trying to get there man this girl was going to make me loss my mind. "Oh right ummm.. Good night red see you in the morning." I told her but that didn't mean I wasn't watching her ass as she walked back to Izzy's room, and boy let me tell you what a nice ass she had. That didn't do wonders for me while I was trying to get back to sleep either. Just thinking about her seemed to arouse me, wonder what kissing her would be like. Argg got to get some sleep got school in the morning. Right school enough to sober anyone up.

I woke up with a morning wood from hell. I dreamt about her too which is probably why I was so hard right now. A cold shower is on the menu for today boys. Finishing up in the shower I got out dressed and headed down stairs. Apparently Iz was riding with Clary this morning. I loved to see her get mad so I made a comment about her car. "So what you driving little red? Is probably the most girly car I bet its pink to." I laughed to myself that is until she opened the front door and there was the sexiest sleek black mustang I have ever seen. I had my mouth hanging open and I knew it. Next thing I know she is touching me with two fingers closing my mouth for me and the she leaned in by my ear. "Your going to want to close your mouth wouldn't want to catch flies now would we. Oh and my car is anything but girly." Just like that I was aroused again she was not only sexy as hell but she had the car to match. This was going to be a long day. Alec came with a similar expression on his face that had Iz laughing like crazy as her and Clary made there way to the car to head to school.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

"Man did you see there faces? That was priceless and me without my camera." Izzy was telling me as we made our way to school. It seemed that moving here wasn't going to be so bad after all. I had a new best friend that was completely crazy and I already loved her to death.

"mm hmm I wonder what's going to happen when they find out about you and lover boy. Jace looked pretty pissed last night when he couldn't find him and he seemed to know exactly where he was. With his hands all over you." I laughed. She seemed to realize that too and I saw something like worry flash in her eyes and then she said, "Oh well Jace has seen his fair share of my friends its time he shares the wealth. Besides if you can talk him in circles then we have nothing to worry about except that he probably already wants to hump your leg for your car." She giggled and so did I.

"Hey my leg doesn't give it up that easy and neither does my car." I told her in between giggles. That just set her off again she we both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard by the time we got to school.

First and second passed without much excitement and then lunch came. I met up with Iz and we got our lunch together and went to the table to wait for the others. Simon came first his nose stuck in a comic. He grunted a hello and went back to reading. Not surprising when Maia and Jordan came sat down and went right to making out. It's a wonder they never got told anything for doing that in school. Alec came with a dazed expression on his face and he turned to me and asked about my beauty.

"So where did u manage to snag such an awesome car and in such good condition at that?" He asked. Before I could answer Jace came sit down and had a very enthusiastic Aline attached at the hip. She had her arm around his waist. I seen red but why would I be jealous I mean its not like he was mine or anything. So I turned back to Alec.

"Me and my uncle Luke found her in a junk yard a few years back and have been working to restore her to her former glory since. We just finished fixing her not that long ago so that I could drive it." He had an awed expression on his face now. "Wait you mean you fixed the car?"

"Yea but my uncle helped me its not like it did it all by myself." "But its just you're a girl and well girls don't get dirty under the hood of a car I mean Izzy would die before that happened." I laughed.

"Well first I'm not Iz and I don't mind getting dirty for a good reason. I loved that car when I laid my eyes on it and I worked my ass off to get it running so that I could drive it." Humph just cause I was a girl didn't mean that I didn't like hard work. I labored over that car for hours trying to get it to work and it was worth all that time plus some.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend its just you don't see that often." He said in a small voice. Man way to make a girl feel bad. "It's fine I know that its not normal for a girl to fix cars but that car is my most prized possession." I told him so that he would feel better. Then you could hear Aline giggling from something that Jace was saying in her ear. Ughh did he have to do that right here. Just as that thought was processing I could see Merloin making his way over and I knew all hell was about to break lose.

"Hey there beautiful." He said to Iz when he got to the table. His hand on the back of her chair and then he leaned in to kiss her and it was just some little peak it was full on tongue swapping kiss. I could see the look on Jace's face go murderous and Alec just looked kind of taken aback but he didn't seem to mind. "Hey yourself." Izzy said when they broke apart. "What the hell dude?" Jace said.

"You object to me kissing you sister Wayland?" He was about to say something and I am guessing yes was the answer when Iz said, " No he does not mind and he needs to mind his own business." At that I got up and offered him my seat and told Iz I would see her later. I didn't really want to sit there any longer with Jace all over Aline it was making me sick to my stomach and he had the nerve to be telling Izzy something. I was out the cafe in a matter of seconds and made my way outside to the soccer field bleachers. Sitting out here reminded me of my brother and I missed him a lot. I was going to call him and talk till class but I heard someone coming. To my surprise it was Jace.

"What you doing way out here red?" As if he really cared what I was doing and it was really none of business but I answered anyway. "I am sitting what does it look like?" I snapped at him. More venom in my words then I normally did while I told him, "Besides shouldn't you be in there with your girlfriend? I'm sure she is missing you presence already." "Aline is not my girlfriend. I just thought that you might like some company but apparently I was wrong." Wow he got that friendly with every girl he came into contact with? I did feel kind of bad for the girl though she really seemed to like him. But who wouldn't I mean he was hot. "Sorry for snapping at you." I told him reluctantly.

"Well you ran out of there pretty fast for someone with such short legs I thought something was wrong with you." Yea I ran out of there before I had to see you with your tongue down Aline's throat is that such a crime? But I was not about to tell him that and give him the satisfaction of that little piece of information. "I just wanted some air and I was going to make call, I figured it would be easier if I was out of the sight of any teachers." Ok so that was part of the truth and there was no way he was going to get the rest out of me as long I lived. The bell rang not two seconds later and I got up and walked back to the building without looking to see if he was following.

Finally and it didn't come soon enough I can tell you that the bell rang for school to be done. I hadn't really spoken to Jace during art class cause I was concentrating on my piece and when I'm in the zone I don't pay attention to much else. Not to mention that thing with him and the skank was getting to me and I didn't want to look at him.

Iz was waiting at my car when I got out there with a big smile on her face. When I got there she announced, " Shopping trip." That had me a little worried because lets face I seen her room and all the cloths she already had. "Umm why are we going shopping? Not a big fan of that." She pouted. Did she actually just pout at me? " We have to go shopping cause I just got a boyfriend and I need something new and incase you hadn't noticed my brother seems to like you. You should have seen how fast he dropped Aline's hand when you walked out. Like she was a leaper or something which hurt her feelings but I really don't care about that. His eyes never left you the whole time we were sitting at the table. So you need to make him jealous by looking hot and maybe I'll see if Seb will give you a kiss or something." Ok what? Did she just tell me she wants me to make her brother jealous and that he likes me in the same statement? I am so confused right now.

"Why would you want me to make him jealous with Sebastian? He is your brother remember shouldn't you want him to be happy or something?" I was seriously lost right now. I would want nothing more then to see my brother happy. "Well first I do want him to happy but he needs to be made jealous first. He deserves to feel what you felt in there, and don't deny that you like him I know you do I could see it in your face." Well damn there ya go I was so busted on that one. My face must have been funny cause she started laughing. I was defeated apparently so I sighed and said, "Come on lets go to the mall." She actually jumped up and down clapping and then got in the car.

Five hours and a million shopping bags later we were at her house. Mom said I could stay again cause she was going out of town for the next few days for an art expo and she didn't want me home alone anyway. Man if there was a such thing a shopping Olympics Izzy would have won that one by a land slide I have never seen shop that much in such a short amount of time. Alec chuckled when we walked in the house covered in shopping bags. "I see Iz roped you into one of her favorite past times shopping." "Yea thanks for the laugh now do you mind giving me a hand they still have more bags in the car. I honestly don't know how we fit all this in there she is also a master packer." He laughed harder but complied and gave me a hand. Once all the bags were upstairs we separated them into two piles one for me and one for her. Hers was bigger of course but I still had more stuff then I ever bought in my whole life.

She had talked me into so many things I would have never normally bought like tight tanks to wear to school, skinny jeans, and an assortment of shoes and skirts. Also the under things man that girl knew how to make even me blush with the stuff she bought for me. Of course the second we get to those bags Jace walks in the room and I blush like crazy, cause I am holding a pair of lacey underwear in my hands eyeing it like its going to bite me. "Wow red nice underwear didn't peg you for a lace girl." That only made me blush harder. "Is there something you wanted Jace, you know I hate when you walk in without knocking." Izzy told him with a scowl on her face. "and you are not helping with the comments about the underwear it took me a long time convince her to buy stuff like that so just shut it already or its going to take me hours to get her to actually wear them."

"Wow thanks for the Iz, cause I wasn't already embarrassed that he just walked in and seen my underwear and without taking me on a date first, shame on you blondie." She was going to apologize until I said that and then she just burst out laughing. I thought Jace was going to have a heart attack cause I know he wasn't expecting me to say that. "But back to the point you came in here to tell your sister something?" He shook his head like he just remembered something.

"Right, Iz I wanted to talk to you about lover boy. He is no good for you he only wants you cause he thinks he is going to get something that you sure as hell better not give up any time soon." Aww shit I thought Iz was going to kill him. The look on her face was murderous. " Where the fuck do you come off telling me who I can and can't date Jace Wayland. I mean really, like you don't do that to all the girls that you have dated. Wait till they give it up and then dump them on the spot huh? Do I look that dumb to you? I can make my own decisions without your help. Now get the hell out of my room." He looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it and walked out the room shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Wow Iz. Way to stick it to him I don't think he thought that was coming in a million years. But you did have every right to tell him off especially if he is as bad as you say he is."

"I know I should have held back a little but he just makes me so mad. He really isn't that bad but he don't date girls all that long. Its like he sees something he wants but once he gets it he doesn't want it anymore. I don't want him to do that to you." I was touched my the comment but honestly I wasn't one of those girls that thought she was going to change the playing guys habits. I had a better head on my shoulders then that. " Look Iz I know that you think he likes me and maybe he does, but I am not going to be just another notch on his belt of manliness. I would rather just appreciate from a far then get hurt like that."

"I don't think he would do that to you Clary, honestly. He hasn't even tried to hit on you yet which surprised the hell out of me. Most girls he meets within a few days he already made out with them. But with you he hasn't even tried to that means that he really likes you I can see it in his eyes." She must have really put a lot of thought into this cause she sounded so sure. For my sake I hope that she was right cause I really didn't know how long I was going to be able to go without kissing those lip or at least his gorgeous chest.

" We'll see I guess."

After that comment we just riffled through our stuff to find something to sleep in. I went with a tank and some boy shorts again much to Iz's dismay. "We just got you some sexy cloths to sleep in and you go with that. Humph." "Well Iz I plan on going to the bathroom and stuff in the middle of the night and I am not getting caught by either one of your brothers wearing any of the stuff you made me get." She laughed and said I had a good point about that one. I had a feeling she wanted at least Jace to see me in those out fits but I had only known him a few days he didn't need to see all that.

Once again bathroom in the middle of the night and who grabs me again none other then Jace. I am silently glad that Iz didn't try to talk me into any of those other outfits cause this was bad enough. He had his hands on my waist again and it felt amazing again. I slowly turned around to face him and hands never left my sides. "We have to stop meeting like this." I laughed. "Well it does seem to be becoming a habit of yours to walk backwards out of the bathroom. Not much on watching were your going are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Oh how we all wished we were as smart as Cassandra Clare to make such a hot fictional character for us to compare every guy we met to. She owns not me.

This chapter is where we finally make something happen between Clary and Jace. Oohh so exciting. Hope you enjoy.

"It would help if you would clear your throat or something instead of always grabbing me." I snapped back. I don't know what it was about him but he just made me so mad with his snaky comment I had to make some back. He looked down at his hands and still didn't move them but neither did I. "Sorry maybe next time I will but I happen to like grabbing you around the waist and don't say you don't like it, cause if you didn't I wouldn't be touching you still." Ugh did always have to be right, but just to prove him wrong I moved his hands from my waist and dropped them at his side. How's that for proving you wrong lover boy.

"Better now your not touching me and next time I'll remember to watch were I am going when I exit the bathroom so this doesn't have to happen again." He looked a little disappointed but what did I care. He never should have said anything and maybe his hands would still be there. I was trying to walk but my feet wouldn't move I kept looking at him and the longer I looked my eyes seeming to linger on his mouth. Those lips looked so good but I was so not going there and give him the satisfaction of that one.

"You know if you keep staring at me I might actually start to blush." ughhh I was going to kill him but I settled for shooting him the finger and walked back to Izzy's room with his laughter following me as I walked away.

I had been staying her for the last few days while my mom was away. I watched were I was going when leaving the bathroom if I got up to use it all. I passed Jace once doing it and he was smiling but I just kept on walking back to bed. "School time Clary wake up. I refuse to let you sleep late we need to make you smoking hot for school." I groaned and got out the bed I learned the last few days not to fight with her and just obey. I was so glad my mom was coming home today so that I could go home and sleep till I could just role out of bed and get dressed for school. Today she straightened my hair and gave my eyes a smoky look. Then she handed me some ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top. I got to wear my chucks thank the lord.

School went on like normal that is until lunch time. We were all sitting at the table together laughing at Maia and Jordan cause they finally got caught making out and got detention. Aline was no longer with us but no one seemed to mind cause apparently they really didn't like her to begin with. Iz was chatting with Merloin about a date and Jace and Alec were deep in conversation about something and I of course was drawing everyone at the table doing exactly what they were doing when someone leaned in over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Easy Clare its just me." It was Sebastian. He scared the shit out of me and I smiled up at him and laughed. "Thanks for making sure my heart was working right Seb."

"Sorry I really didn't mean to scare you just wanted to see what you were doing." It seemed like everyone got quiet when I jumped but they went back to what they were doing. That is except now Jace kept looking over at me and Seb every few seconds to see what we were doing and he didn't look happy at all. Oh well not my problem its not like he likes me anyway.

"So what's up Seb. I'm not used to someone breathing down my neck when I'm drawing no offense." I looked up at him to make sure he wasn't mad and he smiled. "Nah just wanted to know if I could talk to you alone for a sec?" "Uh yea I was about done anyway, let me put this away." I picked up my things but I noticed the murderous look in Jace's eyes as he was talking to Alec and the small smile on Izzy's face when she noticed it too. Ok maybe this is what she was talking about him being jealous but really what did he have to be jealous about. I don't belong to anyone and he had several chances to say something I mean really he grabbed me around the waist twice and never made a move. His loss and beside Seb was gorgeous to but not in the same way.

We walked a little ways away from the group to the door my the Cafeteria. "Do you…uhhhh…maybe want to ….ummm.." "Spit it out Seb I don't have all day." I laughed. "Do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" I didn't notice that Jace had gotten up from the table and had made his way over to the door and I was about to say no when Jace said, "No she would not like to go out with you on Saturday cause she is busy." Ok did I just hear him right did he just say what I think he said? I hope I heard him wrong but I know I didn't. I turned to him very slowly and made sure I had a pissed off expression on my face. I brought my hand up and cracked him one across the face. He looked shocked. "Who the hell do you think you are Jace Wayland? I am not busy Saturday and I am pretty sure the question was directed at me not you, you pompous ass."

I walked back to the table got my stuff and walked out the school bound for home. I can not believe he just did that what an ass hole. How dare he to think that he can tell me what to do I am not his sister. I mean I think he is totally sexy so I would hope I'm not his sister. Ugh this internal monologue needs to quit about him being hot. I feel like I should have at least answered Seb instead of walking away that was kind of bitchy but I was mad as hell. I mean if he would given me the chance I was going to tell the dude no anyway. I mean I am pretty sure I am slightly head over heels for Jace's sexy body and terrible snaky attitude.

"Clary, honey is that you?" My mom called as I walked in the door. Damn I was so lost in thought I didn't even think about her being home right now. "Yea mom its me." "Why are you not in school? Please tell that you went everyday and letting you stay with Isabelle wasn't a mistake." "Yes mom I went everyday and I just had a bad day today and I could take the rest of the day. Beside if any teacher seen what I did I would have detention after school and may very well have it tomorrow." Most people may wonder why I just told her that I got in trouble at school but I tell her everything, most of the time. I mean she would find our eventually might as well explain now instead of her finding out from someone else. "I slapped Isabelle's brother today at lunch cause he was being an ass.. I mean butt." "Why on earth would you do that Clarissa? You are not violent, ever what did he do?"

"A boy asked to go out with him on Saturday and he answered no for me. It just made me so mad I couldn't control myself, and I was going to say no anyway." Being totally honest here, it was kind of sexy when he turned him down for me. At least is now but it wasn't at that moment. Its not like I was going to say yes anyway, ughh boys. "Okay and you slapped him cause he answered for you? Well sounds to me like he likes you and doesn't want you to go out with anyone else. Which could also be bad cause he is Isabelle's brother." She was thinking about that right now and I was cursing myself for saying anything to her. I still wanted to be able to go stay with Izzy over night, but after this I don't know if she's going to let me.

"Mom I don't care who he is he had no right to say anything." I know I am acting like a child right now and now that I think about I do feel bad for hitting him. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself. But after I take nap and am not mad anymore. "I think I am going to go take a nap and then go over and maybe tell him I am sorry for hitting him. Is that okay?" "I think that's a good idea honey. Just try not to hit him again he seems to flare your temper which is so unlike you."

JPOV

Did she just I know she did not just. But I feel the pain in my face. I knew that this was a bad idea to come over here why the hell did I let Iz convince me to do this. I knew that damn Verlac was going to ask her out and it made me mad but Iz had to go and suggest that I stop her from going. Bad idea.

"Who the hell do you think you are Jace Wayland? I am not busy Saturday and I am pretty sure the question was directed at me not you, you pompous ass." Ooo man she was pissed and damn me if it wasn't the cutest thing in the world to see her so mad. I was mad that she hit me but I guess she did have a reason too, but I wasn't expecting it at all. I watched her walk and grab her stuff from the table and leave out the door. I went to gym fully intending on apologizing but she never showed. Maybe I could say I was sorry to her in art.

I walked in to art ready to say I was sorry but she wasn't there. I waited for the bell and still she never came to class. I pissed her off so bad that she left and probably went home. Well Jace you have really messed up this time I doubt she is ever going to speak to you again. I sat the whole class drawing what I thought was beautiful and it was her. When school was out and I walked to met up with Alec and Izzy who was about to hear some not so nice words from me.

"He looks beyond pissed Iz, you better look out." I heard Alec whispering to Iz when I got closer to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IZ! Go over there and do something you say and I did. Look where the hell that got me. She slapped the holy fuck out of me and now she probably wont speak to me again." I spat at her while we getting in the car. She might be a good sister sometimes but man when she had ideas about something they were usually the worst ideas in the world. Which begs the question what the hell did I listen to her in the first place?

"Look I am sorry okay. I didn't actually think she would hit you. But you know you didn't have to go over and say what you said. A simple she has plans with me on Saturday would have worked out better to you advantage. Besides she was going to tell him no anyway even I could see that and I was across the room." she told me in small voice which was so unlike her. She never felt bad about anything and she definitely felt bad about this one. Good she should I really like Clary but I am to much of an ass to actually tell her and if I was being honest I was scared she would tell me no. Me Jace Wayland afraid that a girl wouldn't like me, I know right hard to believe.

"If it makes you feel better me and Merloin wont be going out again. We broke up today you were right he is such an ass." I felt better about that. I like being told when I'm right so that put me in a better mood as we pulled up to the house. A familiar mustang parked on the curb and a fiery red head waiting on the front steps.

CPOV

I seen as they were pulling up. Jace looked so mad he could spit nails but god did he look hot when he was mad. What was wrong with me. "Hey Clary." Iz said as she walked into the house not even pretending she didn't know who I came to see. Alec just ruffled my hair as he walked by. I got up as Jace walked up the steps. "Hey, can we talk?" "Yea sure come inside." I admit I was scared he was going to yell at me but he might be saving that for later. He led me up the stairs and into his room, which I have to say for a guy was really clean. He had a big queen size bed with a fluffy white down comforter but I was trying to keep my mind off the bed so I looked else where. There was a desk that was also very tidy and a table beside the bed. Not much else to tell you anything about him.

"You wanted to talk to me but your not talking." He spoke softly and brought me back to what I came here for. "Look I wanted to tell first that I am sorry that I hit you I shouldn't have. I'm not normally violent but that is beside the point. I also thought that you should know that before you rudely interrupted that I was going to tell him no." I finished and realized that I was looking down at my feet. I felt him getting closer to me by the heat from his body and let me tell you how delicious it felt. He used two fingers to lift my chin so that I was looking at him.

"You were going to say no?" he asked. "that's all you got out of all that is that I was going to say no?" I laughed and he smiled and it was a smile that would melt any girl in there right minds heart. "That was the only important thing that you said." He was getting dangerously close to my face with his. I could feel his breath on my face and I stared from his lips to his eyes and back again unsure if I really wanted this to happen. Who was I kidding I so wanted this. He was taking to long so I grabbed the front of his shirt and crushed our lips together. It was electric something inside me just woke up that I didn't know was there. I ran my hands to mingle in his soft golden curls and he was lowering his hands down the my waist slowly. The kiss quickly became feverish and passionate. I pulled on his hair a little and he moaned into my mouth which only made me push myself closer to him. He pushed me up against the wall and started the rub his hands under my shirt on my lower back and his lips left mine only to find themselves kissing and nibbling on my neck. I moaned in pleasure god this felt so good. I had my head leaned back and his hand were roaming the underneath of my shirt to my stomach when Izzy walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Izzy always has the worst timing..right? Well here's chapter seven enjoy J as always Cassandra Clare owns.

"I guess you guys aren't…woo.. Uh sorry." and she hurried up and shut the door. I sighed cause well she ruined the moment.

"That girl has the worst timing in the world, that was just getting interesting." He said in a husky breathless voice. I laughed a little. "Yea I agree. Maybe you should tell her to knock before entering." I said a little breathless myself. I could plainly see how hot things were getting cause he was def hard down there. I turned away a little embarrassed . Then he looked down and laughed a little and said, "Well that's a little embarrassing but hey at least you know that you turn me on." umm wow did he just say that. Flattering I guess and it was only making me want to lock the door and do things we shouldn't be.

"Well that isn't exactly making me want to leave when you say things like that. Makes me want to see how far I can push you till you break." I said and grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the wall and kissed his passionately. Unfortunately with us standing so close I could feel his hard on and this was only making it harder. He moaned into my mouth and then I laughed and walked out the room. With him swearing behind me.

"So I guess you two decided not to kill each other and make out instead." It was more a statement then a question. But Iz had a big smile on her face like she won something. "Yea I guess so and Iz maybe you should try knocking before entering just incase you know you don't see something you might not want to next time." "Oh next time huh what were you two naughty kids doing that I don't need to see. Wait don't answer that I so don't want to know and I promise to knock next time." At that moment we could hear things coming from Jace's room that well sounded to me like he was solving his problem and Iz had a disgusted look on her face. "Wait you left him there to do that alone. You are so much meaner then I thought, good job but I so don't want to listen."

She walked me to the door and we said our good byes and I made my way back home with the biggest smile in the world on my face.

This morning I woke up not dreaded the fact that I had school and I actually took the time to pick out what I was wearing Izzy would be proud. I went with dark wash skinny jeans and a green tank that she talked me into that said 'kiss me I'm Irish.' She thought it was funny you know cause of the red hair and freckles. I didn't see her when I walked in the building so I decided to go to my locker first and get my thing together. A pair of warm hands circled my waist and hugged me. I turned expecting to see Jace but seen someone else instead. I jumped out of there embrace. "Seb my god you scared the shit out of me, don't do that." I hastily scanned the hall making sure Jace did not see that and I seen him coming from the end of the hall with Iz trying hold him back. He had that murderous look in his eye again. Damn here I was hoping to avoid this.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So anyway about this weekend. You didn't get to answer me yesterday and didn't see you after that." By that time Jace had gotten to us and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me in for kiss. Just a little one that was telling Seb that I was taken obviously. Then he looked at Seb and said, "I told you yesterday that she was busy." he snapped. "Well from the way she slapped you I thought for once a girl would hate you Wayland but clearly I was wrong." He turned to me then. "He trapped you in his web to huh, well when he is done with you next week I'll still be here. You make think your different but your not he is going to use you and then throw you away when he's done. I thought you were better then that." With that he walked away. I felt like someone had just slapped me. But nope no one did but boy did I want to go after him and beat the shit out of him.

"Man and here I thought public school was going to be boring." I hear a voice say from behind me. I instantly recognized it and wiggled out of Jace's hands and ran to him, threw my arms around his neck and he twirled me like he always does. I laughed and he put me down and turned to a pair of very pissed off golden eyes who were shooting daggers into my brother. Oh right maybe I should explain that cause here comes a pissed off Izzy to. "Guys this is my brother Johnathon." Jace's eyes instantly changed back and Izzy I could tell was checking him out.

"You never mentioned that you had a brother Clary." Iz said her eyes still moving up and down his body. "Yea sorry about that he was going to private school on the west coast and apparently now is coming here. What happened mom didn't even tell me you were coming?" That's where she was this week not at an art thing but with you helping you pack and move back home. Sneaky women. "Anyway this is Izzy and this is Jace."

"Hi." she said with a silky voice that made me laugh. "Hey." Jace said.

"So Clare-bear you finally met a guy that you didn't want to beat up?" I kind of laughed at that cause I actually did want to do that when I met him and I did hit him yesterday. "Actually she did slap in him across the face yesterday." Izzy said, "Here I thought you weren't violent." "Ah well she isn't normally violent, but she does have a temper." "Is he your real brother or is he adopted? I hope you don't mind me asking." "No not at all and yes he is my real brother, he just resembles our dad and I look like our mom." Not an unusual question considering he had white blonde hair, dark almost black eyes, and was like 6 feet tall.

"Ah, well would you like me to show you around?" She said to him and he put his arm out and she took it giggling. Not any guy can get away with that but he always did. Wow five minutes here and he already had Iz falling at his feet. I hope that he doesn't hurt her.

"Well that was interesting." Jace said looking at me sideways. Why was he looking at me like that?

Then I figured it out when he grabbed me and crushed our lips together. I felt the same way I did last night a hot sensation found its way down my body and I got weak at the knees when he finally let me go. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" I said breathless. "I was only doing what your shirt told me to do." I laughed at that and then I looked down cause I had completely forgot about what my shirt said.

"What's going to happen if every guy in school takes my shirt that literally?" I asked him.

"Well then I would be forced to hit all of them in the face for touching my girl now wouldn't I." Awe did he just call me his girl. I like that a little to much.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me now lets get to class before were late." He grabbed my hand and lead the way. I got a lot of angry stares from jealous girls the whole way there but whatever it happens. He is god like sexy so I would be jealous to. But he was mine….for now. According to Seb he would get tired of me after a week and drop me like yesterdays trash I don't know if I want to get into this to deep if that's going to happen. I sighed and he looked sideways at me and smiled. I smiled back but only half heartedly. First hour passed so slowly. It was time for second and I hoped I could be convincing enough to make it look like nothing was wrong. I went to my seat across the room from him. My buzzed then from a number I didn't recognized.

_**What's wrong? J**_

I looked up and he was staring at me. Izzy must have given him my number.

_**Nothing C**_

I answered but I knew it was lie and apparently so did he. But he let it go cause he didn't say anything else. I sighed in defeat but I didn't pay attention at all cause my mind kept playing Seb's words over and over again. I walked into the lunch room to see the table empty so I sat alone but only for second. My brother and Izzy sat down laughing. He stopped laughing when he seen my face. "What's wrong, Clare-bear?" I wasn't even paying attention cause by now everyone else was at the table except Jace. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening." "I asked if you were okay?" "Oh, yea I'm fine." He didn't believe me obviously but he let it go for now cause Jace came to sit next to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer to his. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and started talking to Alec. My brother kept glancing at me as he was talking to Iz, he knew something was wrong he always knew.

The bell rang for class and I got up to walk away but Jace had my hand. He pulled me to him in a hug and kissed me lightly on the lips and I sighed then we went our separate ways. Gym, goodie. We sat on the bleachers again and watched the boys. Apparently my brother also had gym this period with Jace, Alec, Sebastian, and Merloin. I noticed the her eyes never left my brother. And I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked me but still never taking her eyes off my brother. "You got bad for my brother." I laughed even harder. "I do not." she insisted. "Oh yea then why is that you haven't taken you eyes off him since we got out here?" She looked like she was speechless but huffed out a breath and said, "Fine I like your brother he is gorgeous and sweet at the same time. Those qualities usually don't go together with a boy that looks like that. Besides you are dating my brother why cant I date yours?"

"Oh I don't have a problem with you dating him. I would rather see him with you then any of these other bimbos out here. And I am aware that I am dating your brother…for now." I finished under my breath. "What was the last part?" "Huh, of nothing just forget it."

"No I will not forget Clary, what is bothering you? You have been acting funny since this morning. What did Seb say that put you in this mood?" I know my face must have paled cause my brother came running over to the bleachers followed closely by Jace and Alec. I could see the smile on Seb's lips from across the field he knew that he got to me. That just pissed me off further. "Clare-bear, what's the matter? You look like your about to either kill someone or throw up. And do not tell me nothings wrong cause I know you better then that." I didn't want to answer cause Jace, Alec and Iz were now all looking at me with concern. I still had my eyes on Seb and by now him and Merloin we looking at me and laughing and that was the breaking point. "Excuse me for a second."

I pushed past there concerned faces and went across the field to were Seb and Merloin were standing and I heard my name and a shh sound. He still had a smug look on his. "Can I help you or is Wayland done with you already." He laughed. I smiled balled up my fist and it landed hard across his nose and when he fell to the ground I punched him again in the eye this time. I was going to hit him again when I felt two someone pulling me off him and dragging me away.

JPOV

I could tell that something was bothering her since this morning, but she wouldn't tell me what. I am not good at guessing what's wrong with people. Is she mad her brother is talking to Iz? No that cant be right she loves that girl and he brother seems to like her too. He seems like a nice enough dude. I put my arm around her at lunch and she leaned into me putting her head on my shoulder. It felt so damn good to have her in arms that I almost forgot that we were in a room full of people. So I just leaned and gave her kiss on the forehead inhaling her scent. Her hair smelled like strawberry's it was a delicious scent. I flashed back to last night in my room when she threw me against the wall and how fucking sexy that was. But how not cool it was when she left me there like that with a serious hard on. I took care of that not long after just thinking about her petite body against mine. Ok I need to stop cause its getting me all excited and I know her brother wouldn't appreciate me taking her in the parking lot and having my way with her. So I turned to talk to Alec to get my mind back right. Now what the hell is he talking about.

"…..so he asked me out. Jace did you hear anything I just said to you?" I answered honestly. "Sorry no but what about someone asking you out?"

"This guy his name is Magnus he's in my English class. You cant miss him if you see him he wears really bright clothes." Right now I know who is talking about I seen him around. He was really flamboyant. I mean I knew Alec was gay since forever but he had never been out on date before so he must like this dude. "What did you tell him?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy ****J **

"I told him I would go." he said sheepishly. Goodness is he blushing? He must like the guy. "Okay but I am not a girl I will not be helping you pick out clothes or anything." I said matter of factly. He looked horrified. "I would never ask you to do that. I can dress myself thank you very much." "Good to know dude." It went on like that but I stopped listening and just enjoyed Clary in my arms. Her brother kept looking at her weird. I guess he could tell something was wrong either that or he didn't like the way I was touching his sister. Well if he had been around last night he would have had a fit if he didn't like this. The bell rang and Clary detangled herself from me and prepared to leave.

What the hell no kiss for me. I grabbed her hand firmly pulled her back and lightly brushed my lips across hers and she sighed into my lips. Then I let her go and walked to gym with Alec. We got out on the field and the couch told us to do whatever cause he had plays to make for the up coming season.

I could see Iz and Clary on the bleachers talking and she still looked like something was wrong, even though she was laughing at Iz. I could vaguely hear Sebastian talking to Merloin about something. I was beginning to really hate that guy who was my friend just a few days ago. I quit listening to them and turned to Alec and Jon. "So you like my sister huh?" I heard Alec ask him. "Yea I do, is it okay with you if I ask her on date this weekend?" wow did actually just asked to date Izzy I was really beginning to like this guy. Before Alec could answer he looked over at Clary who had an expression I couldn't place but it didn't look good.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." He started to walk towards Clary and Izzy. So me and Alec followed him. . "Clare-bear, what's the matter? You look like your about to either kill someone or throw up. And do not tell me nothings wrong cause I know you better then that." I heard him ask her but she wasn't even looking at him she was looking across the field toward those other two jerk offs. She looked like she had her mind set on something. "Excuse me for a second." she pushed part me and Alec and walked out onto the field to were Sebastian and Merloin we talking.

"This is not going to be good, come on." Her brother said. But I looked at him like he was crazy what could she possibly be doing going to them. But as we made our way across the field I seen her fist clench. And heard the ending of what he was saying, "…..Wayland done with you already?" then she hauled back and punched him in the nose and he flew to the ground and got on him and hit him again. At this point we were running to her and me and Jon grabbed her to pull her off him because she was winding up for another one. Now I know what was bothering her. Apparently the words Seb told her this morning had really been bothering her but she didn't say anything.

We dragged her back to the stands as the coach made his way over to check on Sebastian. His face looked pretty bad and at that I had to laugh. "Damn red you sure do have a fiery temper and a hell of a right hook. Remind me to not piss you off." She smiled a little but it wasn't a real smile it was forced.

"Damn it Clare-bear mom is going to be pissed that I let this happen. I told her I would watch you. But I have to admit that was pretty awesome." "Yea trust me he is never going to live this one down he just got his ass handed to him by a girl." I laughed and boy I would make sure to never let him forget about what just happened. Or the fact that there was still something bothering my girl. I would have to fix this but it would have to wait cause now the coach was making his way over here. Damn she is going to get in some trouble for this even though coach had an amused look on his face.

"Fray do you want to explain to me what just happened? Not that it wasn't funny but you did just beat up Verlac on school grounds." She looked likes he wanted to cry. I didn't not want to see her cry she was to beautiful for that. "Now I am sorry but you are going to have to come with me to the office." She said ok and hung her head as she walked toward the office.

"Damn it I knew there was something wrong with her but she doesn't normally do things like this, that's my department." I heard Jon say to no one in particular. "It's not your fault Jon, something has been bugging her all day but she wouldn't tell me what it was." Iz said with her hand on his arm like she was comforting him. Damn that girl worked fast. "I know that, but I told my mom I would watch out for her now that I am here and look what happened the first day I was here, she just beat the shit out of some dude for looking at her." "I don't think she hit cause he was looking at her, he was talking about her and he said something to her this morning. I think that is what has been bothering her." I said thoughtfully but why what he said would be bugging her I didn't know. Did she not realize that she is different from all the other girls I have dated?

"Well don't just leave us hanging Jace. What did he say?" I could hear the concern in her voice. "He told her that I would be through with her in week and when I was done with her he would be waiting or some dumb shit like that." I said through my teeth man that guy pissed me off. Sad that my girlfriend got to hit him before I did. But it was oh so hot watching her do it. She is cute when she is all pissed off. "Well that does explain why she said what she said before you guys came over." Huh, what had she said. Could what he said be bothering her that bad. Damn now what did she say. "Well what exactly did she say Iz?" "She said something along the lines of she was dating you and then she said for now under her breath. You don't think she took what Seb told her to heart? Jace you better talk to her and tell her that he was lying about that. Even though it was kind of the truth." Great now her brother was looking at me like he wanted to kill. The last thing in the world I would do is to hurt her I….I think that I….love her. Wait where did that come from I barely know her. Then again the thought of being without her actually pained me.

"Dude you better not hurt my sister cause if you do I will be the one punching you in the face." Ooo scary. I looked in in the eyes and said, " Same goes for you buddy and I would never hurt Clary okay." He nodded and Iz looked kind of confused. "I am going to find her and see what they gave her to beating up Verlac. But most likely suspension." I didn't want to think about having to come here and not see her. God this is going to suck. I thought as I walked to the office. She was sitting in the principals office with her head still hanging and her hands on her face. It took all I had to stay and wait for her to come out instead of barging in there and hold her till she felt better.

CPOV

I was sitting in the office with my hands covering my face waiting for them to tell me what my punishment was going to be. I knew that I was going to be in so much trouble when I got home and mom finds out what I did. I am supposed to be the good kid, getting into fights and such was Jon's department.

"Well Clarissa before we decide what we going to do, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The principle asked me. I looked up and considering nothing I was going to say was going to make this any better I thought of something nice to say.

"I want to tell Seb I'm sorry for hitting him if that's okay. I am also sorry that I cause trouble I don't usually get in trouble." He looked like that softened him up which was a good thing. Maybe he will go easy on me but there is no way I am really going to apologize to that dick after what he did. I'll make it look good but I will not be sorry.

"Well I am glad you want to apologize, the coach will bring you to when were done. Since this is the first time you got in to trouble we are going to go easy on you. We wont suspend you but you will be here after school every day for a week cleaning the classrooms with the janitor. You will also spend lunch in detention for week." Well that was better then I expected. Maybe he wont call my mom since I am getting detention during and after school. Please tell me I can go now. "The coach will take you to apologize to Mr. Verlac and you may go to you next class but you are expected to stay after school to help. Understood?" "Yes, sir thank you and again I am really sorry."

I walked out of the office with the coach and seen Jace propped up against the wall waiting looking thoughtful. I waved my hand at him covertly telling hi and stay back for now at the same time. We walked down the hall the nurse's office and he opened the door for me. I walked in and Seb was laying on the bed with some ice packs on his face and I had to try not to laugh cause his face looked horrible. The coach asked the nurse to step outside for a minute. He opened his eyes at me and they were in between horrified and pissed at the same time. I took the chair next to him and sat down.

"I am sorry that I hit you Seb. I told them I would apologize to you so there I did." He looked surprised when I leaned down close to his ear to whisper, "but I am not really sorry you deserved everything you got. Next time you should leave me alone and don't ever say bad things about Jace to me again you jealous ass hole." I got up and he looked shocked. I gave him a sweet smile as the nurse came back in and I walked out the door.

Jace came up and grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles where they looked a little bruised and sent little shivers of excitement through my body everywhere his lips touched. He planted gentle kisses on every one of my knuckles. "Jace." I whispered in a husky voice. "We are still in school and we have to get to class." He noticed I was breathless and smiled and he walked me to class together.

Apparently the teacher already knew about me and Jace being late and so did everyone else. They were all looking at me telling me good job and I wish it would have been me who hit the jerk. I smiled at all of them and we made our way to our desk. My project was severely lacking, I couldn't think of anything to draw. I seen Jace take out his sketch pad and a canvas and he started to draw. I watched a little but I needed to get started with mine I had several good ideas. I took out my sketch pad and when I opened it up I knew exactly what I was going to draw, my friends. Just like I did the other day all sitting at the table together talking. Maia and Jordan looking loving into each others eyes, Iz and I decided to replace Merloin with my brother better choice if I say so. They were laughing at each other, Alec and Jace talking across from me with a series look on his face and of course Jace with an amused half smile he gets every time they talk.

I looked up from my canvas and gasped at what Jace had drawn. What he thought was beautiful was apparently me. I seen him smile without looking up from what he was doing squeezed my hand before going back to work. However the picture he had of me was far to beautiful to be me. "Jace you made me to pretty. I don't really look like. In that picture I look like a goddess and I am not." He stopped then and looked at me with his eyes smoldering and he gave me his signature smile. I got a little wet just looking at it, god help me. He brought his lips to me ear and then whispered, "Clary to me you are the most beautiful thing in the world." He kissed me just below my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. Then he smiled and went back to work.

This boy was going to be the death of me. I had a hard time concentrating after that. But I managed to sketch out my drawing on the canvas. Just had to paint it tomorrow. As the bell rang I gathered my things. "You coming over today?" "Can't I have to stay here and clean as my punishment but I might be able to this weekend. Depends on if my mom finds out about this little incident." He pouted a little. That was the cutest thing. "Look on the bright side if I can go over I will be sleeping over all weekend." I smiled at him seductively and he wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Clarissa you will be helping me clean the art room as your punishment for the week. I thought you would like that better then cleaning anything else." She smiled brightly at me. "Yes thank you." Jace smiled and left. I helped her clean paint off of desks and paints brushes. All in all not a bad way to spend detention. I thanked her again when the hour was up and when home.

I let out a big breath and walked in the house to the sound of mom and Jon in the kitchen laughing. Maybe he didn't tell her. I walked in and she smiled at me. Whoo I wasn't in trouble. "Where have you been little miss?" she asked me. Uhh what am I going to say well the truth helps. "I was helping the art teacher clean up after class for extra credit." Well it was mostly the truth. "We are doing paintings and some people don't seem to know the canvas from the desk or how to clean a paint brush." She laughed and told me I was a sweet girl for helping and went back to cooking dinner. Jon shoot me a pointed look and we walked out the kitchen and up to my room.

"Well I see some things don't change." He said as he took in my painted walls.

"Yea they don't. Thanks for not telling mom what I did at school. I don't know what came over me he just makes me so mad. Which is so not normal for me."

"I know that. I wasn't going to tell on you don't worry sis. But there is something I want to talk to you about." "Oh.' I raised my eyebrow. "Uh yea I was wondering if it would bother you if I asked Izzy out this weekend?"

"Not one problem at all she seems to really like you. She couldn't keep her eyes off you when we were in gym class." opps I covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to tell him that, god she is going to kill me when she finds out I told him she was gawking at him. "Hmm well I guess that a good sign that she is going to say yes." he smiled. "Please don't tell her I told you that she would kill me dead." "I wont but you have to tell me what she's like so I know where to bring her." I thought about that for a minute.

"You really like her don't you?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yea I suppose I do but I hardly know her." Hmm well lets change that shall we. "She loves to shop, honestly she shops like a champion. It's like a sport to her and she is the captain. She is funny, energetic, and she is going to love you so calm down. Figure the other stuff out for yourself." As he started to walk out my room with a smile on his face I added, "She loves to get dressed up just so you know."


	9. Chapter 9

We get to Magnus in this chapter yay for you Malec fans…..

Hope you enjoy R&R as always Cassandra Clare owns

It was Friday already and I was on my last day of clean up and detention for lunch thank god. I hated not being able to be around my friends for lunch. Izzy of course told my brother yes to that date and she was supper excited. I was going to sleep over the weekend and I was super excited about that. Jace didn't know yet I was going to surprise him with that later. When I got to the room for detention it was coach and he told me that I could go have lunch with my friends today. I thanked him and walked to the cafeteria. I walked up from the end Jace couldn't see but Jon and Iz did. I put my finger to my mouth for them to be quit. I walked up behind him and grabbed his waist and said, "Boo!" It wasn't him I scared it was Alec sitting next to him he actually jumped out of his chair and grabbed his chest. "Jeez, jumpy much." Jace told him.

"Though kudos for trying to scare me little red. Sorry it didn't work out for you though. Try harder next time." He smiled. I sat down and he pulled me closer so he could wrap his arm around my waist. It felt amazing when he touched me. "So who do we owe a thanks to for springing you from detention?" Iz said.

"Coach he told me I could go which surprised the hell out of me. I think he let me go cause he secretly hates Sebastian." We all laughed at the last part.

"So Clary what time ..….." She stopped with the look I gave her and just laughed. She knew I didn't tell him I was coming over just by the look I gave her. That's why she was my best friend. "You going to finish that sentence Iz or are you having trouble?" Jace asked her and laughed. "Nah I just remember something so disregard." Good going girl. Bell rang for class. "Ugh that damn bell means gym and I have begun to really hate that class." I say as Jace gives me a light kiss behind my ear making me loss all my train of thought. It sent a fire down my body and I suddenly couldn't wait till school was over so I could go and make him nuts for the next two days. I smiled to myself. "Just you wait I am going to get you back for that." He chuckled knowing exactly what he was doing. "Ohh scary."

"So where is he taking me tomorrow?" Iz had been asking me that all week and for pete's sake it was getting so funny. She would get more whiney everyday. Thankfully I could honestly tell her I didn't know where my brother was taking her. I told him not to tell me cause I would have eventually told her just to get her to stop whining. "Iz I have told you hundred times and I'll tell one more time I have no idea where he is taking you. I told him not to tell me for this reason right here. I would have told you already."

"Well humph you guys are no fun." she whined. "No we are not and you know that deep down you are completely excited about it even if you don't know where you are going."

She grinned and said, "well I know someone else who is being sneaky. Not telling Jace you were coming over this weekend huh. You have known since like Tuesday."

"I know that but he deserves a little disappointment. He has been driving me nuts with all the kisses to my neck and sliding his hand up….." "Okay no more that is just to much info. I so don't want to know where my brothers hands are going when no one is looking."

"Good grief Iz, his hands were not going there you perv." I seen the boys were done with there running and were headed over. "Okay remember don't tell him I am coming over. My brother already knows not to tell him. I asked nicely."

"Ladies." my brother said. Always so proper. I wonder how that would go for him tomorrow when Izzy was throwing herself at him shamelessly. I had to stifle a giggle at that thought and got weird looks from all four of them. "Sorry something funny just crossed my mind." again with the looks. "Well what was funny? I am sure we all want to know." Iz said to me.

I leaned over in her ear and told her what I was thinking and then we both bust out laughing. "oh that was a good one and oh so true."

"Okay seriously what are you two laughing about?" Jace said with a slightly annoyed look. "Nothing that you should concern your pretty little head about, girl stuff." he sighed and mumbled a whatever under his breath. "So red you coming over this weekend so I can get a rematch from the last time you were at the house, I believe pay back is in order." I laughed cause I knew exactly what he was talking about and it had nothing to do with a game. Should I be worried about this nah I can get what I want from him easy enough. "Sorry blondie but the rent has me on lockdown this weekend ." The fire in eyes died after that and I kind of started to feel bad for him but I would make it up to him later.

Art passed quickly we all had our pieces done by the end of class. Unfortunately the teacher thought that mine and Jace's were to best in class much to my embarrassment she had us show the class before it let out. I wasn't embarrassed of mine just his cause it was portrait of me. The whole class loved them both and the girls were jealous said they wished there boyfriends would paint them cause they thought they were the most beautiful thing in the world. My face was flaming by the end of that and I figured he deserved to think I wasn't coming over. I walked to my car with Iz she told them she needed to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow as an excuse to ride with me. Which was a total lie she dragged me out the day he asked her to get her something to wear but it worked none the less.

We got to my house and she insisted that she pack my things for me which I didn't like so much cause I knew her a little to well. I distracted her by telling her Jon was in his room next door to get her out the room so I could see what she packed much to my horror she packed those nightgowns she made me buy and some sexy under things. But she also packed me some shorts and tanks to were over the weekend. I was going to take some of it out and replace when she came back into the room looking a little flustered.

"Nice try Clary but I know what you were up to. I figured it out and you will not touch anything in that bag, you will be thanking me later." I sighed and knew she was right it would make Jace nuts to see me those outfits. She knew she won so she smiled and we walked out the door to my car.

"So I see you attacked my brother for those few minutes you were gone. You move even faster then I do." We both had a good laugh about that. "Clary can I ask you something?"

That sounded ominous cause she sounded a little worried. "Is your brother still a virgin?" wow I so was not expecting that. How should I answer this I knew the answer and it was defiantly no but I didn't want to tell her that so I went with the safe answer. "Look as much as I would love to answer that for you I am going to leave that one for him to answer. Its not my business what my brother does in his spare time." I knew everything he did in his spare time to be honest. He told me about all his girlfriends and I knew she would be no different. I just hoped she stuck around long enough to see how awesome he was. "Ok I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Its just good to know that going into this." She sounded a little sad.

"Normally I would answer anything you want to know about him but that is something that you two need to talk about especially if you guys do ya know….it." I finished kind of lamely. I knew I should answer but I didn't want to ruin it before it started. "K well I guess that will give us something to talk about while we are out tomorrow. Please don't ask me that about Jace cause u might not like the answer." I was not an idiot I knew the answer I mean how can someone that hot be a virgin?

"Iz you don't have to worry about that, I'm not stupid I know he's not. I am just going to be careful with him that's all." "Good cause the last thing I want is for you two to be fighting or break up and you not come around anymore." I know that might happen but I hoped that it would. "I don't think that would stop me from coming around Iz, you are my best friend and me and your brothers relationship has nothing to do with that." she smiled as we arrived at her house. Thankfully done with the conversation.

"Ahh and she is a liar." I heard the silky voice come from behind me as I walked up the stairs behind Iz to get to her room. I had my bag in my hand so no use in lying about this one. "Well I had to pay you back for all those kisses during school. I thought this was the most appropriate cause the other things I thought about would have gotten us into trouble." He eyes darkened at that comment. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and just when he lips were about to touch mine. "Hey you two mom is still wondering around here somewhere and if she sees this you wont be able to stay." damn her for interrupting but she was right.

He reluctantly let me go and I pressed my fingers to my lips and touched his with it. Before I walked into her room. I whispered in his ear, "later." and I could see his shiver a little so I kissed the spot behind his ear like he always did me and was rewarded my seeing his pulse quicken in his neck. "Careful red don't start things you cant finish." "Oh I plan on finishing." I whispered in his ear and then walked into Izzy's room.

"You do know that you are going give him blue balls or a heart attack by doing that." I laughed. "Well you should have seen what he was doing to me in school, he deserved it." I stated it cause it was the truth. Oh and I planned on following through with it just like I told him. He was not getting away from me tonight and so help me if Iz interrupted again I think I may have killed her.

Someone knocked at the door. Iz rolled her eyes and said, "Come in Jace." "It's not Jace it me." it was Alec. "Sorry to interrupt but mom just left for her business trip." The Lightwoods parents were attorney's so they were gone a lot so much in fact I had never met there father yet. "I was wondering if you could help me out?" he was staring at his feet while he was talking. "Oh asking me for help, what can I do for you brother dear?"

She was way to excited about this for her own good.

"I have a date tonight and was wondering if you could help me choose something to wear?" still staring at his feet. He was so adorable and I am pretty sure he was blushing at the same time. "You have a date?" she asked like it was news. I already knew. "Ya that kid Magnus I think his name is asked him out, right? That's his name Magnus. Jace told me the other night." "How is it that I didn't hear about this I am your sister?" Iz demanded.

"I was nervous enough already and you get very excitable. Plus I thought Jace would have told you and I said it at the table the other day but you weren't playing attention to me." still looking at his feet. Man that kid needed to learn to look at people when he talked. But I guess he was nervous about asking for help and about his date. "I would love nothing more then to help you get ready." she beamed. Uh oh he was in trouble now.

An hour later Alec walked back into the room with some form fitting jeans and a black button down shirt that had a baby blue under shirt. Perfect it brought out his eyes. She was a genius you had to give her that. "Well that do ya think." she asked me. "If I wasn't dating your brother and you weren't gay I would go for you." He smiled but he was blushing furiously. "What was that I just heard?" Jace said from the other side of the door. "Did you just call my brother hot? You are one fickle women." I laughed and walked over to him and gave him a kiss but he turned his head.

"I believe you just expressed interest in my brother not me." He said with a crocked grin. So u grabbed his face with both my hands and crushed our lips together and it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around me and deepen it. "Uh excuse me but we are still standing right here." ugh damn that girl and her timing but she was right we were in her room. "Sorry Iz just proving a point." Then the door bell rang. We all raced down the stairs and threw the door open at once. We all started laughing.

"Well it sounded like a herd of elephants coming to get the door but I can see its just you three." Magnus beamed. He was definitely colorful. Bright blue shirt and black leather pants with some spiky black hair. He was also covered in glitter. "Sorry we were just racing to the door, you probably going to want to come in so we can get Alec for you." I told him and Iz went to find him. "I'm Clary and the silent monk beside me that's giving you the glare is Jace, Alec's brother."


	10. Chapter 10

Ah and here is one of the chapters that cause the rating to M. I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Ah yes I have heard about you two from Alec. He likes you bumpkin thinks you liven things up. Especially since you beat up Sebastian. Your so tiny I don't see it." I liked him already. "She is a lot meaner then she looks trust me." Jace said. I don't know if I should be hurt by that or not. I decide not cause its true. "Well she certainly tamed you so I guess she must be something special." He winked a glittering eye at me.

"Well nice to see everyone getting along." Izzy said as she made her way back down the stairs with Alec in tow. He looked really nervous.

"My my Alexander don't you look nice. Your sister must have dressed you and I approve." I swear I didn't think he could get any reader then he already was but he did. They left after that and me and Iz went to her room so we could talk about whatever.

"So what are you going to wear Clary? If I was you I would go with the white one make you look all innocent." I thought about it and she was right the white was nice. It was silk and want all the way to the floor but was tight and it hugged all my curves. Well the ones that I did have. "I like the way you think. But we all know I am not really that innocent."

As we changed we heard Jace go into his room down the hall and she looked at me with go ahead look. "You sure I can at least stay till Alec gets back that way you can bombard him with questions about his date." "Nah you go you look great. I want to hear all about it…. Well maybe not all about it but you know."

I walked down the hall and knocked on his door. I heard him say come in and I could tell he was at his desk. So he wasn't facing me when I would walk in. I opened the door and went inside and he didn't look up just smiled cause he knew it was me. I almost got to him when he looked up and his breath hitched. "Clary you look… beautiful." I smiled Izzy and her brilliant ideas. He got up to met me the rest of the way and took my in his arms for a hug. Just him hugging me sent little shiver through my body. I didn't notice when they started moving backwards. Soon he had me against the wall trapped just like last time, so I couldn't get away.

"Umm Jace do have a thing with walls or something?" "Yes I like to put you up against them cause they look much better with you on them." He said looking at me and then lowered his lips to my neck. He started kissing at my throat then started planting open mouth kisses all the way to my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth when he nibbled on my ear lobe. He was pressed so close to me that I could feel his hard on and it wasn't helping at all. I decided this wasn't fair at all him having all the fun.

I rolled my hips against him and he let out a low moan and threw his head back. I did it again and his lip descended on mine and he slowly ran his tongue over my top lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him and it was the single most erotic kiss of my life. He tasted like heaven and his body which my hands were now touching was like a gift. I tugged at his shirt and he took it off only breaking our kiss when he had to lift his shirt over his head. God he was so hot. I ran my hands over his sculpted chest as he was kissing me. I was about to gasp for air when he released my mouth only to kiss my neck. His hands started to travel under my nightgown which he had rucked up to my knees. He was running them higher up my thighs when guess who walked in without knocking again. But this time with her hand covering her eyes.

"What the fuck Izzy?" He growled at her in frustration. "I just thought you should know that mom is back her plane was delayed until 2 am so she wont be leaving for another 3 hours. Unless you want to explain to her that you and your girlfriend were from the looks of things about to get to second bass, I suggest you release her and finish this up later." she walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Don't be mad at her she was just trying to help." he growled in frustration. "I know but damn it if she doesn't keep ruining the happiest moments of my life." I giggled at that lame ass comment. "I'll be back later after your mom leaves again, I promise. Unless your going to sleep before midnight." "Are you kidding me I will wait for you all night beautiful." he released me and I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants and he moaned. "I'll be back to fix that later." With a wink over my shoulder I walked out of the room and back to Izzy.

"Look I am sorry for that but she just walked in and told me. She is in the kitchen."

"It's fine he will get over it later. I promised I would go back after your mom leaves. By the way thanks for the heads up. That would have been embarrassing if your mom walked in on that." Just the thought of that made me want to hurl. She would tell my mom and I would be allowed over here again. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well no problem. It looked like things were just getting interesting for you too. What is up with the wall when there is perfectly good bed in the room?" I laughed cause I pretty much asked the same thing a minute ago. "He said the walls look better with me on them. How cheesy can you get, but it was adorable." She feel off the bed laughing at me. I laughed too and reached down to give her my hand to help her up. "Come on mom is making a snack for us."

We got the kitchen laughing. Her mom was making cookies for us which was awesome. "Where is Alexander? I can hear the piano so I know where Jace is." I looked up I did hear the piano I hadn't known he played. "Alec is out with a friend but he should be back before you have to leave again. I'll text him to see how much longer he'll be." She was warning him more like it. I got the feeling that his parents didn't know he was gay. Oh well not my business. "He said he's on his way, I told him you were making cookies so that probably why he is in a hurry." Cookies started to smell great. The music stopped and Jace stepped into the kitchen with his shirt on thank god.

"Mmmmm smells good in here. You making cookies for me mom?" "I am making them for all of you, greedy." But she laughed. It was nice to see this. "Incase you were wondering when we were little Jace used to eat all the cookies so we couldn't have any. He was so mean." I laughed cause she was scowling at him and stuck his tongue out at her and I got a little flushed. That tongue was just down my throat and it was delicious. "You alright dear you look a little red." "Huh, yea I'm fine." Jace snickered like he knew what I was thinking about. Cookies all done 20 minutes later and in walked Alec. Covered in glitter and a big smile on his face with the clear sign of swollen lips. Oh god were my lips like that too, I touched them. Yep a little swollen but no one seemed to notice me. His mom wasn't facing him so I got up and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"What Clary?" He looked a little lost. "Look I don't know if you noticed in your euphoria, but you are cover in glitter from Magnus and your lips are swollen." He hurriedly looked down and gasped a little, clearly he hadn't noticed. "Thanks for telling me man, I don't know how I would have explained that one to my mom. Just tell them I went to take a shower." "K." I walked back in the room and got looks from both Izzy and Jace. So I texted her what happened and she laughed. I just handed Jace my phone and showed him what I texted her and he also burst out laughing. "What so funny." Mrs. Lightwood asked. Of course we had to be all obvious about it and say, "Nothing." in unison.

After cookies were all gone, Jace had the most still a cookie hog. He and Alec went to there rooms. Me and Iz stayed in the kitchen with her mom until it was time for her to leave again. She told us that we should get some sleep but she appreciated the company. She called from the air port 20 minutes later saying she was boarding her flight and would call when she landed. Iz looked at me and smiled as we got closer to her room. "Go ahead and go you know you want to, I'll see you later or in the morning. If you don't come back I'm going to assume you got some." She was still laughing as she closer her door and I walked to Jaces door. I didn't knock just walked in and wouldn't you know it he was sleeping. Snuggled under his fluffy blankets. Well this was going to be more fun then I originally thought.

I crawled under the sheets with him and he didn't stir at all. So I delicately started to trail my hand down his bare chest. He moaned in his sleep as I started planting kisses on his neck and started making my way down his chest. I nibbled a little on his nipple and he arced his back and made a growling noise. Then he eyes went wide as he look me in and what I was doing. "Damn and here I thought I was the naughty one. You win this round red." "Well you sleep like the dead. Unless you were already dreaming I was doing this and just assumed you were dreaming." I arced an eyebrow at him and he just laughed. "As you were that was feeling good."

I continued to plant open mouth kisses down his chest nibbling at certain points earning moans from him. I started getting lower placing kisses on his stomach down, down I went with the kisses. I ran my hand under the fabric of his sleepy pants teasing him. I could feel his arousal through the fabric and it felt yummy against my gown. I smiled at him and rubbed my hand along his hardness over his pants earning a deep moan from him that sounded more like a growl. His eyes were on fire when he looked back at me again. He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me on the mattress and then he was on top of me using his elbows to support his weight.

He the made his way along my jaw planting kisses as he went sending little shivers of pleasure down my body. He was playing with the straps of my night gown. He pulled them down my shoulder and kissed the spot were they used to be. I was breathing rather heavily and so was he. He was about to take down the other strap which would effectively pull it off my chest. He looked at me like he was waiting for approval. So I sat up and pulled the night gown over my head and threw it to the ground and he sucked in his breath as seen that I wasn't wearing a bra and the panties that he commented on the other day. His hands began there decent down the side my body down the curve of back and over my waist. It was the most delicious thing I ever felt everywhere he touched it was like fire, slowly engulfing my entire body. I could feel the wetness in my panties from his just running his hands down my body. I swear if someone comes in this room right now I may very well kill them. It was the only thing I could this about at the moment. I tugged on the hem of his pants telling him that they needed to go. So I slowly pushed them down and he pulled them the rest of the way throwing them across the room. He looked in my eyes and pulled off my panties and they went in the growing clothes pile. I thought I should tell him. It was embarrassing kind of. "Ummm… Jace. I think that I should tell you something." I gasped as he started running his hand up my thighs getting closer to what was between them. He stopped. "What's that?" He whispered in my ear. "I…ummm. I've never…umm..never had sex before. I know you have and I don't want to disappoint you with my lack of knowledge." He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I would never be disappointed with you Clary. I wish I could say I never have either but I cant but I wish I had waited for you. More to the point of just one of your touches makes me crazy with desire and if you want to stop and wait I am okay with that."

I sighed. God I loved him. Oh I just said well I guess there is no denying it I do love him.


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

I didn't want to stop god just looking at her made me want to jump her right then. But if she wanted to stop I would. It would suck but I would do just about anything for her at this point. I think that I love her, I Jace Wayland have fallen in love with this little fire ball of a girl. I would wait forever for her to be ready as long I got to kiss her and hold her to me. The silence was killing me was she going to tell me stop I wish she would say something. "Say something red, your killing me here." she sighed then and smiled up at me with devious looking smile, god that was hot. "I don't want to stop if you don't." oh great she was asking me. I had her here naked in my arms and I had a desire that would never go away if I didn't have her now. "I'm a dude and your naked and beautiful of course I don't want to stop but if you are uncomfortable I will."

She then took my hand and pulled it up from where I had stopped on her thigh and she was going higher. What is she doing trying to kill me. She put my hand on her and I felt the warm wetness that was coming from her and she licked her lips. She was trying to kill me. "Jace, does that feel like I want you to stop?" well there is a way to answer the question. Well okay then I stopped thinking upstairs and started thinking with what was downstairs. I ran my fingers along the outside and she moaned in pleasure and as I entered her with one finger I could really feel all the warmth and wetness coming from her and it was the mostly delicious thing I had ever felt in my life. I started to move my finger inside her she moaned louder as I inserted one more and she arced her back in pleasure. She grabbed my mouth and immediately ran her tongue over my lips asking for entrance. I gave it to her and she ran her tongue over mine and I rubbed hers back. She was still moaning against my mouth. I really hope that Alec and Iz don't come in here cause I am almost positive they can hear this and I will make her get louder that was a promise. I took my mouth away from hers and she was taking short raspy breaths. I started kissing down her neck and got lower towards her chest. I kissed the top of her breast and she started breathing heavier, I smiled against her skin. I took her nipple into my mouth running my tongue over it and I thought she was going to have a heart attack she arced her back and said my name all low and breathy. Did I mention I love when she says my name and I planned on making her scream it tonight.

She pushed me back on the bed, god that was sexy. She ran her hand down my chest looking into my eyes and she started kissing me. Her hand still getting lower, her touch was like liquid fire spreading through me and I loved it, hell I loved her. It never felt like this when I had had sex with those other girls. It was fleeting only lasting a moment and then gone but everywhere she touched made me shiver. So this is what making love felt like. I gasped as she touched me attentively at first and then she grabbed my length. I swear this was the best thing in the world. She was working it up and down when she moved her mouth from mine and started trailing kisses down my chest to my stomach. Down she went when mouth came around my head and she started sucking I let out a moan of pleasure of my own. Good thing the rents weren't home cause this would wake the house hold. Her mouth felt so good wrapped around me. My hands were fisted in her curls as she worked me up and down. I am sure someone heard that cause I heard two different types of music start at that point. I smiled.

I grabbed her shoulders easing her off me and laid her back on the bed reached over to the drawer and grabbed a condom out of it. I looked into her eyes and she looked sure and the dumb ass that I am I had to ask again and tell her the truth. "Are you sure you want to do this babe? It is going to fell a little uncomfortable at first, it might hurt." "Jace don't make me beg and I am aware that it will probably hurt, just go easy on me please." I kissed her forehead. "Clary I would never hurt you, I love you." She sucked in a breath. Damn it, that just slipped out and she is going to get up and run out of here like hell was following her. That was a little soon. I looked at her waiting for her to move and she didn't. "Jace." she whispered. "I love you, too." The world came to stop at that moment. She loved me to, this beautiful creature in front of me loved me too. I kissed her and tore open the package and rolled it down my length.

"I am going to go slow but tell me if I hurt you and I will stop." I was being polite but her brow furled and she said, "If you tell me one more time that you are going to stop I may have to kill you." I smiled that's my girl she was so sexy when she was mad. "Yes mame."

I slowly lower my body onto hers. I eased my self in her a little and then she gasped in pain and I was going to stop but she gave me that look again. I eased in little by little till I was all the way inside and we were completely connected in every way. She let out a little breath and looked up at me with pure lust in her eyes. I started to move slowly on top of her as to not hurt her further but she started to moan and it just got me more worked up. So I started going faster and faster until I had her screaming my name in little soft breaths and then louder. I could feel her shudder under me like she was reaching her climax and so was I. As I went faster she came and screamed my name in pure ecstasy and then I did. I laid my head on her shoulder and she kissed my neck. When I looked at her she was smiling like she just won something. Like I was the prize when really she was. I climbed off her and went clean myself up. When I came back she was getting her clothes on and I didn't like that idea to much. She smiled at me when I walked in. She went to walk towards the door and I grabbed her around the waist, "Where do you think you are going red?" I hope she didn't think I wanted her to leave that was the last thing I wanted. "I was going to go back to Izzy's room and get scolded cause I know she heard that, the whole neighborhood probably did." I laughed she was probably right but I liked that I could make her scream out in pleasure like that. "Well I think that Iz can wait to scold you until tomorrow morning. I wasn't quite done with you."

"Oh really, and what else pray tell do you do with the girls once your done with them?" Well most girls get thrown out on there ass that's what but I would never dream of doing that to you. There were many but none of them hold a candle to you baby. "I want you to stay and lay with me, that's what. I would prefer not to talk to about any other women with you, in fact I don't ever want to talk to another women who isn't you." She laughed at me like I was making a joke. "Oh really and what about Iz or your mom for that matter?" She just had to be a smart ass about it, she was me with boobs and man they were some nice ones too. Getting off topic head focus. "You know what I meant but if I need to spell it out for you. I don't want any other women in a romantic way that isn't you, now get your petite ass in the bed and lay with me." "Well when you put it that way." She smiled. We went to the bed and I enveloped her in my arms and she snuggled right in. She fit perfect in my arms like she was made special for me.

"By the way, that was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." she whispered in the darkness. I fell asleep with the girl I loved in my arms and not a care in the world. It was the best nights sleep I have ever had.

CPOV

I woke up that morning but I didn't want to open my eyes at all. I was deliciously warm and I really hoped last night wasn't a dream. I heard some chuckle beside me. I opened my eyes and looked up right into the most beautiful golden eyes in the world.

"You know when you are trying not to wake up to scrunch your nose and hold you eyes shut real tight." He laughed. Wow okay last night was not a dream and then I tried to move and I felt the soreness. I groaned a little and Jace's eyes were on me with a worried look in them. "You know when your worried you get these lines on you forehead." Gotcha back for that one. "Are you all right?" He asked seriously.

"I'm fine but if you must know I am little sore in my nether region. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" I smiled sweetly up at him. He burst out laughing. "I believe I do know something about that, considering I had you screaming my name most of the night." He whispered in my ear sending tingles down my spin. I jump him and straddles his waist, grabbed his hands and held them above his head and whispered in his ear. "I believe you liked every single time I screamed you name last night." I looked into his eyes and said, "However I do not believe that neither Izzy nor Alec appreciated it very much considering that I can hear the music coming from both there rooms. I will be thoroughly embarrassed when I have to face them in a little while."

"Well we can stay in here all day if you like. I can think of a few things we could do and you will like them all." He chuckled as I heard someone trying to get in his room. Then after a few door jingles and some clicking Izzy walked in the room fully dressed. Well this looked bad considering what she heard last night. My checks were burning and it ried to move off of him but his hands were on my waist. "Hey Iz, can I help you with something?" He was so calm how could he be some calm after he knew they heard everything that went on last night?

"Hey." She smiled brightly. "Do you mind handing my best friend back over to me? She needs to by the judge of what I heard last night a shower and then some clothes. By the way you could have turned on something instead of making me and Alec suffer through all that." I was completely mortified. I went to climb off Jace but he held me firm between his hands, looked up at me and smiled. "Nah, I don't think I want to give her back Iz. I like her right where she is." Did he really have to make it worse. I would burst into flames any minute now. "Well her brother will be here in about an hour to hang out with you and Alec." I jumped at that mention of my brother. "So if you want him to come in here and find her like this then be my guest, but I think he might kill you. Besides you need to tell Alec not to make jokes about it while he is here." I was about to get out of bed when I looked down at Jace and he was pouting. I laughed, "Sorry but I like you alive and she's not joking he will kill you." I kissed him soft and quick on the lips but not before Iz made a gagging noise and I smiled.

I got out the bed grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her out of the room. We walked back to hers and she told me to shower and she would set me out some clothes. I did and that hot shower really loosened up my muscles from last night. I got out the shower with a smile on my face. I walked in her room and it looked like something exploded in there and she looked mad enough to kill. I quickly pulled on my shorts, a bright green tank, and my vans. "Izzy what's wrong?" she looked like she was about to cry. "The dress I was going to wear tonight its gone, and I cant find it. I looked everywhere. It was here a minute ago I went to get something to drink and I came back and it was gone." I thought for a minute. Of course it was obvious to me who took but she was so frantic she didn't think about it.

"Wait right here. I will be back with your dress." She looked at me weird. "How do you know where its at?" I face palmed myself. She was dense sometimes. "Who did you take something away from this morning?" she thought about for a minute. When it hit her, her eyes got big and she said, "I'm going to kill him." I stopped her at the door. "Hold on think about for a second. He wont give it back easily to you. I'll go and get it from him. That's all he took right?" She nodded and I smiled, "Don't worry I'll make him pay for it."

I walked across the hall and knocked on Jace's door. He laughed and called for me to come in. Surprised crossed his face as he seen it was me and not who he was expecting which told me he did have it. I put my hands on my hips and licked my lips. I could see the flare of lust in his eyes. "So where is it Jace?" "I have no idea what you are talking about babe. But if you don't come over here and kiss me I may die." I laughed and walked over to his put my arms around his waist and leaned in. He closed his eyes in anticipation for something that didn't come. I hovered just above his lips. "Where is the dress Jace? Think carefully cause I may not kiss again if you don't tell the truth." he eyes shot open and he pouted. "It was just a bit of fun. Did she completely lose it?" "Of course she tore her whole room apart looking for the damn thing. Can you please give it back baby." I batted my eye lashes at him. I could see defeat in the cards.

I kissed his check, around his chin and up to ear. He was taking shaky breaths in by now. I got real close to his ear and whispered, "Where is the dress Jace?" I rubbed my hand across the front of his pants and felt the bulge and he moaned. I continued to tease by kissing anything but his mouth and running my hands across his sides, stomach and pants. He cursed "It's in the closet." He said in a husky voice. I walked over to it pulled out the dress, smiled brightly at him and walked out the room laughing. I win I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Went back to Izzy's room and handed her the dress. "Thank you so much, I was about to go insane. How did you know he took it?" "Cause you stole me away from him and he wasn't ready to let me go. But don't worry he will be taking a cold shower or two after what I just did to him." I giggled and she just looked at me. "You are way more sinister then I gave you credit for. I hope he suffers all day." "Don't worry he will." I heard to door bell just then and smiled at her. "I'll leave you to it, I'm going to go and hang out with my brother." She waved me out muttering things about make up and accessories. I bumped into a wet haired Jace as I walked down the stairs. "You are going to pay for that later, red." He whispered to me as we walked down the stairs. "I look forward to it goldie." I was still laughing when I got to the bottom and my brother raised his eyebrow at me. I waved him off and went to find something to eat.

Apparently the boys had the same idea and followed me to the kitchen. I walked to the counter grabbed an apple and hopped on top of it sit down. Alec went and grabbed cereal and blushed like mad when he looked in my eyes. I silently cursed myself and Jace. Who walked in and came right in between my legs which were dangling. He put his hands on either side of the counter and smiled as he reached for an apple and then kissed me.

"Dude, I like you so please don't make me hurt you. I am standing right here and you are all over my sister." I laughed a little and of course blushed. Jace looked at me and smiled deviously and pulled away but not without running his hand down my thigh in the process. "Sorry." he muttered to my brother and took a seat at the stool next to me.

"So about how long you thinks it's going to be before Izzy is ready?" We all laughed at that one. Knowing her it would be at least 2 hours or more. Good thing it was only like 2 in the afternoon. "Knowing her it would be for a few hours." Jace said.

"There is a pool table in the other room if you're feeling lucky." I told him. He smiled brightly at that. "I am the one who thought you how to play little sister." Jace helped me off the counter and managed to rub under the back of my shirt at the same time making me flustered. He smirked and walked out of the kitchen showing my brother the way to the wreck room. Damn he was paying me back.

We played a few games and me and Jon were evenly matched we won the same amount of games. By now it was 5:30 and we could here Iz on the stairs. "Finally." I huffed out and we all laughed. She didn't disappoint my brother though. When she walked in the room his jaw almost hit the floor. She was in a form fitting deep red dress that went to mid thigh, 4 inch black heels, and pin straight hair. She looked great and clearly my brother thought so too. I cleared my throat so he would say something, clearly getting the hint the shook his head. "You look beautiful." She smiled brightly and said, "Thanks."

There reservation was at 7 so they needed to get a move on things instead of staring at each other all night. "Uh Jon you know that you reservation if for 7 and it almost 6 now. You might want to get going so your not late." "Uh, right. You ready to go beautiful?" She giggled and shock her head and out the door they walked. About 5 mins later the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Alec said running. I laughed as Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know its hot that you know how to play pool. I could watch you bend over like that all night." "Well I don't think my brother would appreciate knowing the skill he taught me so thoroughly turns you on."

I was about to turn and kiss him when Alec walked back in the room with Magnus in tow. "Hello Clary." He said and just nodded at Jace who nodded back. What is it with guys nodding at each other and apparently gays did this too. "So Alec tells me that you to were going to at like rabbits last night." I could have died and Jace just seemed amused by the confession. "Well if he if jealous he's not getting any, you're here now so be my guest. We can see who can be louder, but something tells me that I will win." I was so red I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Magnus just looked amused at Jace and I looked over at Alec who was probably just as red as me. "Uh guys me and Alec are still standing right here and would appreciate if you two would stop talking like were not." Alec was studiously staring at his feet.

"I am sure that we would win though." He whispered in my ear. "Ya well if that would happen I would be silent on purpose." I snapped back and walked out of his embrace and the room. God what is with guys and there pissing contests? I walked back to the kitchen opened the fridge and grabbed some water. I shut it and heard as Jace entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry if that embarrassed you. But you shouldn't be embarrassed about it, I love when you scream my name." ugh he was so infuriating. He was so not going to like what I was about to tell him but really did he have to ruin in with something like that. I am pretty sure that Alec didn't like that conversation anymore then I did. "Wow. I think that I can be embarrassed as I want. With you and him in there with your macho ego's. I am surprised that the house is big enough to house yours let alone adding his in there too." I snapped and shoved past him and up to Izzy's room where I studiously locked her door. I got out my sketch pad and pencils. Put in my ear buds and went to work on whatever came to mind. I don't know how long I stayed there drawing like that. But I seen the door open out of my periphery vision and took out my ear buds. It was Iz I breathed out in relief. "What are you doing in here with the door locked?" I turned to see the time it was well past 10. "I got pissed and locked myself in what else would I be doing?"

"What were you drawing?" I shrugged and looked down. It was a picture of her and Jon. It was the look he had on his face when she walked in the room and the picture had blurred background except for them. She walked over and looked. "Clary, it's beautiful. Can I keep it?" I ripped it out of the book and gave it to her. She walked over and put it on the mirror of her dresser. "Now tell me why you are hiding in here and Jace was sitting outside the door like a guard dog?" damn I thought he would have gone to his room long before this or at least went watch tv. "First how was your date?"

She went on and on for like 30 minutes about how she had the best time and my brother was the most amazing person she had ever met. He was so polite and he was so cute. She finally stopped and looked at me. Yep she was done and now it was my turn. "Look he pissed me off when Magnus got here. Apparently Alec told him about what he heard last night. He and Jace then got into this pissing contest and Jace told him that he could make me louder then he could Alec, like me and him weren't even in the room. It just pissed me off I mean who does that?" I huffed out the last part. She looked at me and smiled. "Look I know you mad but he has been sitting by that door all night I am guessing at how detailed that picture is. Why don't you go and talk to him." maybe she was right but I was still mad at him. "Fine." I sighed.

I walked across the hall and knocked on his door. A muffled come in came from the other side. He was sitting in the bed with his hands covering his face. I felt kind of bad but I was still mad so I walked over and sat on the edge. He looked up at me and I could tell he was upset. "Clary I am so sorry. I should have never said that. Can you please forgive me I am an ass I know that, I also know I don't deserve you either you are way to good for me." I sighed and grabbed his hands. Why did he have to be so damn cute and sweet. I climbed in the bed and sat down in front of him, put my hands on either side of his face. "Look I am mad but don't say you don't deserve me. You just got all macho guy on me there for a minute it happens. Just don't do it again with me standing right there. Have you guy moments when I am not around to hear it. Kay." he just nodded and pulled me into his lap. He buried his face in my curls and kissed my head. "See too forgiving, I don't deserve you." I laughed.

"Right cause there is someone else on this earth who is going to make me scream there name like you do?" he looked at me a cracked his signature crocked grin. "You are right about that. I don't ever want to hear you scream anyone's name but mine babe." If he wasn't the cutest thing on the whole planet. He turned my over on the bed and hovered above me. He kissed me sweetly and looked in my eyes. "I love you so much it scares me, I haven't even known you that long. But I also cant imagine my life without you." "I don't want to imagine my life without you Jace, I love you so much. It does scare me how attracted to you I am but I just go with it." he smiled lazily at me. I could see the predatory look in his eyes as his lips found mine. It was just as passionate as last night with our tongues fighting for supremacy. Neither of us yielding to the other. He hand trailed down my side to waist and under my shirt. I let my hands trail down his bi ceps and then back up to run my fingers in his curls. I loved them so much. He was moving his hand higher and we heard something that sounded like Alec was well getting some. We both stopped and burst out laughing. We heard a knock at the door and Iz opened it before he could say come in my guess she heard us laughing.

"Oh my god, I think that it worse then hearing you to go at it. I mean really I can handle hearing guy and girl but guy on guy not so much." We both just looked at her and started laughing harder. Leave it to her to make us laugh harder then we were a minute ago. "Well I am glad he is finally getting some but really." "Iz just leave it alone and go about your business. But you may want to turn on some music if you don't want to hear that. Plus I fully intend to have Clary in a compromising position in about 5 minutes." I punched him in the arm and smiled at Iz. "Look if you don't want to listen we can go down stairs and watch a movie with you." That earned a pout from Jace. "Really? I don't want to mess up your evening." "Please, Jace will be fine besides there is always later." I looked up at him and his eyes lit up. "Fine, fine we will go and watch tv with you down stairs. But you," He pointed at me, "will be making this up to me later."

I crawled out from under him. "Whatever you say handsome." we all walked down stairs but had to walk past Alec's room on the way down. A low moan was coming out of the room and it wasn't Alec making the noise which only made us laugh all the way to the tv room. We were all fighting about what to watch that we heard two someone's coming down the stairs. "Really we been fighting about a movie so long that they are done." I muttered as they entered the wreck room. Magnus and Alec we both smiling when they walked in, which it was nice to see Alec with a smile on his face. When his eye landed on us he turned red and then Iz had to go and make it worse, "So everyone around here is getting some but me." She pouted but he turned so red at the comment. So me and Jace of course burst out laughing.

"Come now children be have you are making my lover blush," Magnus said with his hand on Alec's back. That comment only served to make things worse and now he was looking at the floor. "Okay well now that everyone is here we can all argue about what to watch." I tried to lighten the mood for the poor boy. "Well what are the choices my dear Clary?" Magnus asked.

"Hmm right now it's Harry Potter 7 part 2, Fast five , or Burlesque. We narrowed it down to those three. I don't really care either way." "Ok well they all have there moments but I am going to have to go with Fast Five. Totally hot guys in the movie." Magnus just had to go there and Jace groaned. That was his choice but not for that reason. Alec muttered and I don't care as he sat down next to Magnus on the love seat. He was still clearly embarrassed. "I'm good with that. So that means you are over ruled Iz. Sorry." She pouted. What is it with this family and the pouting, they all do it. I put the movie in and went to curl up next to Jace on the sofa. He pulled a blanket over us and I snuggled in as the movie started. The blanket should have told me he was going to be doing things other people shouldn't see. But I was oblivious until he started rubbing down my side with the tips of his fingers. I turned to look at him and he was watching the movie with a smirk on his face. He continued to run his fingers down my side and it came to rest on my knee. Then he was ribbing circles with his fingers on them while making a trail up them. By this time I was squirming to get to away from his but forgot that he had an arm around my waist and was holding me to him.

He continued to trail his hand closer and closer to the hem of my shorts. He was playing with it and then dug his fingers under and it was rubbing the hem of my panties next. I sighed and then tried to wiggle away again but he wasn't letting it happen. By this time I was getting wet and I knew where those fingers were going next. He was about to take his fingers under my panties right here in front of everyone so I bit his arm. He so wasn't expecting that so he jumped off the couch and cursed. "What the hell, you just bit me." I just laughed at him. "Well maybe next time you'll keep your hands to yourself in a room full of people." At that comment everyone was laughing. We settled back into the couch and actually watched the movie but before it was over we all fell asleep. Alec and Magnus curled up on the love seat, Jace and me curled up on the big couch with Iz's head on my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

The door bell startled us all awake in the morning. I groaned who the hell could that be at 9 am on a Sunday morning. I shocked Iz, "Go get the door before I break the door bell." She grumbled but got up and went to the door. I heard a shriek and the door slammed. That woke us all up and we went running to the door but she was making a mad dash upstairs. "What the hell Iz. Who is at the door? Do we need to call the cops?" I asked her. "It's Jon and I look hideous after sleeping the couch all night." and she continued to run up the stairs. I was shaking my head as I answered the door with my brother on the other side with a stunned look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" "Nah she just thinks she looks hideous cause we all feel asleep watching tv last night. She is going to clean up." I simply said and he exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding. I ushered him in the door and he followed me into the kitchen.

I pulled eggs and bacon from the fridge and proceeded to make scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone. Jace offered to make toast. When it was done Izzy finally came in and sat down next to my brother at the table. Who did a double take cause she was wearing short shorts, a tight as hell tank top and her hair was straight with minimal make up. She looked great she smiled at him and then we ate. "Would you like to go for a walk in park with me?" My brother asked her and she of course said yes. They left when they were done. "Wow Izzy in a park now that is funny." Alec laughed. "She is going to come back with hay fever to high heaven." Jace said laughing with him. Oh no she has allergies. "Why in the world would she say yes if she knows she has allergies?" "Cause apparently your brother has her around his finger." Jace said plainly. Huh I guess he was right. Oh well I got up and cleaned the mess.

"I am going shower since Mag is done." I walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. Got my clothes from Izzy's room to the bathroom. I shut the door and stripped, turned the water to nice and hot and climbed in. The door opened and I peaked out to see it was Jace. "What are you doing mister?" "I am going to join my beautiful girl in the shower. Figured u might need a little help washing you hair." I gaped at him as he stripped. Man he was sexy as hell. He climbed in with me and I turned to the spray. I need to cool down but the water is hot. I feel Jace come closer and wraps his arms around me.

Oh god I can feel him against my back and its not helping with my breathing. He starts kissing the back if my neck and I can feel my knees getting weak. I leaned my head back to give him better access to my neck and he starts to nibble on my ear and a moan escaped from my mouth. I can feel him smile against my skin. He turned me to face him and he pushed me up against the wall of the shower and starts to kiss my chin, my nose, and my cheeks but never my mouth. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together. I pulled closer and kissed him with everything I had. I bit his bottom lip and he moaned in my mouth. I flicked my tongue across his lips and he opened up to me. I slide my tongue around mouth and I could feel his hands rubbing up my sides. Oh man this felt amazing.

JPOV

Kissing her in the shower was like nothing I have ever felt in my life. He tiny body wrapped up close to mine was about as close to heaven as I ever would be. She was pulling me closer and running her tongue around my mouth and I couldn't help but moan it felt so good. I was rubbing my hands up her sides closer to her breasts and she had the most beautiful breasts I ever seen in my life. I ran my hands over her nipples and she gasped and threw her head back so I leaned down and replaced my hand with my mouth. I flicked my tongue across it and she was pulling my hair to bring me closer and she was moaning and gasping for air. "Oh God…..Jace that…feels soo….good." I loved when she couldn't compete a sentence cause she was enjoying herself. I returned to her mouth and she ran her hands down my stomach getting closer to my erection and boy was it hard a rock right now. With the water running down her body she was the sexiest thing I'd ever…. "AHhhhhh." She grabbed me and I couldn't think. She was running her hands up and down my length and god it felt amazing. She was kissing me hard and I could tell she wanted more and boy was she about to get it.

"Clary." I gasped out with my eyes pleading. She knew what I was asking without me having to say anything. She was shaking her heads yes unable to make a sound. But boy I was going to make her scream for me, you can believe that. I lifted her up by her ass and lowered her on to me while still pushing her against the shower wall. She moaned as I entered her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. "That's right baby hold on. If I hurt you let me know." I started slow and she was grasping at my shoulders and pressing her legs into to me so I went in deeper. I loved it when she does that. I took that as a sign. I started to go faster and I could feel her nails in my shoulder blades. She was moaning louder now that I speed up that pace. I could feel her getting wetter and it had nothing to do with the water. "Jace." she gasped out as I left her completely and then slammed myself back into her. "Harder." She said in a small voice. God I loved this girl so much. I slammed her harder and she was screaming my name in no time man that turned me on. I started to rub her clit. "Cum with me baby." I said in her ear and she screamed my name again. She shuddered all over as I felt her cumming make me about lose it. I didn't pull out in time to cum in the shower but she didn't seem to mind. She wobbled a little and I put my hands on her hips to steady her. "That was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life." I said breathlessly. She just smiled up at me and started to wash her hair, but I took the bottle from her. "I believe I said something about helping you with that beautiful."

"Oh, I just thought you climbing her to have your way with me in the shower." I laughed but washed her hair for her none-the-less. After we were done washing up I grabbed her a towel to dry off. I wrapped mine around my waist and though she had brought cloths I grabbed them before she got to them and ran to my room. It took her a minute to wrap the towel around herself and come find me. "What do you think that you are doing mister?" she said with her hands on her hips with a wicked smile on her face. "I think I like you better this way, you know dripping wet and naked." I wiggles my eyebrows at her. "Well I don't think my brother would agree with you when he gets back." I smiled and threw her clothes on the end of the bed laid back and watched as she let the towel fall the floor, and then slowly put on her clothes. I was getting excited again just watching her get dressed.

I got up and put on some pants that hung low on my hips and plan gray tee. She was checking me out while I was dressing and damn if she was looking me up and down like it was the first time she seen me naked. I loved that no matter if we seen each other naked we still looked at each other like it was the first time. I heard the front door and then a sneeze. "Looks like the love birds are back from the nature hike and Izzy is of course sick." I said. Grabbed her hand and lead her down stairs. Her brother took in both of wet hair and raised and eyebrow. Damn I forgot we both had wet hair. I looked over at Clary and sure enough she was as red as a tomato. Way to play it cool babe. Now we look guilty. "Well did yall have fun Iz? You should have known better then to go out in the park with your allergies." She shot a murderous glance with didn't work cause she sneezed in the middle of it.

"Here you go sis." Alec came around the corner with a bottle of water and some benadryl.

Always the helpful one. "This should help." He said looking like he felt sorry for her. She took the medicine. "Maybe you should take her up and lay her down Jon." Clary said from beside me. "Yeah I guess that a good idea." He walked by still taking in the wet hair. "Well that could have gone better." "Huh?" she said. "I think we both forgot about the wet hair." I said as I grabbed a piece of hers to tuck behind her ear. "Oh damn it. I hope he don't get mad and tell our mother." "I doubt that he is going to go that far."

CPOV

A few hours later I was wondering if Iz was alright. She looked pretty bad when she came in earlier. Me and Jace had made a home in the tv room watching a movie. "I think imma go check on Iz and see if Jon is ready to go home. We do have school tomorrow." He pouted, "You not staying again tonight red?" "No my mom said home on Sunday this time. Sorry blondie maybe another time." "I'll walk with you to check on sneazy."

We walked up the stairs holding hands. I opened Iz's door and seen something that will stay with my as long as I live. Her and Jon were having sex on top of the blankets. They both looked up at the same time I cursed and shut the door. "Oh my god, oh my god, my eyes." I screeched. Beside me all Jace could do was laugh. "So I guess he wont be telling your mom about the wet hair." he said in between his laughing fit.

The door flew open to completely dressed Jon and a robbed Izzy. "Oh god Clare-bear I am so sorry. I just uhhh.." I held up a hand. "Yeah I know but you could have at least locked the door Jon. God I am going to be scared forever from that." He just stood there staring at me and Iz was laughing along with Jace. God they were so related. "Clary I am sorry you had to see that. But your face was priceless." she was still laughing. "Ok if you two are quite done laughing. I was coming to see if you were ready to go home. Mom said home by dinner and its almost 5." "Yeah I'll be down in 10." "Yeah better make that 15." Izzy said shutting the door. My god they were going to finish I would have lost the mood if my brother walked in on me.

"Back down the stairs we go red. They are going to busy for 10-15 minutes." He laughed. We made out way back to the tv room. "There is really something wrong with you people. That would have ended it for me. I could never be back in to mood after someone walking in on me." I was turning red for them. For someone who just had the best shower sex ever I sure was easily embarrassed. Of course thinking about that just made me turn redder. "Do we need to get you some water to put out the fire on your face?" "God no." I snuggled closer to him on the couch. "I was just thinking about that amazing shower I had earlier." I whispered in his ear. I could see him shiver as my breath fanned across his neck. "Well it was the best shower if my life I have to say. We should do it again sometime."

"Ready to go little sister?" Jon said walking in the room. I got up from the couch gave Jace s chaste kiss on the lips. "Yep. See ya at school tomorrow blondie." "You bet." we walked out the house. When we got home mom had made Mexican me and Jon's favorite. Fully stuffed with tacos and such I went to my room to lay down. It was still only like 8 so I wasn't tired just yet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_**WYD? J**_ I smiled.

_Nothing special C_

_**Sounds fun. J**_

_It would be more fun if you were here laying with me ;) C_

_**I wish I was laying with you. My bed feels empty without you J**_

_Aww I miss you too C_

_**I can be there in 10 to help you sleep J**_

_I doubt you would help more like hinder C_

_**Maybe so. Sleep well red. I love you J**_

_Love you too. See you in the morning C_

I plugged the phone to charger and turned over and some how feel asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh damn alarm clock. I reached over and turned it off and then got out of bed. Pulled on some shorts, a band tee, and my vans. Pulled a brush through my tangled mess and put it in a pony. "I have toast for you honey. Butter and Jelly." "Thanks mom." I grabbed the toast and sat with Jon at the table. Ate my food, brushed my teeth, and then was out the door for school. Jace was waiting for me in parking lot. Grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning." "Yeah I suppose it is." I grumbled. Even after sleeping all night I was still tired. "Some one didn't sleep last night." He said as he was pulling me down the hall to my locker. "I did but I didn't sleep well there is a difference." I pulled it open grabbed my stuff and off I went to first. He lightly kissed my lips and said he would see me in second. Izzy was in her desk in the back with mine open.

"Hey, what's up?" she said raising her eyebrow at me. Damn was everyone going to comment on the bags under my eyes. "Not to much, didn't sleep all that good last night. Could have something to do with my permanent brain damage I got yesterday." She just laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh with her I mean it was contagious. I felt better already. Jace met me outside the class and how he was there already before the bell was beyond me. We took our seats in class unfortunately on opposite sides of the room now that the teacher decided to rearrange as he put it. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked across the room and smiled.

_**I missed you in my bed last night. J**_

_Perv ;) C_

_**Not like that and here I thought I was the perv. You won this round beautiful J**_

I was trying not to giggle at that one. I covered my mouth and coughed a little.

_I missed you to. I got used to you holding me I think C_

_**I did to. It felt empty without you babe J**_

_Don't worry my mom might let me stay either today or tomorrow. Depends on how well Iz can persuade her. C_

Whew that was a long one. I actually think my mom was going out of town for a art thing today. Last time was for Jon but this time is really for art. I think. Lost in thought as my phone went off again.

_**Thinking hard about me over there? I know math isn't that interesting J**_

_Nothing important right now tell ya later. I do need to pay attention I'd like to pass. C_

_**Fine fine but you are mine at lunch J**_

_Oo scary ;p C_


	14. Chapter 14

Class flew by and the bell rang pulling me out of my dazed state of mind. I gather my things up and Jace met me at my desk. "Remember all mine." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. "Yea yea im your prisoner. Take me away." I smiled up at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand and we made our way to the table which already had my brother and Iz gazing into each others eyes. I sat down. "I see that they have taken back to there old ways." Tilting my head in Maia and Jordan's direction. Iz laughed, "yea I guess so." Simon sat down on my other side his nose stuck in a comic as usual. Jace pulled my chair closer and I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head. Alec and Magnus sat down next Jace. They struck up a conversation with Jace and I wondered into lala land.

"Clare-bear…Clare-bear." my brother was waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh..what?" he laughed, "Wow you went in deep this time didn't you?" I laughed a little and shock my head yes. "Well anyway now that your back, mom just texted and said that we could stay home alone or go to a friends house cause she wont be back till Monday." Damn she would be gone a whole week. I guess that's ok I get to stay with Iz and Jace but she wakes me up way to early. "Oh okay. Jon you ever wonder if maybe she isn't doing the art thing or maybe she is but someone else is going with her?" "Uh no I never thought about that why?" "Just a thought. every time she is gone Luke's book store is closed to and don't open back up till she gets back. And he turned the garage into a studio for me and mom when we got here." He raised and eyebrow, damn could everyone but me do that. The wheels looked like that were turning now.

"Damn that is one sneaky women." he muttered to himself. "Well at least its Luke we know he's a nice guy, unlike some other people." I said pointedly and he just nodded and went back to talking to Iz. Jace kissed the top of my head again and was rubbing his fingers under the hem of my shirt on my side, sending little shivers of pleasure through out my body. It was making me hot and comforting me at the same time. The bell tolled and I groaned. Ugh I hate gym we don't do anything so that's a good thing but it was the class I had with that dip shit Sebastion. Man I can not believe that I thought he was cute at one point. "See you outside red." He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked with Alec and Jon. Iz wrapped her arm through mine and we made our way to gossip town. We made our way to bleachers as always. "So umm what's up with Simon he like never says anything to anyone. He just kind of grunts hey and then back into to the comic he goes." "He's never been much of a talker but he is nice. Other kids used to pick on him so I told him to hang out with us and they stopped." "Well that was nice of you." I smiled and laid back in the bleacher to soak up some sun. I heard feet coming towards us and knew it was the boys, but I didn't move from the position I was in.

"Hey there red ." I felt lips against my ear and I of course shivered and I felt those lips smile against my skin. Ugh did he have to make me shiver every time he touches me it sucks. "Hey there yourself." I said not opening my eyes. "So do you think it would be kewl with your parents if me and Clare-bear stayed there till Monday?" I heard Jon asking Izzy. I felt Jace sit and lift my head into his lap, I smiled. "I don't think it will be a problem her and dad are going to be gone. They are hardly ever home. Tonight they are leaving after dinner to go on a two week trip to New York for some big case they are working on together. Max is going stay with our grandma till then so we have the house to ourselves." "Kewl I'll talk to mom when we get home. Probably a good idea not to mention that your parents are going to be gone seeing as how she knows we are dating. Though Clare-bear over there is pretty good at hiding her boy toy from our mother." he kicked me lightly. "Not my fault you told her about your date with Izzy. Besides after covering for you all those years I learned how to keep secrets."

I looked up at him and smiled slyly. "Besides if she knew she might not let me stay with Iz anymore." "Yeah and that is exactly where you will be sleeping there too." he said pointedly. "But if I am sleeping with Izzy, how will you?" Everyone burst out laughing but Jon just looked horrified. "When did my sweet baby sister become such a perv?" "Hmm I can answer that one," Izzy said, "When she started hanging out with Jace. He seems to be rubbing off on her and im not sure if it's a good thing." I laughed. "Well judging from what I walked in on yesterday I am not the only perv around here." I wiggled my eyebrows at them. I think I actually seen my brother blush. Jace and Alec just kind of snickered. "Wait what am I missing? What did she walk in on dude?" "I..uhh.. Well …..ya see it..she." speechless not a good way to be, time to save my big bro from a pummeling. "Nothing really just them making out very excitedly. She had his hands held above his head. Just burned my eyes a little." more like a lot. He just looked at me in thanks and so did Iz. "Nice save red." Jace whispered against my ear. "Hmm well I see who is in control of your love life." he said then Magnus came up and wrapped his hand is Alec told him something and they walked off together.

"You so owe me dude. You almost got us ass handed to you." "Yeah fine what do you want little sister?" I smiled devilishly at him. He was going to regret this one. "I am going to be sleeping in Jace's room with him while we stay there and if you can be sneaky enough you get to sleep with Iz. But I can guarantee that Alec will be busy with Magnus." He had that damn it why did I agree to this face. "I did save your ass back there how about a little appreciation. Not like you didn't want to cuddle with Izzy." "Fine but if I so much as hear…." "If you hear what? The same thing that you going to be doing dude. I have been covering your ass for years you owe me a lot more then this and you damn well know it. Remember.." I looked over at Iz I forgot she was there for a second, damn. "Just never mind you owe me." he huffed, "Yeah I know." then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell how cliché." Jace said, "See you in art beautiful."

I grabbed Iz's arm. "Look I am sorry I said anything. It's just he thinks its kewl for him to do whatever but not me." "It's okay I know about all that stuff we had that talk on our first date. You are a good sister to him Clary. Much better then I am to my brothers." "Aww your not that bad just stop trying to cook for them and they will be fine." she laughed and hit me on the arm. Art my favorite class. I smiled when I walked in the room to my and Jace's desk. He wasn't here yet so I pulled out my sketch pad and started to sketch the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen, Jace's. I was so in the zone I didn't even notice when he sat down as the bell rang. "So are those supposed to be my eyes, cause if they are there needs to a little you reflecting in them cause that's all I ever want to see." I could feel his hot breath on my neck with lips by my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath focusing on slowing down my heart rate. "Why do have to be so sweet I thought you were a jack ass? Careful you are ruining your façade." "I never have one with you red. You ruined that the moment I laid eyes on you." I laughed so corny but oh so sweet. I couldn't wait till school was out so I could go home with him and snuggle in his warm arms.

Art class went on as usual me and Jace holding hands under the desk and him occasionally leaning in and pretending to say something in my ear when really he was kissing it or whispering something entirely in appropriate. It always makes me shiver no matter how many times he does it which is like everyday. You would think I would get used to it by now but nope he leans in and my whole body shivers in desire when he does it then he smiles and leans back over to his side of the table.

JPOV

I love that no matter how many times I lean over and whisper in her ear or kiss her ear she always shivers. I do everyday in class as often as I can to make it look like an innocent whisper in her ear that I don't want anyone to hear. She so sexy when she concentrates that I love to mess it up and the fact that she likes it makes it more fun. Every single time I do it I remember what she sounds like saying my name over and over again. I could feel my pants strain a little. I was getting excited and to make things better she was going to be staying with us for 7 whole days. The thing I plan to do to make her say my name thick with lust and look at me through hooded eyes.

"Jace." I hear my angel mutter from next me. "Jace, the bell rang." she laughs. "Oh sorry I didn't hear it. My mind was on other things." I mutter while getting up and kissing her hand. "Ya I bet it was." She laughs and I cant tell you how wonderful her laugh is. Every thing about her is wonderful, I just love her so much. I never thought that this would happen to me or that a little red head would make me fall so hard, but she did. She caged the wild beast that no one else could and she also liked to let the beast out when we were alone together. We were walking now and she was talking but I of course wasn't listening. I was to concerned with the fact that her hand fit so perfect with mine that its like she was made for me. I think im going to marry this girl. Woo what? Where the hell did that come from. I am to young to be thinking about that. But then again the thought of her with anyone else enraged me. So yep I may as well admit it to myself, I am going to marry Clarissa Fray one of these days.

"…..so I ummm…Jace are you listening to me?" she asked. Damn what was she talking about? "Huh sorry babe my mind is preoccupied right now. What were you saying beautiful." I said in my most sexy voice. "I said that I need to go home with my brother so that I can get my clothes and that maybe we could go out sometime this week or something. That is if you want to." She said that last part in a low voice. Damn I think she thinks that I don't care about what she is saying. You better prove you do care Wayland or she is going to walk away into someone else's arms and we don't want that. "Ok do you want me to ride with you and Jon to your house? I still haven't seen you room which isn't fair cause you have seen mine several times," I winked at her and she blushed. I loved when she blushed, "So what do ya say red, care to visit your room? To the going out, I will take you where ever your heart desires my love." I heard a gagging noise from behind me. Of course I turned to see Izzy standing there.

"Wow Jace you are so sickeningly sweet when your in love it makes me sick. I think I may lose my lunch." She turned to look at Clary and smiles. "Seriously what did you do to him girl? He has never been this nice to anyone. You must have been really good at something." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. She of course turns an even deeper shade of red. God Izzy really did have a way with words that annoyed the hell out of me. "Well you see when you love someone Izzy you are nice to them. I know that this is a foreign concept for you seeing as how you don't know how to be nice." I said to her and I knew I hit a cord cause she looked pissed. "Jace, be nice. She is just making fun of you cause you have never been in a serious relationship in your whole life so ease up would ya? We still have to live with her." Alec always the voice of reason when we are fighting. Why does he always have to be right. "ugh fine. I'm sorry but don't embarrass my girl, she is your friend remember and you are dating her brother." "Yea yea I'm sorry to. Its just its nice to see this side of you, I'm not used to it so I have to pick with you."

Just like that it was over. Jon showed up and him and Clary went to get there things for the week. Clary at my house for a whole week in my bed cuddling with me. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. I had this stupid grin on my face cause I could feel someone staring at me. So I turned around to see Izzy looking at me with a smile on her face as well like she was trying not to laugh at me. "What?" "Nothing its just you seem really happy right now. You love her a lot don't you?" What the hell kind of question was that of course I loved her what was not love about her? "Of course I love her, what's not to love?" I asked with a dumb look on my face like Duh! "I was just observing Jace. But don't break her heart cause I don't think she would be able to handle that. I know you love her and that by all means has never happened before but just be careful with her. Some of the girls at school are more then a little pissed that you are off the market." "What's that supposed to mean? I don't care about those skanks, they need to get over it." huh I guess I didn't notice any other girl when I was with Clary. Now that I think about girls do shoot daggers at her when they see us together, but what are they going to do about it. They can throw themselves at me all they want, Clary is all I see now. "I am just telling you. Those girls can be slimy when they want to be." With that we arrived home and went in the house. They weren't here yet so I decided I would go change and probably see if anything was out of place in my room which I unlikely. Izzy went to the kitchen, never a good thing and Alec went behind her to make sure she didn't burn the house down.

I walked in my room perfectly clean just the way I like it. I took off the jeans and shirt I was wearing and put them in the hamper. I pulled out some board shorts and sleeveless tee that shows off my arms which I know she likes. I think we should go swimming today. I wonder what her swim suit looks like knowing her it a one piece and a disappointment to me. I heard the rumble of her engine as she pulled up in the front the house. I walked down the stairs as she knocked, but Izzy was there first. She pulled Clary in the house for a hug. I think she was aiming for Jon cause she let her go and mumbled a sorry and then grabbed Jon's shirt and pulled him in for hug and then a kiss that was suggesting something for sure. Clary just laughed and walked to me and I could tell she was checking me out and I liked it. "See something you like?" She turned a little red.

"Yes and no," I gave her a look that said continue. She got real close and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I like the way your arms look in this shirt but it's a little to much clothes for me. I like you better when you are wearing nothing." Then her tongue darted out and ran over my ear lobe. I had to hold back the moan that was creeping up my throat so I grabbed her waist and my fingers dug in them. She pulled away and smiled. Izzy and Jon were still there with the front door wide open making out. "Umm Iz don't you think you might want to at least let him the house, so the neighbors don't tell mom you have your tongue down our new friends throat?" She sighed shuffled a little still not breaking the kiss and kicked the door shut. Man that girl was good. Right about that time Jon let out a moan. "Ok I think that we should leave before they start having sex in the middle of the walk way, my eyes will never recover from that." Clary said and then laughed cause Izzy and Jon broke apart and he was red. Interesting he turned red just like her.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my room to put her things away. "Uh don't you think I should put my stuff in Izzy's room? That way if your mom or someone comes my stuff will be in there. Plus I am messy and I don't want to make your room messy." "Nope you are going to leave your stuff in here beautiful. Matter of fact if you want you can hang your things in the closet if you don't want something to get wrinkled." Okay that was kind of bold of me to say and she is turning red. I think I made her feel uncomfortable. Damn umm what to say now….. "You don't have to if you don't want to it was just a suggestion. You can bring your things in Izzy's room if you want to." I said a little to fast. She def noticed that my face fell as I was talking. She came up put a hand on each cheek and kissed me very sweetly. "I would love nothing more then to hang my things in your closet Jace. It just caught me a little off guard. You just haven't really been paying attention to me today I thought you were getting tired of me." She let go of my at the last part and was looking at the ground. Damn…ok.. Wha…why would she think that I was getting tired of her I was thinking about her all day that was the distraction. Ok I am known for getting tired of girls quick but not her I don't think I will ever get tired of her. Maybe I should tell her instead of just staring at her. I can see her eyes shining slightly. "Baby look at me," I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me, "I am going to tell you this once so please hear me when I say it. I love you now and always, I will never get tired of you. I was thinking about you all day that is why I was distracted. Just thinking about you being here and all mine for 7 days made me almost insane with happiness. Do you understand now I love you red and I never want to doubt how special you are to me ever again." she smiled and it was like when she sun breaks through the clouds after a good rain…breath taking.

"I am sorry I was being dumb I guess." "Never be afraid to tell me how you are feeling. If you felt that way then clearly I am not doing my job properly." I was now thinking of how to make it up to her. "No no its not that at all. I was just being insecure for a minute. You are perfect Jace I promise." Did she just call me perfect and that moment a perfect smile broke across my face. "So do you want to go swimming? I don't think you have ever been outside to see the pool and it's a nice day." "That sounds good. But first you want to help me pick up my stuff in the closet?" She smiled brightly at me. "I would love nothing more. Do you want me to make room in the top drawer for you other things?" I was really loving the idea of her stuff picked up in the closet with mine and her other stuff in the top drawer. It was like she lived in here with me and I liked the sound of that a little more then I probably should have. "Uh I guess if you want to. Don't you think it will be a little weird to have my stuff mixed in with yours?" um no I would love the hell out of going get boxers in the morning and finding your bra and sexy panties mixed in with them. It would turn me the hell on. But I am not going to her that maybe something more subtle. "Nah I can move them the second drawer if that makes you more comfortable."

"Yea that sounds good." I smiled and walked over to move my boxers in the sock drawer as she went to hang her clothes in the closet. When she was done she walked over and blushed a little as she put her things away. I could see a lot of lace and silk and those boy shorts she liked to wear to bed. Of course her cami's she liked so much. I could tell Izzy picked out all those things and was about to say something to her when pulled out something that about made me fall over. It was a black see through lacey number that I know she would never have picked out. She seen my mouth drop open and she blushed. "I uh… just thought…that…uhh.. Maybe…" she was embarrassed. "That is nothing to be embarrassed about red. Its going to be beautiful on you, never doubt how sexy you are." I was now whispering in her ear and she shivered. She giggled and I pulled away. "Now shoo so I can put on my swim suit. Go see if they want to go swimming to." I pouted. "But I want to see it." "You will outside were my brother will be and I will be safe from you trying to attack me when I am changing." "Well you are no fun but yes my love I will go and see if they are done sucking face." I walked out the room and went down stairs to see that they were gone but his stuff was still there. Great now I have to go up stairs and walk in on them. Oh well she ruined it for me twice and maybe a third time when she stole her from me the other day. Fair is fair. I could hear things that made me want to vomit but I walked in without knocking. He had her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him and they were making out heavily. They looked up and he dropped her lightly to the ground. "What the hell Jace. don't you knock?" ha-ha funny in an ironic way right. "Wow I distinctly remember asking you that a few times. Clary and me are going for a swim and you too look like you need to cool down so put on your suit and get moving." I turned to walk out but turned, "Oh and Jon your things are still down stairs you might want to bring those up." I shut the door and went into the kitchen. What I seen I could have lived without, man these people were trying to kill me.

Alec and Magnus were on the kitchen table making out and there hands were roaming each others bodies. They were moaning in each others mouths. "Good god Alec you know you have a room for that and we eat in here." He jumped up and turned bright red and pulled Magnus up with him. "Sorry about that." He mumbled looking at the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

"Uh yea its cool we are all going swimming you guys want to come. It seems that me and Clary are the only ones not trying to get it on right now so you all need to cool off a little." I laughed and grabbed a bottle of water went out and pulled my shirt off. I put it on the chair and grabbed the sun screen we keep on the table. I was about to put it on when a small hand snatched it from me. "I'll do your back for you." I felt her hands rubbing in the sun screen and it felt good. All to soon she stopped and handed me back the bottle. I turned around and nothing prepared for me for what I was about to see.

I gasped. She was in a two piece. It was white and had green polka dots on it. It was tied around her neck and back and to my glory the side of her bottom were tied together too. The only think holding her swim suit to her body was the thin straps tied together. She smiled up at me with a wicked glint in her eyes. "What you were expecting a one piece or something?" she knew me to well. "Yes actually but I have to say I am loving the one you got on right now." I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in ear, "I will be helping you out of that later babe that's a promise." she giggled. "I thought you would never offer." I opened the sunscreen and dumped some into my hand and turned her put some on her back and then rubbed it on her legs for her and she was enjoying the hell out of it and shit I was too. Then everyone came out and ruined it for me. "Clary you think you could put that on yourself. It is weird for me to see a guy rubbing up and down you legs in front me." Jon said and looked away. What she said surprised the hell you of me. "Then turn around and don't look he is almost done." I laughed a little and finished her up. Then did myself. I grabbed her and pulled her in the pool with me. She screamed before we hit the water.

"Jace you ass." she screamed when she came up for air. I just laughed at her. By this time Jon and Magnus followed suit and threw there partners in the water with them. Boy was Izzy pissed. "My hair you ass." she screamed at Jon. But he looked like a whipped dog so she kissed him and said he was forgiven. Man that dude was whipped. I laughed but wait wasn't I whipped too? Nah she wasn't like Izzy never made me do anything for her she liked to do things on her own. She climbed on my back and was kissing me neck. "I love you." she whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. She stayed on my back and I didn't mind she was so light to begin with. "Ooo we should throw a party this weekend. Mom and dad are gone and so is Max." Izzy piped up. I don't know about this she doesn't always have the best ideas. "I don't know Iz. It could end badly like the last one with mom and dad walking in and grounding us for eternity." I rolled my eyes. Eternity to them was like a month. "Oh come on please. It will be fun, they haven't had and parties yet this year." That was true. It would be epic to have the first party of the year. "I guess we can but really contain the amount of people that are coming cause last time it took us like half and hour to clear out the house and mom and dad nearly killed us when they found those kids having sex in there bed." "Fine fine I'll see what I can do. Alec what do you think." he and Magnus had climbed out and were sitting in chairs along the pool. "Uh I don't know Izzy Jace has a point with the whole party thing." "Oh nonsense it will be fun Alexander. Lighten up." Magnus told him. He sighed, "Fine but if we get caught you are so taking the blame for this one." He caved fast last time it took us three days to break him down. "Yea yea whatever." Iz said rolling her eyes.

I really hope this don't end badly. It was getting dark so we all got out of the pool and went into the house. We all went to our rooms. Apparently Izzy told Jon that he could stay in her room seeing as how he really had no where else to go cause Magnus was with Alec and Clary was with me. We went in and she let her towel fall from her and it landed in a pile at her feet. I shut the door. She turned to look at me and wiggled her eye brows. "I do believe someone offered to help me take this off, you see I cant untie the knots, think you could give me hand?" A slow smile erupted on my lips I almost forgot about that but she didn't. Damn I loved this girl. "I do believe I did. I will get those knots undone for you baby." I walked up to her and went down on my knees and I untied the knot on her left side with my mouth and then the right. Her bottom fell to ground and I started kissing her thighs she moaned a little and I got up only to see her pout cause I moved. I untied to the top with my teeth as well and it feel to ground and she was standing before me naked and she was just so beautiful. How could she ever think I would get tired of seeing her like this. "You are so beautiful." I breathed out. Wouldn't ya know what happened next.. Yep that's right her brother walked in.

She screamed and jumped behind me. "Jon what the hell, I was changing." He had turned around. He cleared his throat and then Izzy walked up. Damn the people had to knowledge of personal space. "What are you…..," and then she seen Clary's bathing suit on the floor and her hiding behind me, "You didn't knock did you?" she looked at Jon. "I didn't think I would have to." "Clearly they were either changing or about to have sex." She giggled. "I was changing and I would be nice if I could put some clothes on without you two watching me, please." she squeaked from behind me. "Yea sorry I ordered Pizza and it should be here in like 10. We will be down in the kitchen." she grabbed Jon but he didn't look like he wanted to move. She gave him a look and he moved then the door shut and I could still hear them on the other side. "Sorry I am just not used to my baby sister having a boy friend and I don't think I will ever get used to her….doing ya know." He couldn't even say it even though he was doing just that with my sister. "Come on she will be fine Jon she's not a little girl." They walked off still talking but I couldn't hear anymore, "You going to come out from behind me anytime soon babe?" She laughed, "Oh I don't know being behind you has its advantages." then she grabbed me ass. I turned around smiling. "You were staring at my ass this whole time weren't you?" She shock her head. Then she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a matching black lacy bra and panties set. And then pulled on some on my pajama pants and a cami. "You look hot in my pants."

She came a wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my chest. "You are biased. You think I look good in anything." hmm it was true she could be in anything and still be beautiful. "While that is true you really do look great in my pants." I winked at her. "I am going to go down and see if the pizza is here yet and yell at my brother for not knocking. I may have to return the favor later tonight with him and Izzy." She said thoughtfully and walked out the room. I shock my head that girl was always surprising me. I pulled off the board shorts and pulled on some boxers and pajama pants, then went to the closet for a shirt. I liked opening the closet and seeing her things with mine. Threw the towels and such in the hamper.

CPOV

I walked down the stairs and in the kitchen. I sat down and glared at my brother across the table. We really weren't doing much but it felt nice till he showed up. "You know knocking would be nice Jon. I don't know about you but I don't want you to see me naked and I am sure you don't want to see that either." He looked uncomfortable. Then the door bell rang and Izzy got up to get it. "Look I am sorry I will knock. It's hard for me to realize that you are growing up Clare-bear. I still see my little sister when I see you." I huffed. He was right I was his little sister but I was not a child anymore. "Look I really was just getting dressed okay nothing was going on. But that is my business not yours. You think that I want to think about you doing that with Izzy or anyone for that matter?"

"I know you don't."

"Look how about knocking and we just move on from this. Cause thinking about this is like all the times you came home and I lied to mom about where you were and what you were doing. I don't want to go back to that okay." I could remember every time I lied to my mom about where and what he was doing. Even when I would help him sneak out and then let him back in after mom went to sleep.

"I know Clare-bear, I know." He had his face in his hands. I hated to make him feel bad. God he made me feel bad.

"Look I'm sorry okay I wont bring it up again. Just knock from now on and we will get through dating siblings." I smiled brightly at him and he looked up and nodded. I had totally forgot that Magnus and Alec were in here.

"I have a feeling we are missing something my dear Alexander." Magnus said out loud and Alec just shock his head in agreement.

"Nothing for you two to worry your pretty heads about." I told them as Jace and Izzy walked back in holding pizza boxes and soda bottles.

"Who's pretty head? Cause I know for a fact that mine is the prettiest just so you know." Jesus did he have to be so conceited all the time? It was true though he did have great hair and the perfect face.

"You know that if your head gets any bigger if wont fit in the house anymore, right sweetie?" I looked worried "Don't you worry your pretty red head about me I will be just fine." He patted my head and sat down next to me and I scowled at him. He grabbed a slice of pizza and looked at me. Then seen the look on my face, "What?" he said with food in his mouth. "Do I look like a dog?" I asked him. "Uh no." "Then don't pet me like one if you don't mind." I grabbed a slice and got up to go sit by the pool and eat. If there was one thing I hated was being patted on the head like a small dog or child. Of course it wasn't his fault he didn't know that. I could hear Jon. "Don't worry she'll be fine. She doesn't like the be patted like that, it makes her feel like a small dog or child. She is self conscious about her height sometimes." "Maybe I should go and tell her I'm sorry. I really didn't know but I don't want her mad at me." Jace said to him. "Nah I would leave it alone for a little while. She'll come back when she is ready."

He knew me so well. I sat there and ate then went in threw the plate away and went upstairs, without even saying a word to anyone along the way. I know I am acting childish right now but damn it just cause I'm short don't mean I want people to pet me. I went in the room I was sharing with Jace, damn it now I have to talk to him. Maybe I should just stop being a big baby about this. I went to look out the window when I heard the door open and close. He walked over and put his hands around my waist and put his face in my hair. "I'm sorry if I upset you babe, please don't be mad at me." I sighed, how could I stay mad at someone so sweet. "I cant stay mad at you, I love you." He turned me so that I was facing him and he kissed me lightly. "I love you too red." "It's getting late maybe we should get some sleep we do have school tomorrow." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed. He went to the bed took off his shirt threw in the hamper, as I pulled the pants off me really slowly noticing he was watching me. They landed on the ground that left me wearing my lacy panties and my cami. I turned out the light and crawled in next to him.

He pulled me close and kissed my head and surprisingly he didn't try to touch me other then hugging me. I loved him so much. Nice to know that he doesn't only want to have sex with me all the time. "Good night beautiful." He whispered in my ear. "night blondie." I fell asleep all wrapped up in the boy I loved arms. Things were never more perfect in my life.

I woke up the next day to an annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Which Jace used one hand to turn off and turning back to me and lazily smiling, "Good Morning." He said his voice heavy with sleep. "Morning." I grumbled. I tried to climb out of bed to get dressed but he had other ideas. He pulled me so that I was straddling his waist his morning wood very evident in between my legs. With only my panties and his pants between us. His hands were on my waist and when I moved to get off him I rocked my hips which elicited a moan from him. I smiled down at him. "You know we have school, we don't have time for this mister." I moved my hips again all the same which made me him growl. God that was so sexy. "There is always time." He flipped us so that he was on top and kissing me.

Knock Knock from the door. I smiled against his mouth. "What." He said a little breathlessly at the door. It opened a little to reveal Izzy. He had me pinned by my arms on the bed. "Look I need to get her ready for school and I don't have much time, so if you don't mind releasing her for me. You will have here all week and you can do that after school Jace." "What if I would rather do it right now?" He questioned. "Well then I guess I could always get her brother from the kitchen to come up and pull you off of her." well that was a low blow but it worked. He groaned and rolled over on the bed. "Fine you win but just this once." He smiled at her and then kissed me lightly. I got up and went to closet. "What you going to wear his clothes to school girl?" She asked me. "Uh no, my clothes are hung up in the closet." Her mouth feel open a little.

"Careful Iz, you don't want to catch flies." He laughed and went to closet beside me and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green shirt that was the color of my eyes. She walked over and went through my clothes for me and grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a green tank and then handed them to me and ordered me to get dressed and meet her in her room when I was done. I pulled the clothes on and went to meet her in her room. She proceeded to straighten my hair and put some eyeliner and such on me. When she was done yet again my eyes popped green and my hair looked great. "You are a miracle worker you know that." I said as we made our way out her room and to the kitchen. "Yea I know but I like to hear it." She giggled. She went to sit beside Jon who had a mountain of pancakes. I went to sit beside Jace but he pulled me into his lap instead. I kissed him and he handed me the fork so I could eat some pancakes and I feed him some. With that all done we went to the cars.

Alec, Magnus, Jon, and Izzy went to the camero and me and Jace made our way to my mustang. Threw our stuff in the back seat and I started it up. "This really is a sweet ass car." I smiled. "I know. I love this car so much." "Should I be jealous that you may love you car more then you love me red?" I parked the car in the lot next to the camero. "Hmm I don't know should you be?" I raised my eye brows at him. "Nah I am not the worrying type," he leaned to my ear, "besides I don't hear you yelling out your cars name at night I'm pretty sure its mine." he then kissed my ear grabbed our bags and got out the car. I shock my head and got out. He handed me my bag and then grabbed my hand and we made our way into the school towards my locker. He walked me to first and kissed me then went off to his class. I went to sit in the back by Izzy.

"You know your brother doesn't know what to do with himself. He is glad your happy in one hand but on the other hand he wants to pummel Jace for even thinking about touching you." She said and then she kind of laughed.

"Well I know that, but there isn't really anything that can be done about it. He just doesn't think anyone is good enough for his baby sister and that is never going to change no matter who I am with. I gave that one up long ago. I am glad that you two are happy though I am really glad that he picked you." I smiled at her as the teacher started our lesson thus ending the conversation. Finally the bell rang and I got up and made my way to the door and as usual he was waiting for me. "You know one day you are going to have to tell me how you get out of class early everyday to come walk with me to our next class." I said as we made our way through the hallway. "Nope. That is a trade secret my fiery little red head." we went in and he went to his seat across the room and I went to mine. Evil damn teacher just had to do that shit and put us across the room from each other. Not long after the bell rang my phone buzzed. I pulled my book up and then my phone.


	16. Chapter 16

_**You look hot when your thinking J**_

_You are silly you know that C_

_**That may be but you are still hot J**_

_Whatever weirdo. Do you think that party is really a good idea? C_

_**Idk honestly but me and you can hide in my room all night if you want J**_

_Haha very funny you know Iz will never allow that C_

_**Yea your right. She likes using you as a life size Barbie J**_

_;p C_

_**Mmm I can think of something else you can do with that tongue J**_

_You really are a naughty boy we are in school C_

_**Hehe I know that. Want to go in the closet and find out what I am talking about J**_

_I have had better offers C _

He coughed trying to cover a laugh at that one. He looked over at me and raised an eye brow as if to say "oh really." But who was I kidding he made the best noises when he was turned on. I was turning red slightly and smiled and went back to his phone.

_**Thinking about it now aren't you. I love when you blush J**_

_I was thinking about those noises you were making this morning actually C_

_**Ugh I was enjoying myself when my sister ruined the moment J**_

_Mmm so was I. rain check for later? C_

_**You got it J**_

I paid attention to the board cause I really needed to pass this class and him being in here really messed it up. But I knew that he would text me either way. Finally after what seemed like forever it was time for lunch. I noticed Aline was sitting back at the table next to Simon and she was wearing the sluttist outfit I have ever seen. Her shirt was so low cute you could see the top of her breasts and her skirt barely covered her underwear. WTF! Maia and Jordan were occupied. I sat down and Jace went to get something for us to drink. Izzy sat with Jon and gave me the same WTF look. "So where you been Aline?"

"Nowhere really just been hanging out with other people for a little while." She said kind of snooty like. Why the hell was she here when she clearly didn't want to be. But then I realized that she was sitting in the seat next to the one Jace was going to have to take. She smiled at me when she seen him coming. It wasn't a friendly one either. He sat down and didn't even look at her handing me a coke. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

"So Jace maybe we should go out this weekend?" Aline said to him. Was this girl blind he had an arm around my waist and there was really no space in between us at all. Izzy chocked on her water and everyone shot her a "are you that blind" look. "Umm Aline, incase you didn't notice but I am with Clary. Which means I am other wise busy for the rest of eternity and not open to go out with you." She smiled sweetly at him batting her eye lashes and stood up. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in so he could see down her shirt, "well when you are done with the little virgin and want a real women let me know." I was trying to get up but Jace was holding me down with his arm. He couldn't however stop my mouth. "If he wants a disease he'll call you." Izzy chuckled.

"No but when he is done with you and he will be soon, he'll come looking for what your not giving." With that she walked away. "Ok what the hell was that?"

"That was me trying to keep you out of trouble. If you fight again in school they will suspend you for sure this time." He said with his eyes full of understanding.

"Ugh man I hate when your right. But she so deserved a beating just now, if I see that slut on the street look out." Everyone busted out laughing even Simon who hardly ever said anything. "If it makes you feel better she is only doing that cause you won and she is not the type to lose anything she wants." He said looking up from his comic and smiled at me then went right back into it. Hmm maybe he wasn't so bad after all. When I first met her she didn't strike me as that type of person I thought she was kind of nice. Boy was I wrong. "Anyway that skank isn't going to get anywhere near my brother trust me. So what are we doing for the party this weekend. I already sent out the e-vite?" Damn it to all hell if had not forgot about that. Skank was likely to show up. "Oh and how are we going to get alcohol cause none of us are old enough?"

"I got that covered princess fear not." Magnus said winking at her. Okay well that's nice. By this weekend I am going to need a drink. "You ok?" Jace whispered in my ear. I nodded but I was pissed beyond anything right now. "I know your mad red I can see it in your face, but I love you remember. She can try all day and nothing is going to change that." He was rubbing circles on my back under my shirt making shiver and smile at the same time cause he was still whispering in my ear.

Jace kissed me then me and Izzy made our way to gym class. I felt my phone buzz.

_**I love you red ;) J**_

I smiled and sent him an I love you too back and Izzy was looking at me sideways. So I showed her my phone.

"Aww isn't that sweet. You really did change him and I'm glad he has you." "haha trust me he is still the same just now with the same girl attached to his hip for more than a day or two." I laughed as we walked to the bleachers. I could see the boys across the field talking to Sebastian and Merloin. Hmm interesting I thought we hated them. "Why are they talking to those douche bags?" Iz said looking at me sideways. "Girl I have no idea but they are guys they don't really stay mad at each other. Besides I am the one who beat his ass not them." We were still laughing about that when the boys came over to us. Thank god it was just Jace, Jon, Alec, and Magnus. "So what's up with talking to those ass holes?"

"Nothing they were asking about the party." Alec said.

"Ugh please tell me they are not coming." I said.

"Yes they are coming, we could say no all we want and they would come anyway might as well just let them." Alec ever the rational one.

"Fine but I swear if they come near me or Iz I am going to go all crazy white girl on them." That of course made them all laugh there asses off. Jace leaned in, "You can go all crazy white girl on me later, might be fun." I shivered and then laughed. "Trust me that's not a good thing sweetness." I whispered back to him. "Ok as much as I love pizza we are not eating it again tonight. So who is cooking and no Izzy you are not allowed near the stove." Jace said looking at Izzy with a smirk on his face. "Shut the hell up ass, trust me I wasn't planning on cooking." she shot back at him. We were all just looking at each other like ok who tell hell is cooking tonight. I groaned, "Fine since no one is going to volunteer to cook I guess I will. Losers." "Ah I do love a women that can cook. Its hot." Jace said looking at me. "Ha and what makes you think that you are not going to be helping me cook dinner?" I said to him raising my eyebrows. "Well I guess I'm all yours lock me up and take me away." We all just laughed and he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Time for your favorite class of the day beautiful, art." "Yes you are right it is my favorite class. I just hope that she gives us something to do. Not that I don't like sketching all class period its fun but I would like do draw something with a goal." He just shrugged. What did he care he spent most of the class kissing me inappropriately and whispering even more inappropriate things in my ear. Just to make me crazy and boy howdy did it but I also secretly loved it. But I was not about to tell him that.

"Okay everyone up and bring your things with you." Ms. Lovelace said as she entered the room. I reached down for my bag to find it already in Jace's hand. He smiled at me and slung it on his shoulder with his. I kissed him cause that was so sweet it made my heart squeeze. "We are going to having an out door class today. We are going to go outside and you are to draw something that you see." The class walked out the door with out things and out onto the field by the parking lot since they still had people with gym. "This is good now all of you spread out and begin. I expect something by the end of class cause you will be transferring to canvas for the rest of the week."

"I had to go and open my mouth about something to do didn't I?" I said as Jace and I made our way closer to the parking lot not to far away but away enough to be able to talk and no one to hear us. Ms. Lovelace was walking around helping anyone who needed it. I pulled out my sketch pad and looked around. "Well at least we can bet everyone else to the house when school is done." He said smiling at me. I knew that look he was such a naughty boy. But we didn't do anything last night except sleep which was nice but I wanted him to rip my clothes off and kiss every part of my body till I screamed. Where the hell did that come from. I could feel my blush creeping up my face. Jace looked at me, "Thinking about something you want to share with me red?" He wiggled his eye brows. How did he always know?

"Now what fun would that be? Do you want to guess?" I said shyly. He was about to say something when the teacher came over and told us we needed to get to work of she would separate us. I frowned and Jace actually pouted at her. I looked up and seen something worth drawing. It was across the field. Surprisingly it was Simon. He was sitting against a tree with the sun shining just right through his hair making it look like brown silk. His nose in a comic. I started to sketch and it was coming along good. "Umm should I be worried that you are drawing another boy?" He said drawing me out of my zone.

"Of course not he just looks so serene over there by himself. He never talks and he is always reading those comics. Besides I love you and I don't think there is a guy on this planet that could make you feel threatened." He had a wicked smirk in his face and went back to his drawing and I went back to mine. 10 mins before the end of class she gathered us up and made us show her what we had. Of course me and Jace were the last ones she looked at. She liked mine and she like Jace's which he of course was drawing the Camero that sat in the parking lot. Men. She dismissed us like 2 minutes before and me and Jace made our way to my Mustang. He threw our bags in the backseat and off we went to the house. Izzy called when she got out of class, she was on speaker so I could hear her

"_How did yall get out of class before we did? And why didn't you wait?" she complained _

"Well we had an outside art class Iz, and the teacher let us go a few minutes early. Besides we are all going to the same place." I told her and Jace was rolling his eyes.

"_While that is true, me and you needed to go to the store to shop cause the house is pretty much empty. My mother didn't think to go shopping before she left us but she did leave a couple credit cards bless her." _

"She left those for food and emergencies, not for you to go on a shopping spree Iz." Jace and Alec said at the same time on opposite ends of the phone. I laughed of course that would be something she would do.

"_Yes I know that you assholes. I was just saying that we needed food."_

She was thinking about buying things with them besides food I could hear the pout in her voice. "Well just met us at home and then we can go to the store. Besides I wanted to put some flip flops on anyway."

"_Okay."_ with that she hung up. "She was so thinking about going shopping with those cards mom left. She should know better by now then to leave things like that with her." Jace was muttering to himself. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "She just likes to buy things it happens. But I will try and control her while we are at the store and make sure we cant stop on the way back. Oo I'll get ice cream or something that will melt and I will drive." we pulled up at the house then. We got out and went in the house and made our way to our room. Wait did I just say "our" room well for now it was but I liked the way it sounded. I knew I would be going home eventually and I didn't really like that thought. I pulled off my shoes and put them in the closet with my other ones and pulled out some flip flops, then threw my socks in the hamper. Man he was so neat for a boy.

He was sitting on the bed watching me. I walked over and he pulled me to him burying his face in my neck. He began kissing my neck making his way up to my cheek only to go back down this time nibbling. My breathing had increased and my heart was hammering in chest. Why did he have to be so good at this. The simplest touches from him made me crazy. I was running my fingers in his hair as he made his way back up to my cheek and then he kissed the corner of my mouth. He was moving away but I wasn't having that, I fisted my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. Our lips fit so perfect together moving in harmony. I licked his bottom lip and then nibbled on it a little which elicited a moan from him and then he opened his mouth to me and out tongues assaulted each other. I pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room and was running my hands over his shoulders and bi ceps. His hands were on my waist running his fingers across the skin in between my pants and shirt. He ran his hands up under my shirt and splayed them across my lower back. Our kisses getting more feverish and his hands roaming higher under shirt. He was getting impatient cause he was now tugging at my shirt wanting me to pull it off. He tugged it off and threw it somewhere and now his mouth left mine only to be peppering my neck and chest with kisses that were driving me crazy. His hands came up and he ran his fingers over my breasts and I couldn't help the moan that came out. He was now playing with my bra straps and I had a feeling that was about to go too.

Then of course cause both our family's had the worst timing in the world. The door flew open and it was Izzy and my brother. He growled in frustration. I was had yelped and jumped on the bed to hide behind him cause my brother didn't need to see me in my bra. "Iz seriously I thought we agreed you would knock from now on." He said in an angry tone and he had a murderous look on his face. "Yes well I knew if I knocked you would have told me to go away and we need to get something to cook for dinner and the rest of the week. So Clary find your shirt and lets go." She was turning to walk out as I was looking around for my shirt. "It's on top of the dresser incase you were wondering." with that she shut the door and I screamed into the pillow in frustration. I got up and walked across the room to grab my shirt. Then back to Jace who looked like he was about to kill Izzy.

"Hold that thought and we can finish this later. I will make her promise to knock from now on or I am going to walk in her room every 10 minutes during the night without knocking and she wont be getting any either." I smiled down at him. "You are one vengeful girl." He said still smiling. "Yea well that's what happens when I don't get any." I kissed him and walked out the room. I made my down the stairs and seen Izzy and my brother making out by the front door. Oh pay back time. I walked up to them and pulled her out of his embrace. She looked like she was about to kill me.

"What the hell girl, I was kind of busy." She said.

"Oh really I didn't notice. I was kind of busy to when you interrupted." I smiled wickedly at her.

"Fine what I will knock from now on. You are a mean little midget sometimes you know that?"

"Yes I do know that. I would hope you would knock or from now on I am going to be walking into your room every 10 minutes in the middle of the night so you wont be getting none either." Her mouth fell open.

"Being a little dramatic Clare-bear. She only walked in on you like twice." My brother said and I started laughing.

"Yea try more like three or four times." I said to him and that made his jaw drop. "Ugh come on lets go and close your mouths you are going to catch flies like that."


	17. Chapter 17

I had my keys and walked across the yard got in and waited for Izzy. She was kissing my brother by and then she made her way to the car and got in. She sighed as I started the car and we were off to the store.

"Look I am sorry about that. It wasn't my idea your brother is having a hard time with my baby sister is a big girl now and she can take care of herself." She said looking at me.

"I know he having trouble but really he is doing the same thing in there with you."

"You and I know and understand that but he is a boy and a big brother."

"Oh please Jace and Alec are not having any trouble at all leaving you to do what you do. They are more or less occupied and I would think that he would be to." I said with a little anger in my voice. I mean damn he could get some why couldn't I?

"My brothers do care but they know I can take care of myself. Yours is just having trouble letting go, but I am working on it for ya." She said with a smile. God help me I didn't want to know how she was convincing him of that.

"Thanks. Now lets get some food." We were making our way into the super market when someone stopped us. It was none other then Aline. I really was starting to hate the shit out of this girl.

"So what you two up to? Trying make Jace happy by cooking for him. Think that will make him stay with you?" She sneered at me. I clenched my fists together and Iz put her hand on my arm.

I got in her face, "You would do well to remember that we are not at school right now and I can rearrange your face for you without someone holding me back." she shrank back at that.

"Threaten me all you like but I will have Jace if I have to tear him from your hands." With that she walked away. I was still seething when we finished shopping. Izzy didn't say anything the whole time we shopped cause she could tell how pissed I was. We loaded up the stuff and made our way back to the house. We pulled up and Izzy called the boys to help bring the stuff in the house so they were waiting outside for us. I got out and slammed my door something I never did. My brother eyed me and Izzy just kind of shock her head at him as if telling him not to ask right now. Jace just eyes me wearily as I made my way into the house, not bothering to help. I went into the kitchen to think about what I was cooking. I could hear them faintly in the hallway.

"…..Aline…tear you from….hands." I could only make out a little of what Izzy was saying but I knew that she was telling them about what happened at the super market. I was still seething about it I mean really what the hell was that girls problem. I let out a frustrated growl as everyone made there way into the kitchen. They looked but then went to put things away. Jace walked to me and wrapped me in hug and I buried my face in crock of his neck. "I love you, next time I'll let you pummel her babe." He whispered into my ear and I laughed a little. "There she is, I was wondering is she would come back or I would be stuck with a frowning girlfriend all night." I hugged him tighter and kissed his check.

"I guess I can make tacos, unless someone objects." I said to all the eyes that were on me.

"Yay tacos." My brother said. He had a thing for tacos and I shock my head and smiled. I went to stove and started cooking. When it was done we all sat at the table eating. The boys volunteered to clean up which I was completely fine with. Me and Izzy went up to her room. She wanted to paint my nails to match my under things. Which she of course knew were red cause she seen my bra earlier and she was there when I got them.

"So blood red it is. And how are the other things I got you working for you." She was referring to the one item I had yet to wear yet.

"I haven't worn it yet. Plus someone keeps walking in and I would die of embarrassment if my brother seen me in that. My bra is like seeing me a bathing suit but that is just like seeing me naked." She was painting as I was ranting. She looked up when I finished.

"Yea I can see how that would be embarrassing but I told you I wont let him do that to you again. Besides if you want to keep us out its called a lock dear. If its locked then he has no choice but to walk away." She finished my toes and then went to my hands. When she was finished they were perfect and the same color as my bra.

"Thanks I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." She wiggled her eye brows at me. "No I am not going to put that on. I still have to walk down the hall to get back to his room." She shrugged and I walked out.

I gabbed a cami, some red boy shorts, and some of his pajama pants. I went for a quick shower and then went back to room. He was waiting for me, when I walked him he smiled. I shut and locked the door taking Izzy's advice. I pulled his pajama pants off then folded and picked them up. He was only in his boxers. I walked to bed and crawled in next to him. The second I was in the bed and he pulled me to his body and started to assault my mouth with his. His hands were roaming my body and mine were on his. He sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned. "Maybe..we should…uhh..put on….the ipod." I got out between kisses. He jumped up and plugged the ipod into the dock and turned it up. Then he came back to bed and was all over me again as if he never paused.

JPOV

Mmmm she felt so good tucked close to my body. I loved all the noises she makes when I kiss different parts of her. I pulled off her cami threw it off the bed and went for her bra next. Away it went somewhere I wasn't really paying attention to anything but her. I kissed down her neck and down her chest to her stomach. She was shivering with need when I reached her boy shorts. I dipped my finger barely in and ran in along the band. She squirmed under me. Then I let go and she whimpered a little and I smiled into her skin. I made my way back up kissing every part of her skin. As I went to kissing the swell of her breast she arced her back into me. As I darted my tongue across her nipple she moaned and said my name all breathless just the way I like to hear it. I got harder then I already was when she said my name like that. She was running her hands down my shoulders and chest. But she couldn't reach what she wanted apparently cause she threw me off her and I hit the mattress.

She climbed on me and started to kiss my neck and lips. Man this girl knew how to drive me crazy, how did I have sex with anyone before her I couldn't remember. All I could remember was how her lips felt against my skin. Her lips which were going down my stomach as her hands were pulling my boxers off. You would never have thought before me she had never done this before she was so good at it. Her lips were ghosting over my hip bones and then she put her lips on me and I could help by growl out a curse. It felt so damn good. What had this fiery red head done to me? I didn't know nor did I care. She got up and kissed me hard on the lips. I grabbed her hips and threw her back on the mattress ready to feel her complexly. I pulled her boy shorts down her legs and kissed my way back up them. I reached over and grabbed a condom rolled it down my length. She was looking at me in anticipation and who was I to deny her. I lowered myself to her and slowly entered her. She was so warm god it felt so damn good.

I started to go slow and kissed her shoulder as I did. She was saying my name over and over. "Jace…..harder." huh what she wanted it harder. It was like winning a prize. But I didn't want to hurt her. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." I stopped. She looked at me and smiled, "Maybe I want you to hurt me." This girl would be the death of me but far be it from me to not give her what she wanted. I started moving again but this time harder and faster which only made her moan louder then before. She was close I could tell and so was I. As she came she screamed my name and oh my god and that was all it took I lost it to. "Clary sweet god that was amazing." I whispered in her ear when I was done.

She giggled, "I like it when you let go." MMmmm she liked it when I was rough. I climbed off her and cleaned myself up as she was looking for her clothes. She found them eventually and pulled them back on. She climbed back in the bed while I searched for my boxers. I climbed in the bed and pulled her to me so my face was buried in her curls and her face was in my chest. I loved this girl to fucking much that it hurt sometimes. She sighed in my chest and then her breathing got even as she fell asleep. I left the music going cause I knew I didn't want to hear what was going on in either of the other rooms in this house. It was only the second day of this but I was getting used to having her here with me and I was not going to be so happy when she had to go home. To me she was home.

What the hell am I going to do about that damn Aline? She needs to leave my girl alone but I knew better then that. Everyone thought she was this sweet girl that had gone bad but in reality she was always bad and she just acted sweet. I knew this because she had given me a bj on more then one occasion in the janitors closet at school. But that was before me and Clary got together. She still thought I was going to let her do that even though I was with Clary. When I told her no she wasn't to happy about that. Now she was going all bitch on everyone. Whatever a problem for tomorrow, right now I had this beautiful girl curled into me and it was just the way I liked it.

CPOV

The rest of the week went the same way went to class, went home, cooked. Slept curled up into the most amazing boy friend in the world. But now it was Saturday and it was about time for the party. I had been thinking that something was missing all week but I didn't know what. Then when it finally hit me I was hiding in the bathroom willing it to come and that I was wrong. There was a knock at the door. "Yea."

"Clary you have been in there for like half an hour what is wrong?" Jace said from the other side of it. God how was I going to tell him this. I went unlocked the door and dragged him it. He smiled and kissed me but I couldn't kiss him back. He pulled away his brow creased. "What is wrong?"

"Umm look I don't know really. every time we uhhh…you know, did we use protection?" I was looking at my feet. He pulled my face up to look at him and he was thinking it was clear in his face. "I am pretty sure we did…..uhhh… except that day in the shower." He cursed. "Why?"

"Jace….I.. my…..I'm late." He sucked in a breath and cursed. This wasn't looking good for me now he was going to run off and leave me. We were just staring at each other now and damn it it was pissing me off. "Would you say something. If your going to leave there's the door." He looked taken aback and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about there's the door? You don't….you don't think that I am going leave you because of this do you?" I just looked at him I didn't know how to answer that. "I am not going anywhere. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you before you are going to believe me? I am not ready to be a dad but that doesn't mean I am going to leave you Clary." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I smiled at him as best I could cause I was freaking out.

"Can you go get Izzy so she go and get me a test or something. I am really lost right now. Wait no don't do that if my brother finds out he would kill you."

"I will go to the store and get one for you. Do u want to go with me or do you want to wait here?" He asked me. I didn't want to go out of here and face anyone. "I think I'm good right here." He nodded and left. He got back in fifteen minutes. But before I could take it Izzy came in and grabbed me to get me ready. "I'll put it in the drawer for you later babe." He whispered into my ear as she was pulling me away to her room. I so didn't feel like partying right now not at all. She threw me something I didn't even know what cause I could careless. "Would you snap out of the daze we only have like an half an hour before the party." "Huh yea sure sorry just a little tired." I lied. "mmhhmm well maybe you and Jace should practice sleeping instead of you know." She laughed. If she only knew.

She straightened my hair and did me some smoky eyes and I was done just in time for everyone to get there. She clapped her hands and went down. I looked at what she put me in it was a green strapless mini dress and some black flats. Normally this would have made Jace go nuts but right now I wasn't much in the mood to make him go anymore nuts then he already was. I walked out and went down to find the house full of people. I made my way to kitchen and found Jace, Alec, Jon, and Magnus taking shots of god knows what. "Hey Cllaaryy." Jace slurred my name. Ugh he was drunk what the hell. It had only been like a half hour since the alcohol got here. What did he do down the whole bottle? "Um yeah are you drunk?" "Yes mame I am would you like me to pour you something?" He said to me. It was like a slap to the face. Did he forget what we were talking about earlier already. This was not helping right now. I grabbed him and pulled him away as they all took another shot.

"Did you already forget what we were talking about earlier?" I hissed at him.

"No I did not, but I am trying to." He slurred out clearly having way more then he needed. And what the hell he was trying to forget must be nice. "Wow good to know that when I need you the most you are willing to just forget about me." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall. "What the hell did you expect me to do? Huh. I needed a distraction and I got it. I am sorry if your going to be all up tight about me drinking but if you don't like it you can always just go somewhere else." He told me and with a straight face no less. I felt my eyes tearing up and before I could snatch my arm back a tear rolled down my cheek. I could tell he regretted what he said when he seen that but it was too late. I walked around then corner and back up the stairs. "Clary what's wrong." I heard Izzy behind me. She had forbid anyone from going upstairs or she would kick them out. "Don't say nothing cause I seen you crying." I turned to her and went into her and hugged her.

"I think I am pregnant. I told Jace and he got all drunk and is being a dick." She gasped defiantly not expecting me to say that. "Did you take a test?" "I was about to earlier when you dragged me away to get dressed." She nodded and pulled me down the hall to the bathroom. "Where did he put and I'll get and we do it together?"

"He put it in the top drawer of the dresser and Izzy please don't tell my brother about this." She nodded and went out the door and was back in seconds with the bag. She opened it handed it to me turned around while I peed on it. To say that it was the longest 2 minutes of my life was an understatement. Neither of us said anything we just stared at it till it blinked with a not pregnant. We both jumped and hugged each other. I put it back in the box. "here give it me and I'll go outside and put it in the big trash so no one else sees it. You go and find your other half and tell him the good news so you can make up." We both walked out the bathroom at the same time and walked down the hall. We heard a noise coming from Jace's room and she cursed, "I told them fuckers no one was allowed up here. Who ever it is is going to get it." she said as we threw the door open. Neither one of us were prepared for what we seen.


	18. Chapter 18

Jace and Aline were in the bed naked and about to have sex. I gasped and covered my mouth but Izzy had other ideas. She put the bag down on top of the clothes hamper. "What the fuck is going on in here Jace Wayland?" They were both looking at us with different expressions. He had a wasted WTF look on his face and she had a I told you so look on her face.

"I uhhh… Clary what are you doing over there?" He said looking at me side ways. "You are supposed to be here with me naked." Great its nice when your boy friend don't even know he in the bed with someone else who isn't you. "That's not Clary you fucking idiot." Izzy yelled at him. I couldn't take it anymore I stalked across the room grabbed Aline by her hair and threw her on the floor. Then I went over her and started punching the shit out her face and stomach. I couldn't stop I was so pissed. I felt hands pulling my off her as she started spitting blood our her mouth. Someone was telling me something but I didn't hear it I was trying to get back to beating her. "Clare-bear calm down you if you keep hitting her you might kill her." My brother was telling me in my ear but I didn't really care. She took the one thing in the world I cared about away from me and I wanted to take something away from her and it was her ability to breath.

Izzy had ran to get him, Alec, and Magnus to help. My brother was holding me back while Alec and Magnus were seeing if Aline was going to be ok. Magnus was dressing her and Izzy threw some clothes at Jace who was still at loss for words. He had no idea what was going on. Damn him I was going to kill him too. I pulled away from my brother and went and slapped him across the face before my brother could capture me again and pull me safely away from him. It seemed Aline was going to be fine they cleaned her up and told her to get before they let me finish what I started. Izzy went and kicked everyone out and came back up. I was crying into my brother's shoulder and he shh'ing me and trying to tell it was going to be okay. "He didn't know Clare-bear he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. You know that."

I pulled away and looked at him and threw him away from me. Izzy put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her, "Come on Clary. You three tend to that little bastard and make sure he knows what the hell he just did." I looked over at the hamper and bless her she had seemed to covertly get rid of it. I went and laid in her bed and cried myself to sleep with her rubbing my back and telling me how much of an ass Jace was and he was going to pay for this. I woke up and the sun was filtering through the windows and Izzy was already awake across the room getting dressed. "Oh your awake." She smiled at me half heartedly.

"Yea apparently you cant drown in your tears, who knew." I secretly wished I had cause now what was I going to do. I don't know how I am going to get passed this. I know that he loves me and he was drunk and that little bitch Aline did it on purpose. I just didn't know how to move forward at the moment. I knew he was going to apologize and god knows what else. At least he didn't actually have sex with her there was that. She better hope I don't see her in a dark ally cause I might kill her. What the hell am I saying god I am not a violent person. "Uh Clary do you want to go and get breakfast?"

"Yea I guess I'm not really hungry but I'll go down with you." She just nodded and moved to the door. I was wearing a cami and pajama pants that were mine but I didn't know how I got in them. Oh well better then still wearing that dress from last night it had blood on it. We went down stairs and I could hear the boys in the kitchen and I stopped. The boys were recapping for Jace I guessed what happened last night. "She was like a little firecracker she pounced on that girl and literally beat the shit out of her. It took all of us to get her off and then I had to hold Clary back from hitting her again, then she went for you when she got loss. She is strong when she's pissed. Good luck with explaining to her what happened, cause she is likely to hate you forever now." Jon told him.

"Yeah thanks for that I know she is going to hate me. I deserve for her to hate me. I cant believe I did something so stupid to her, I never wanted to hurt her. Then I had to go and be a dick then almost sleep with Aline who I thought was Clary by the way. I was drunk I couldn't see straight and that little bitch took advantage of that. God I'm such an idiot." At that we walked into the kitchen, "You got the right at least." Izzy said. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "God stop fucking looking at me already, I am not a zoo exhibit." I walked over to the furthest spot from Jace and sat down in the seat next to my brother and Izzy took the one on the other side of him. Why this table had so many chairs I would never know. Well I guess I did there were enough chairs for the whole family. "You should eat something Clare-bear." My brother told me. "Not hungry just came down with Izzy." I mumbled. I could feel Jace staring at me and it was starting to piss me off I didn't want him looking me at right now.

"Could you avert your fucking eyes please, I would rather you not be looking at me." I spat at him and he jumped and looked down at his hands. I could feel the tears coming so I got up. "I'm going to go and pack Jon, I am going to home tonight but you can feel free to stay until Monday morning when mom comes back." With the I walked out of the kitchen and up to Jace's room which I didn't want to be in right now. When I walked in I noticed the sheets had been ripped off the bed and there was a little blood on the floor from me hitting Aline and a few wholes in the wall. I grabbed my bag and started stuffing my clothes and shoes from the closet in it. Then I walked over to the dresser and empty the drawer in to my bag. Thankfully the clothes had been washed but I checked the hamper and found my under things and clothes from yesterday which I grabbed and threw then bag. I could feel I was no longer alone. I took a deep breath and began zipping my bag as it set on the bed.

"Clary please." Was all he said. I wasn't ready to hear this yet. I turned to him, "Please what Jace, huh? You want me to listen to how sorry you are and that you never would have done it had you not been drunk. Or how you were a complete ass to me when I needed you the most and you deserted me to do that alone. Is that what you want to talk about? Cause believe me when I say that right now that is that last thing you want to talk about with me right now, cause I couldn't give shit less to the answer to any of those questions." I turned back to my bag zipped it up and pulled to my side and went to walk out the door which he was standing in the way. "Move." I whispered I was exasperated and tired of yelling already.

"I am so sorry baby. I would never hurt you on purpose but I was freaked and drinking was not the best idea I know that. But please just talk to me, I cant lose you." I pushed him out the door and started to walk down the hall. The tears making there way to my cheeks already and I turned to him, "By the way I'm not pregnant Izzy took the test with me so thanks for that." I walked down the stairs and Izzy was at the door waiting. "Clary please don't go I know you want to but please don't. You can stay in my room and Jon can stay in the guest room for the night." She said sadly. "I don't want to lose our friendship because Jace is an ass." she looked like she was about to cry. I put my bag down and hugged her.

"You are not going to lose our friendship because of this I promise. I just need sometime away from him tonight. I have 3 classes with him tomorrow and lunch. I just need sometime to think. I love him and its really hard to walk out like this but what he did is just…. Ugh I don't know I cant even think straight."

"Okay well call me if you need something or I can come with you." I heard someone behind me and I knew it was Jon.

"Nah you stay I think I'm going to go and make a few laps around the track with my car that should put my mind right." I said releasing her.

"Clary, you know you can't go to the track by yourself its not safe. What if you wreck or something no one will be there to help you." Ugh why did he always have to be such a party pooper. "Well then I guess you better get Alec's happy ass to get in his car and bring you cause I am going anyway." I grabbed my bag and he hollered for Alec. I drove to the track and felt better almost instantly. To my surprise it was someone I had never seen here before.. Simon. He looked up in surprise as I walked towards him with my gear that I kept hidden in my truck. No one knew about this except Jon and Luke if my mom found out she would kill me. "Hey Clary, what you doing here?" he said looking at his feet.

"I came to run around the track a few times, I do it occasionally. What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here a few days a week. I am covering for someone today. I didn't peg you for someone who would like to do this." He said. It was the most I had heard him talk like ever.

"Yea I love it makes me feel free. Anyway I'm going to change into my gear if you look under Luke Garaway you'll see I'm paid up." he nodded looking though the book as I made my way to change. When I got back they were all here including Jace. Damn it I came here to get away from him. Simon told them they could go in the stand and directed them. I walked up to him when they were walking away. "Alright get in your car and follow me Ms. Fray and I will let you in the pit." I laughed.

"Really now its Ms. Fray, Simon please always call me Clary that other name is my mothers." I smiled at him. He laughed back, "Whatever you say… Clary." I got in my car and followed him into to the pit. I stopped my car and got out to check and make sure everything was all good. He was helping me to do the check list. I could see everyone in the stands and Jace was giving Simon the death glare which made me smile. "Well it all looks good. Your all set, if you burn your tires up they have an extra set on the side for you." he started to walk away. I jogged over to him, "Wait a sec. Have you ever been around the track?"

"Uhh no. I don't really know anyone who rides it." He said a little shyly.

"Well you know me. Would you like to go for a ride Simon?" I said smiling brightly at him. He got the biggest smiles on his face I had ever seen and nodded.

"Well come on. it's the best feeling in the world. I have to warn you once you do it once you have to do it again." I told him as we made our way back to the car. I looked and gave Jon a thumbs up and seen that Jaces face was murderous now. Hmp serves his ass right. Unlike him there was really nothing going on here except me giving a friend a ride that he would never forget. I started the engine and went on the starting line. "You ready Lewis?"

He smirked at me, "As ready as I'll ever be Fray." I laughed and revved the engine and we shot off around the track like a rocket.

JPOV

"What is she doing? She never lets anyone ride with her not even me." Jon was saying. Great like that made me feel better. She was letting that little dweeb ride with her and she was drawing him all week. Maybe she liked him and here I went and did something beyond dumb and now she was about to drive around a race track. She could get herself killed.

"Maybe she just wants company this time Jon. She is confused and feeling alone." Izzy said to him. She wasn't speaking to me cause lets face it she was beyond pissed at me. I hurt her best friend and the one person in the world that I loved more than anything. "Maybe." he mumbled. She gave Jon a thumbs up and got in the car and went to the starting line. She looked over and Simon and said something to him smiling and he smiled back and answered. She revved the engine and she shot off around the track. Damn she was good. She was going so fast but she never faltered not once.

"How many times has she done this?" I asked Jon.

"A few hundred times but not on this track. This one she only rode a few times I think. She's kind of a speed demon. She likes it says it makes her feel free like nothing else in the world matters." He said still looking at her car zoom around the track.

"She's amazing." I said dazed. What the hell did I do? How could I have fucked up so bad this time. Normally I didn't give a shit about girls but this one was my one exception. But I had fucked up so bad I didn't know she would ever forgive me. I prayed Izzy would talk to me I needed to make this up to her and pray that she would at least forgive me she may never trust me again but I was okay with that as long as she didn't leave me. "Izzy I know you are ignoring me but please help me." I pleaded with her. Alec shot around to look at me he knew I never said please or ask for help. She was still ignoring me.

"Izzy don't be prissy he asked nicely and even said please, you know that is never going to happen again so u might want to take advantage." Alec said to her and she looked at him thoughtfully. She groaned, "Ugh fine I'll help you but so help Jace Wayland if you ever do anything like this to her again I will not go for help while she beating the shit out of you or whoever else." She said looking at me for the first time today. I blew out a breath thank you sweet Jesus. "Thank you Iz." She just nodded and turned back to the track where Clary was slowing down to stop in the pit. Her and nerd boy got out of the car smiling so big I thought there faces might fall off. They high fived and hugged still smiling. She ran to fence and jumped up it smiling. I have seen her happy but she looked so far beyond happy right now I don't think I could have touched her.

"Oh my gawd that was the best run I ever made. Did you guys hear Simon yelling, he was so excited. That's the most emotion I have ever seen from him." She was still smiling as hers eye stopped on me and then she jumped down from the fence and went back to nerd boy, told him something and he shock his head and went back to the front. She got in her car and pulled it out of the track and back through to the parking lot. We all got up and made our way to the lot and the car. I could see her and nerd boy standing together leaning on her hood. Did she have to look so sexy in that gear? I wanted to rip it off her and take her on the hood of her car. Control down boy she is mad at us right now. We made our way to them. "So me and Simon were going to get a bit to eat now that he is off. You guys can go back home I am safe now and not going back on the track today. Thanks for coming watch out for my Jon-Jon." she said.

What the hell her and nerd boy were going out for food? What did this mean for me and her? Was ready to just not let me talk to her at all and not explain that I was sorry? I looked frantically at Izzy who just nodded at me knowing what to do. Thank goodness she was helping me cause I could strangle that boy for being that close to her. "Where were you guys thinking of going cause it's to late to cook. I am sure no one wants to cook nor does anyone want me to cook."

"Dear god in heaven please no. Clary I beg you to let us come if she goes in the kitchen we may not live to see tomorrow." Alec said pleading with her. Good thing to know that my siblings had my back. "We were thinking of this place that Simon likes going Taki's. It's a little restaurant near the school." She said shrugging. Clearly this was not a date or she would have never let us go with her. Would she really date the nerd boy when me and her had not even talked about what was going on with us? No she wouldn't. "Yeah I heard that place was good. Lets go, we do still have school tomorrow." Iz said. We made our way to the Camero and nerd boy climbed in with Clary. She was laughing at something he said to her and I had to control my urge to rip his throat out. She was my girl and he was making her laugh that was my job, well at least until I royally fucked up.


	19. Chapter 19

"See what happens when you mess up Jace? You are losing her to geeky boy nerd with glasses." Magnus said. "Rub it in a little more why don't you I think you missed a spot." I told him bitterly. "Oh I'm sorry he probably has his hand on her thigh while she driving." ugh I was going to kill the gay boy in about three seconds. "Mag stop he already knows he messed up no need to rub it in anymore." Alec told him.

"No I think there is a need. He needs to know how she felt walking in on that. That is probably the worst thing to walk in on seeing someone you thought loved you about to go at it with someone else." He said looking at me. Clearly this was from personal experience. Perhaps I should be asking him for help. "Um and you are speaking from personal experience?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"Yes Jace I am and believe me when I tell you, you will be lucky if that girl ever forgives you for what you did."

"Did you forgive the person who did this to you?" I asked almost afraid for the answer.

"No Jace I did not. I walked away and never spoke the him again. I wish I had beat them like the little red head did but I didn't I just walked away." He was clearly still pissed about this cause his breathing escaladed as he was talking about it. Alec placed a hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear that clearly calmed him down and he kissed him. Ugh that is bad when your gay brother is doing better in the relationship department then you are.

"You need to just try and give her some space. Let her come talk to you. Don't push yourself on her okay. She is mad but she loves you for what reason I don't know." Izzy said turning around to look at me making sure I was listening. "But what do I do about the nerd boy? He is so into my girl."

"Right now she isn't anyone's girl but her own. Trust me when I say that she does love you but she is just hurt right now. She doesn't like Simon like that and I know for a fact that he likes some girl that he is afraid to talk to." Hmm maybe I could help nerd boy out with that. Maybe doing nice things for other people will help me get back in her good graces. "Ugh I have never in my life been in the position to grovel for a girl." oo I just said that out loud.

"Yea well maybe it will do you some good." Iz said.

"Besides my sister is worth you groveling for. If you say she's not then I can stop the car and kick you ass like I had planed on last night." Oooo scary but I knew he meant it. He wanted to beat me just as bad as she did. I would have let him too. Since no one wanted to hit me I hit the wall a few times and ripped the sheets off the bed wanting to burn them. "I know she is worth it but I should have never put myself in this position to begin with, fucking Aline. If red hadn't beat the shit out of her and I hit girls I would beat her ass myself." Fuck why did I have to mess with Aline to begin with she had a clingy tendency, I just didn't think it was this bad. That she would sink this low I do know that if me and Clary didn't make up then that little bitch would win. Its exactly what she wanted to break me and Clary up thinking that I would run to her, wrong.

"Okay were here just don't try to sit by her sit my me or Alec." Shesh I heard her about giving the girl space I am not that much of an idiot. "Yes Iz I heard you okay."

She was laughing walking up to us. This was going to be harder then I thought.

CPOV

I liked Simon, but not like that. He was good at making me laugh even though I wanted to cry. I seen the Camero pull in after us and we got out to meet them. I was still laughing at the stupid things he was doing while we were singing in the car on the way here. "I really needed that, you don't know how much." I told him. "Anytime Fray." I seen Jace shooting dagger at him but trying to not be obvious about it. We walked in a got a table for 7 and we got an 8 top of course. It was in a back part of the restaurant which was old and had charm as my mother would say. I sat by Simon and Izzy was on my other side then Jon. Jace was the furthest away on the other side of Alec. That surprised me I figured he would be trying to get me to talk to him all night. I see that he gave up already on apologizing. See how little I meant to him he is already given up. I am not going to cry I am going to talk to Simon and he is going to make me laugh.

"So Fray you read comics or were you admiring my face on Tuesday?" See I knew I could count on him to make me laugh.

"Both actually. I was drawing you for an art project I'll let you see it when she is done grading which should be tomorrow." I smiled at him. His cheeks were burning a little.

"Why would you draw me I am not that exciting?"

"Well the sunlight was perfect in your hair and you looked kind of serene sitting there all alone and stuff." I shrugged my shoulders as the waitress came and took our drink order. We all looking over our menus and I could see Jace looking up at me the whole time like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Well whatever if he doesn't want to talk to me then I don't want to talk to him. She came back with our drinks and we ordered. The food came out and it was one of the best cheese burgers I had ever had. The fries were fresh and homemade.

"Best food ever." I said with a mouth full of fries and Simon laughed at me shacking his head in agreement.

"Together or separate sweetie?" She said looking at me. Before I could say anything Izzy whipped out her moms credit card and told her it was all together.

"Iz you didn't have to do that I could have paid for myself."

"Yeah I know but that's why she gave them to me to buy food. I could be out buying clothes instead and I would much rather that." She said thoughtfully.

"No mame you are not." I laughed. "But I will pay the tip." she agreed and me and Simon pulled out a twenty at the same time. I looked sideways at him and smiled.

"I think she deserves a big tip for putting up with us don't you?" He said smiling and put the other twenty on the table next to mine. I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement.

"All right well see you guys at school in morning. I am going to go bring Simon home and then go home myself." I said smiling and getting up from the table.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you, I don't mind staying with you tonight." Izzy said.

"Nah I'm good you and Jon enjoy your night and I'll see you in the morning."

"All right but call if you need anything. Promise?" "I promise. Jeez I have spent the night alone before ya know. If I cant handle it I'll just bring Lewis home with me and have a slumber party. Right Lewis." I said turning to him but not before seeing the murderous look in Jace's eyes after I said the sleep over part.

"Whatever you say Fray. But I should tell my mommy before she thinks I ran away." He laughed. Jace got up from the table as the lady came back with the bill. He went out the front door and stood by the Camero. "Let's go Lewis wouldn't want to keep mommy waiting."

We walked out the door and I could feel Jace's eyes on me the whole time. Maybe he did care he was just giving me space. I don't know cause it seems like Simon has been getting the evil eye from him all night. Should I go talk to him or should I just take Simon home and wallow alone. Nah I think I will take my new friend home with me and have a sleep over. Jace can just suck it up till tomorrow. "Later Iz see you guys tomorrow at school."

They waved and Izzy pulled Jace with her into the car shaking her head at him. What was that about? I can worry about that later. "So what do you think Lewis want to come have a sleep over. We can watch Lord of the Rings all night and be zombies at school tomorrow." He smiled bright like the sun. "Absolutely. Lets just go stop at my house for clothes and tell my mom I am not running away." I laughed man he was funny.

We pulled up to a house like a block from where I lived. Hmm I didn't know he lived this close to me. "Why didn't I know you lived this close to me. I could have been giving you a ride to school this whole time." He just shrugged and we went it to the house.

"Mom? Where you at?" He called. "In the kitchen sweetie." Someone called from across the house. We walked toward the kitchen and he pushed the door open and a women with shoulder length brown hair was washing dishes. "Where have you been son I was getting worried." He shock his head and laughed.

"I went eat with my friends after work. This is Clary and we going to her house and watch movies tonight. I will be at school tomorrow so don't worry." She dropped the dish towel and turned to face us. "Oh I didn't know you brought someone home with you. Hello dear." I smiled and said hello she seemed like a sweet lady. "What does your mother think about having someone over on a school night?" She asked me.

"Well my mother wont be home till tomorrow and my brother is at a friends house tonight so I will be by myself. I don't think she will mind so much as long as I am not alone." I smiled brightly at her.

"Oh well okay. Better that your not alone especially this day and age. Have fun Simon and you better be at school tomorrow."

"He will I promise, my mother would be none to happy to come home and find out I missed school. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Lewis."

"You to dear." She turned back to finish the dishes. Simon was back with his school bag and another bag with clothes. We went back to the car and drove to my house up the block. "Well your mom seems nice. You are right about her worrying a bit much." I laughed as we walked into the house. "Come on I'll give you the tour. You can leave you stuff in the living room if you want." He dropped his stuff in the living room and I gave him the tour saving my room for last. I opened the door and turned on the light and I heard him suck in a breath taking in my walls.

"This is amazing. Did you do all this?" He asked taking in each wall. "Of course it's my room. I like to paint all the walls myself. It's another part of me other then the racing side of me painting also frees me." I put my bags on the floor and went to the bed grabbed my blanket and a few pillows before we went back down to the living room. We stayed awake the whole first movie on the couch talking and laughing. But somewhere during the third one we feel asleep with my head in his shoulder. My alarm went off not long after and I shot off the couch cause it scared the shit out of me. I turned it off and Simon was stretching. "Ugh I so don't want to go anywhere Fray." "Yea well we promised Lewis heaven forbid your mom don't let you come hang out anymore cause we didn't make it to school like we promised. Get dressed." I went up to my room and put on one of the skirts Izzy picked out and my white tank and plaid half shirt. Went pulled on some socks and my converse and I was ready to go. I had the whole school girl look going on so why not complete it with pulling my hair into low hanging pigtails.

I ran back down with my school bag and keys finding Simon in the kitchen with cereal. "See you found the food just fine." He turned around and spit out his food. I looked down at myself feeling self conscious. "Do I look stupid? I do don't I." He wiped his mouth and shock his head, "No you look….uh…hot." His cheeks were burning. "Jace is going to regret doing whatever he did to piss you off cause all the guys are going to be looking."

"Thank you. I am not trying to make people look I just feel better when I feel like crap that I don't look it." I said thoughtfully.

"Well trust me when I say that you succeeded." He dropped his bowl in the sink. I popped a granola piece into my mouth and I was ready not really hungry. I grabbed my stuff and we went out to the car. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the Camero which all of them were just getting out of. "Don't worry Fray you look great." I started laughing as Jace got out of the car. He looked over and seen that I was with Simon and laughing. He looked like he wanted to kill. He was so going to suffer. I got out of the car and his mouth feel open so I made it worse, I pulled up to seat and then leaned over in the car to get my bag which made the skirt ride up a little more. I heard his intact of breath and smiled.

"Damn girl I thought I would have to twist your arm to get you in that skirt. Apparently I was wrong, it looks good." Izzy said to me and I just smiled at her slung my bag over my arm. "See you in first. Lets go Lewis time to embrace the day."

"Ugh but we feel asleep like 3 hours ago and you so drool just so you know, my shoulder was soaked." He said accusingly.

"Wait he stayed over last night?" Jon said.

"Yep and we watched tv then feel asleep on the couch together." I smiled. Simon put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go Fray if I am going to embrace the day I need something nice to look at while doing it." I laughed and took. I vaguely heard Alec telling Jace to hold himself together nothing happened between me and the nerd. Izzy saying suck it up your just mad she looks freaking hot today and you cant touch and he is.

"So did we sufficiently piss off the pretty boy?" He asked as got the front doors. So he was doing all the on purpose.

"Yes I think we did but you didn't have to do that you know. The way I am dressed is enough to get to him."

"I know that but I like making him mad its fun." He said while laughing. Goodness and here I thought he was a nice person. I smiled at him as we got to my locker. Someone came up behind me and put a hand on my hip. I knew it wasn't Jace. I turned to find myself looking up a Sebastian.

"Can I help you Seb?" I said but not taking his hand off my hip cause I seen Jace watching from down the hall.

"Yea I heard that you and pretty boy were having trouble I also seen what you did to Aline's face. Nice and here I thought you did your worst to me." I smiled and was now rubbing his hand down my arm toward my hand. Ugh if I didn't know he was such an ass.

"Yes I did beat her and if you don't stop touching me like you own me I am going to do same to you, okay sweet stuff." I had gotten real close to him and whispered it in his ear. So to Jace it looked like I was liking it but I so wasn't. He dropped his hand instantly threw up his arms and backed up slow then turned and made his way down the hall. He told Jace something that made him smile. I turned to finish getting my books. "Man you are scary for a small person." Simon said from beside me having heard what I told Seb.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't stand that ass hole he had no right to be touching me. He gives me to skivvies." I shuddered and we walked to first he said later went in the class next door. My seat next to Iz was empty as usual so I went and sat down.

"So what was going on the morning with you and Sebastian?" She was looking a little mad.

"Nothing he told me he heard that me and Jace were having problems and that he seen Aline's face. So I told him if he didn't stop touching me that I would do that same thing to him." I told her. Did she really think that I would want that ass touching me.

"Oh cause it sure looked like something else. But then he told Jace that he felt sorry for him cause you were a crazy bitch." Wow what an ass. I know I am a little crazy but I couldn't stand that jerk. I should rearrange his face just for saying that.

"Well how about a little confidence in me Iz I would never go near that ass." I huffed a little mad at her that she would think I would go there with him.

"Sorry its just you and Simon looked…..well I don't know cozy and he stayed your house. Then you come to school dressed like that. I have to say I am impressed you are driving Jace nuts and nothing is even going on." She smiled at me. I thought that was going somewhere else.

"Yea well I wanted to look good on the outside cause I feel like a wreck on the inside. As for Simon he is awesome but just as a friend. Besides he likes that chick Kaelie I think her name is."

"Yea I heard that. Trust me when I say Jace was nuts that he stayed at your house, and the way your dressed. My favorite part was when you bent over to get your bag out the car, I thought he was going to lose and grab you right there." I laughed so hard I was crying. I am glad that I have a best friend like her. Even though he is her brother she still okay with my making him jealous on purpose.

"Well the outfit was me and everything else was Simon. He did it on purpose to make sure Jace knew he stayed and we feel asleep on the couch together. All of it was him he thought it was funny pissing him off."

"Wow and here I thought he was a nice kid. He did a good job of it though trust me Jace was ready to hurt that poor kid." Ooo maybe I should tell him to be careful for the next few days, especially around Jace. We had a sub so we talked a lot I told her I loved him and I wanted to fix this I just didn't know how to go back from this. I mean I was pissed beyond reason that he would do that but I also wanted to be with him. I was currently stuck in rut. Finally the bell rang and I walked out to Jace standing by the door like always. I waved to Izzy and walked past him right into Simon who smiled held out his arm for me all while smiling at Jace over my shoulder. This kid had a death wish. I took his arm and walked down the hall.

"You should be careful he is really mad. Thinks there is more going on then there is."

"I can handle myself Fray. See you at lunch." He went on down the hall and shock my head and went into the room and took my seat. Thankful for once of the seating arrangement. I put my book up like I normally did but then I remembered that we were fighting so I didn't need to hide my phone. It stayed that way none the less and fell asleep behind it. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_**You are drooling all over your desk. You might want to wake up the bell is about to ring J**_

_Thanks C_

I sent back. Sure enough I had drooled I cleaned my mouth and sat up just as the bell rang. Picked up my things and walked out the class without looking back to see if he was following me cause I could feel that he was. I could also feel him checking me out and I smiled cause I liked it. I went into the lunch room and sat beside Simon who nose was in a comic as usual. The only place for Jace to sit was by me so he sat but didn't move us closer. Simon put down the comic and smiled at me reached in his bag and pulled out two monsters. "You are a life savor Lewis." I felt them and they were cold as if they just came out a fridge. "How did you get these they are still cold?"

"My secret Fray. Enjoy." I popped it open and sighed it was so good. Liquid energy was delicious. I put it on the table and seen Izzy and Jon stiffen as someone cleared there throat behind me. A female someone. Simon hand was on my arm cause he had already looked. I turned to see none other then Aline standing there with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a fat lip. I felt kind of bad but I was not about to apologize. I flew out of my seat and the chair clattered to the floor. Simon hold on my arm tightened. "I just…uhhh. I just wanted to….say that I am….sorry for what I did. I deserved what you did to me. I was cruel and I am sorry." I know she was not patronizing me right now. Saying she was sorry she ruined me and Jace's relationship as of right now. I didn't know if I would ever trust him again.

"Your sorry." I practically screamed and she took a step back. " Wow so do you feel better about your self cause you said sorry? I could care less what will make you sleep better at night. If I was you I would walk away before he loses his hold on my arm." She turned and ran out of the room.

"You can let me go now Lewis." He let me go and I grabbed my drink and stuff. "I'll see you in gym class Iz." With that I walked out the doors and went sit on a bench with a shade tree in the quad. I was only alone for two seconds before someone sat down next to me.

"Will you…god please..will you talk to me Clary?" It was more of a plea then a question. I turned to look at him and I could see the tortured look in his eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't know how that happened and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to if you let me." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and he reached to wipe it but I flinched away and jumped off the bench. I wasn't ready for him to touch me just yet. His arm was still in the air and he slowly lowered it looking at me.

"I don't know if I am ready to talk about this yet Jace. I trusted you and then I told you something that scared you and you got drunk and almost cheated on me. How am I supposed to trust you ever again or even know that you would be there is anything like this happens again god forbid?" I was almost screaming with tears running down my face by now.

"I…don't know." He said almost in a whisper. "I broke your trust and made you question the love I have for you and you for me. Just please." He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I let him this time and he was hugging me to him so hard like I was going to disappear. For all he knew I might. "Please baby give me another chance. I cant lose you. Please tell me I haven't lost you." I just cried harder in his shirt. I didn't know if could answer that yet. I was thankful I didn't have make up on today cause it would be all over my face. I pulled back and he wiped my tears from my face.

"I don't know if can answer those questions Jace. Yes I love you but I don't know if that is enough." I pulled away grabbed my stuff and the bell rang. I walked to find Izzy who was waiting at the door for me. She pulled me in for hug around the waist and we walked to gym like that with my head on her shoulder.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked as we settled in on the bleachers.

"Most of it yes. I know you don't believe that he did that on purpose. He also cried last night don't tell him I know but I heard him in his room crying." Ugh way to make a girl feel bad. Here I was laughing all night with Simon and he was crying in his room. But I guess he deserved that I mean I cried all Saturday.

"Uh I don't know how to respond to that Iz. I feel bad but I mean he did it to himself. With the help of Aline of course." I felt anger again just thinking about her.

"Yes and you took care of that she wont be messing with anyone's boyfriend again. She actually transferred to another school. The last thing she did was tell you she was sorry and then I heard someone say she transferred." Damn okay now talk about a bad person that was me everyone can now point fingers at me for being a bitch. Now I feel like shit thank you very much.

"Ok well now I feel like a complete bitch not that she didn't deserve to get hit but damn did she have to leave the school?" Oh and here comes the guys what am I going to do? Do I tell them about Aline or maybe they already know or maybe I shouldn't talk about her at all. Yea not at all cause that would be weird. As the get closer Jace is looking at his feet which is something he never does. "Hey Clare-bear." "Hey." I murmur. I cant help but look at the boy I love looking at his feet like a whipped dog. Man this is really undermining his confidence.

I leaned into Izzy, "Maybe I should go talk to him he looks like a whipped puppy." she smiled and nodded. I got up and went to him grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the bleachers away from everyone else.

"Could you not let my hand go just yet? I miss touching you." I smiled.

"Its only been like two days. You make it seem like I haven't touched you in weeks." I sighed god when he turn into such a marshmallow but I secretly loved it but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"To me it seems like it. Plus there's the fact that I don't know if its going to happen again."

"Jace I don't hate you no matter what I do I cant seem to hate you for this. Maybe that makes me one of those dumb girls that forgive there cheating boyfriends and maybe I am. But I love you and I know this was a accident. It's just right now I need time to be mad at you or its going to bother me and we will never be the same again." He just nodded at me apparently unable to speak. Its been two days and he seems like he is dieing what's he going to be like at the end of the week?

"I like you better when you are cocky and overly confident so can we go back to that please. Vulnerable you is cute but I don't think I like it."

"I will as soon as I have you back in my arms red. I promise." With that he got up kissed my hand and walked back to the others. Well I guess that conversation was done. I sat there and looked out across the field and I realized what I needed again. I was going to the track after school but I wasn't taking anyone except Simon. I mean he worked there anyway. The bell rang and I got up to get my stuff and off to art class. I don't know how me and him next to each other in class is going to work out.

I got there and he was already sitting at our desk. I sat down next to him and I turned and smiled at him. He returned it and went back to sketching. We got back our work from last week we both got A's of course. I would show Simon when we were on our way to the track. "So you bringing the nerd boy home after school or is he going home with you again?" It didn't sound like an accusation just a question but I knew it was bothering him.

"I am bringing him home yes. But there is nothing else going on with me and him he is just my friend. He likes Kaelie but why I don't know."

"Why in the world would he like her?" He said with a questioning look on his face. Which by the way was adorable. So I laughed and smoothed out the lines in his forehead. His breath caught again like I never touched him before.

"I don't know but he does. Its like why you would like me in the first place but you do."

"Don't ever question why I love you. You are smart, beautiful, and you have an attitude that rivals even mine." He smiled. He really was the sweetest guy when I didn't walk in on him with hands all over some skankzilla. Ugh I hate that girl she put doubt in my love for him. He was so amazing and he loved me. I turned back to sketch since the teacher had other things to as always. I sketched Jace in hues of gold and browns. It looked perfect it had the arrogant gleam in his eye that seemed to have gone. When the bell rang I wrote this is the boy I love on the page and put it on the desk in front of him and walked out.

"So Lewis you up for another round on the track? My mom wont be back till late tonight and Jon is other wise occupied." I wiggled my eyebrows at him as we got closer to the car.

"You going to be okay Clare-bear? I am going to take Izzy out to dinner tonight alone."

"Yep I'm good me and Lewis have plans. Have fun, oh and mom said she would be home around like midnight so be back before then. If not call so I can make something up for you. It takes time to be creative." I shot him sly smile and seen Jace coming this way with the picture in his hand.

"Yea yea I know have fun." I shot him a wicked grin as I started the car and he looked like he wanted to say something. Cause he knew what I was up to but I shot out of the parking spot and headed to my sanctuary.

"So this is the picture you painted of me. It looks awesome." he had the painting in his hand appraising it.

"Well I am glad you like. You can keep it if you like." He nodded yes as we pulled into the parking lot of the track. We got out and went talk to his boss.

"Hey dude. This is who Luke is paying for to go around the track. She wants to take another round today." He said to a guy I was sure was the boss.

He laughed, "This little girl is the one with the best time on the track?"

"I guess I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He was cute as all hell too.

"Nah its nice to know, your hot though. You ready to have another go at the track its empty right now?" He was definitely checking me out right now and I didn't exactly hate it.

"Yes I am and Lewis is coming with me. I think he is as much of a speed demon as I am as long as he isn't driving." He motioned for me to follow so I could change into my gear.

"Come on Lewis lets rock." We got back in the car and went into the pit to do the check. When that was done we pulled out and hottie was at my window. I rolled it down. "I hope your careful with Lewis he is my best employee." I giggled.

"I promise to bring him back in one piece sweetie." Woo I was flirting with him and he was defiantly to old for me. "Good to know speedy have fun."

With the window back up I put on the radio and turned it up almost full blast. Then we burned some rubber we went around the track like 6 times then it was time to go. "That was awesome Fray." "Anytime Lewis, see you in the morning. I'll give you a ride." He nodded and went into the house. I pulled up to mine and it was quiet as mouse. It was like 6 so my brother still had plenty of time to get home. I made tv dinner and went upstairs to my room. I was sketching on my bed with the ipod going across the room when I heard the front door. I got up and went to the door to see Jon coming up the stairs.

"Good your back. Cutting a little close though don't ya think."

"What I had a little time left." But then he heard what I already did which was a car door outside. Then the front door opened to reveal mom and Luke with her bags. She didn't see us but we seen her. She put her bags down and then proceeded to kiss his face off. Me and Jon cleared our throats at the same time. They froze and both turned real slow to face us. Me and Jon being us busted out laughing at the expression on there faces like two teenagers who just got caught making out by mom and dad. Which was clearly not the case.

"Wow um you guys….should see…your faces." I chocked out between giggles. "Ah classic."

"Here we were worried you weren't getting any mom. Well you sure proved us wrong." Her mouth fell open which only made us laugh some more.

"All right enough you two. I can do and see who ever I want." She said and grabbed Luke's hand. "I have been seeing Luke for a while which is why we moved here." Way to drop a bombshell on us. We moved here for a relationship, eh it could have been worse.

"Um yea we know that. You just looked like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Its good that are with Luke we like him. As you were we are going to bed." We both turned and went to our room and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh stupid alarm clock. I reached over and turned it off and huffed. I so didn't feel like school today. You would think that yesterday I would skip but nope I felt like it today. But I told Si I would pick him up. I crawled my butt out of bed and to the shower. When I was done wrapped myself in a towel and picked out school clothes again. Today it was black skinny's, a hunter green and black corset top Izzy picked out of course, and some knee high boots which she also picked out. I blow dried and straightened my hair something I never did. Threw on some mascara and liner then was ready to go. I walked out the room and ran into my brother, who was gaping at me.

"What are you wearing Clary?" He said still staring.

"Something your girl friend picked out for me thought I would wear it so I get the money's worth out of it. Does it look that bad?"

"Uh no its just if you are trying to make Jace crazy you are doing a good job these days." I laughed at that one. True on one hand I wanted to make him miss me but this had to do with me.

"Yes and no. I feel like shit Jon and I don't want to look it. So dressing up makes me feel better." He just nodded and out the door we went to get Simon. I honked the horn and he came down the stairs and climbed in and he to was gaping at me.

"OK really, first him and now you. Would you stop looking at me like you guys are making feel like I just escaped from the zoo."

"Well I hate to break it to you Fray but you look hot. You better get used to the staring cause every guy in the vicinity is going to be looking all day." I just smiled it did make me feel better to know I looked hot even to Simon.

"Well thanks Lewis at least hearing I look hot from you makes me feel better then hearing it from my brother." He bust out laughing and Jon just had his mouth open.

"Ok I didn't say that I just said you would be making Jace squirm that's all."

"Maybe that's what he needs. But I am not going to alienate him forever." We pulled in the lot and I parked next to the Camero which already had a waiting Izzy, Alec, and Jace. Jon got out first then Simon I reached back to get my stuff.

"Brace yourself dude she is brought out the big guns today," he mutter to Jace, "Iz is there a reason why you made my sister buy what she wearing?"

"What is she….." She didn't get to finish cause I got out the car and her mouth was hanging open and then she shut it to wide grin.

"Damn girl." Was all she could say.

"Well you did make me buy it with the intention to wear it did you not?" I said to her. I hadn't looked at Jace yet.

"Yes I did but I didn't think you had it in you to wear all of it together like that. I no longer have anything to teach you. What are you waiting for go show the masses how hot you look today." I turned to Jace to see that he was scowling at Izzy. Then I caught his and his eyes were full of lust anyone could see that. He licked his lips while looking me up and down I smiled at him and then Si came around the car.

"Ready to go Fray. I cant wait to see the guys mouths fall open when they get a loud of you." I laughed but shock my head no and he nodded. I turned to Jace.

"Care to walk me to my locker Mr. Wayland?" I said with a wicked gleam in my eyes. They all were smiling cause he was still gaping at me and then he shock his head as to get it back in line.

"Uh yea sure." I laughed and took his arm like I did Si the day before. As we walked to the front doors every guy in the vicinity was definitely staring at me with open mouths. I chuckled at them and winked at a few.

"You look…..ummm…just wow." Was all Jace could come out with.

"Thank you. Nice to know that I can render you speechless." I said and looked up at him under my lashes. I got my books and stuff to go to class.

JPOV

I was waiting patiently by the car for Clary to get here. Maybe she would talk to me today. I hoped she would. I seen her car.

"Jace would you chill out please? You are making me nervous." Izzy said. She parked and her brother and the nerd got out.

"Brace yourself dude she is brought out the big guns today," he mutter to Jace, "Iz is there a reason why you made my sister by what she wearing?"

Huh what did he mean the big guns? After the school girl get up yesterday how can what she is wearing be worse then that? "What is she….." that was all she got out of her mouth then she opened her door and got out. She looked beyond hot right now. I don't think I had ever wanted someone so bad in my life. I had to refrain from grabbing her right here and kissing her till she couldn't breath. I wanted to lay her on the hood of her car and have my way with her. But she is still mad at me so I stayed where I was.

"Damn girl." Izzy said to her. I was still staring at her she just looked so freaking hot. The corset did wonders for her breasts and they just looked edible right now and the pants looked like they were painted on, that all with the boots and hair she looked like she was begging to be touched. I wish I could touch her right now and make her see how much I loved her, how badly I wanted her.

"Well you did make me buy it with the intention to wear it did you not?" she still hadn't looked at me yet. Trying not to probably. I would blame her is she never looked at me again.

"Yes I did but I didn't think you had it in you to wear all of it together like that. I no longer have anything to teach you. What are you waiting for go show the masses how hot you look today." Ugh damn it Izzy you were supposed to be on my side and helping me, not trying to get her to show other guys that fantastic body she had. I was now sure I had a scowl on my face towards my sister how could she?

"Ready to go Fray. I cant wait to see the guys mouths fall open when they get a loud of you." The nerd boy told her and she laughed. I wanted so badly to make her laugh again but all I seemed to do was make her cry. She shock her head no at nerd boy and turned to me. She looked so hot my brain was melting right there just looking in her eyes.

"Care to walk me to my locker Mr. Wayland?" Huh what was she talking to me? Oh duh there are no other waylands around her except me. She wants me to walk her to her locker. I would walk her around all day if she wanted me too. "Uh yea sure." I held out my arm to her and surprisingly she took it. Things were looking up today. I was trying really hard not to look at her breasts. She was making me horny just looking at her. If I paid to much attention it would be me and the boy bathroom fixing it.

Every step we took earned her looks from every guy in sight. She smiled at them and even winked at few. Was she trying to kill me or more like get someone killed. I don't want anyone looking at my girl like that except me. She may be mad at me but she is still the love of my life and I didn't want other guys ogling her.

"You look…..ummm…just wow." Smooth Wayland real smooth. I couldn't even make a full sentence around her now what the hell was that. I was nervous she would hate me and she looked so damn good that I had to stop myself from running my hands down her naked arms and over the swell of her…damn it stop thinking like that.

"Thank you. Nice to know that I can render you speechless." she was looking at me from under her eye lashes. Ahh this girl was trying to kill me and my restraint. Speechless she was doing a lot of other things to me too besides that.

"You are doing a lot more then that trust me red." She giggled and ran her hand up my arm. It sent shivers through me it felt so good for her to be touching me again.

"Really and what else is my clothes doing to you goldie?" She was leaning up against me whispering in my ear by now. Hell now I was hard good thing my shirt was long enough. She was flirting with me this was a good thing. Get it together Wayland and flirt back.

"Well I could show you if you like?" I wiggled my eye brows at her. She giggled again and looked around the hall and seen that it was empty by now the bell having rang and us not paying attention to it. Then she ran her hand down my chest and over the front of my pants which made me growl in the back of my throat.

"Hmm I think I know what its doing to you. I would love to stay here and chat but it seems the bell rang and we have class." Then she grabbed her books and went to her class. There was no way I was going to class like this and damn that girl was good. She played the game like a pro. Now to go and take are of this before I went to class and then I have second with her and might attack her on the desk. I went into the bathroom and went in a stall at the back. Pulled down the pants and thought about how her breast looked in that shirt as I ran my hand along my length and how she felt breathing heavily as we made love in my room and then I thought about how she screamed my name and that did it. I came and then cleaned up and went to class. The teacher paid no mind as I went to my desk to wait for the bell to ring so I could see her next period.

She was so getting more then a few texts from me next period. Finally the bell rang and I went to second to find her already in her desk with her book propped up and her phone out. Oh so she knew what was up. She looked up and seen me and gave me a sly smile. She so knew what she did to back there and wasn't ashamed of it. Well I would have let her know just how bad it was. I took my seat and mimicked her with my book.

_So I bet you thought that was funny J_

_**I have no idea what you are talking about C**_

_Oh no? well let me tell you what you did J_

_**Well don't leave me hanging what exactly did I do to you? C **_

She was fucking with me and I liked it. It turned me on that she wanted to know what she did and what I did because of it.

_Well I spent a little time in the bathroom after you left me standing there J_

_**Oooh hot and what were thinking about while you were in there? C **_

She was really going to be the death of me and god damn to all hell if she wasn't turning me on again by asking me about it.

_I was thinking about you J_

_**Really and what about me were you thinking about? C**_

_You screaming my name is what did it for me. You are much naughtier then I gave you credit for red J_

_**Bet you would like for me to scream you name again or just a breathy whisper…Jace C**_

I groaned. I actually groaned out loud but no one was paying attention except for her. She was looking over at me with a naughty gleam in her eyes. Maybe she would forgive me and I hope its soon cause I was seriously going to fuck the shit out of her and make her scream my name all night over and over.

_Your trying to kill me aren't you J_

_**Never I need you alive for what I have in mind C**_

_What's that? J_

_**I'll let you know when I think your ready but involves me and you C**_

_Me and you what don't leave me hanging here J_

_**It involves me saying things that make you cum apparently C**_

_Seriously I think I might jump you in a minute if you don't stop J_

_**Aww but you know you don't want me too. You like it and I know that we are going to like make up SEX a lot C**_

_Maybe we should talk about a few things before we get that far red J_

_**I know and we will trust me. I just like to see you squirm and baby you are squirming over there. You look ready to lick me in public. C**_

_Yes I am but u might like it J_

I know now why I loved this girl so much. She was the most amazing girl on the planet and she could turn me on just by texting me. Come on bell I want to hold her and rub her and maybe rub myself against her. Yes I like that. Ah there's the bell you are all mine now red.

"So care to walk to lunch with me Ms. Fray?" I asked formally just like she had me this morning. She leaned forward so I could see down her shirt and curtsied.

"Why yes I would Mr. Wayland." She smiled and grabbed my arm and made sure her breasts rubbed my arm on the way. She was amazing.

We sat down beside each other and I scooted a little closer to her and she pulled my chair all the way next to hers. Izzy smiled and nodded at me like a haha I told ya so.

"Nice to see you two made nice again." Her brother said. Nothing prepared me for what she said next nor anyone else.

"We didn't make up I just want to have my way with him in the janitors closet next period." Magnus spit out his milk, Maia and Jordan stopped kissing, Simon laughed, Jon coughed on food, and Izzy just looked surprised.

"Wow is that all it takes to make you stop kissing so we can see your faces. Hmm interesting. As much fun as that was it was a joke. God lighten up." Then Alec sits down and is looking at everyone's faces confused.

"Did I miss something?" I just laughed and I couldn't stop I laughed so hard I was crying and holding my side. She was good much better then I thought.

"You should…have…seen your….faces..ahhh that was awesome." I said.

"Really Jon I don't have the balls for that, unlike some people around here that I know." She said pointedly looking at him and Izzy. Who's faces were now turning red. "Oh yes I know about that. You two make so much noise I am surprised the whole school didn't hear." Clary said laughing. Wow my sister was getting it on in a closet and I thought I had it bad.

"When pray tell was this?" I said.

"This morning when I was on my way to class. I heard them all the way down the hall way. I wouldn't have known who it was if someone wasn't saying her name over and over." Jon's face was bright red by now and everyone was still gapping.

"Oh shut up and don't even think about it Jace. Its not like you haven't done that before." Once it was out she regretted it and put her hand over her mouth and looked away from Clary. I looked at her and she didn't look mad or surprised just still had a amused expression on her face.

"Well he may have but I wasn't around to hear it and may I say that I am scared. But really Jon it should have been the other way around she should have been saying your name not you her. Are you not getting right or something?" Damn Clary way to hurt the mans pride. She was getting ballsy while we were fighting and I liked no scratch that loved it. Magnus spit his milk out yet again this time all over Alec.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wow sis really?" was all he said. "He is great in that department girl don't worry about that." Izzy said. Clary in turn gagged and then laughed. "Well good to know." She said.

"So Lewis when you going to go and talk to that girl?" She said turning to him. He put down the comic and looked at her.

"I don't know Fray she is hot and she is quiet. Why would she be interested in me?" She sighed.

"How could she not be? You are funny as hell and cute so grow a pair and go talk to her. She is sitting by herself and she looks like she could use some company." She snatched the comic and pushed him out of his seat. She made shoo motion and he sighed and went to the girl two tables away. She smiled up at him and I guess he asked if he could sit and she nodded. Well well looks like nerd boy might have made a new friend.

"Man I thought that was going to be much harder." Clary said from beside me.

"Well he is a nerd with low self esteem."

"Wow way to be insensitive Jace. He is just shy there is a difference, besides you ego is so big I am surprised it fits in the room." Ouch that kind of hurt but it was true. I hope we weren't going back to hating me. She put her hand on my thigh under the table so I was guessing no. She was talking to Izzy but I wasn't listening cause she was making circles on my thigh with her hand and it felt nice. Then she started to trail one finger up my thigh and along the seem of my pants toward my crotch. I was trying really hard not to sigh or moan but she was making it really hard. Hard in more way then one. She was there and felt my hard on and ran her fingers over it. I bit back the growl in my throat covering it with a couch. That only made her smile over at me.

"You feeling okay there goldie?" Oh she was going to pay for this. "Perfect red." I smiled at her and she went back to talking to Iz. I had my hand on her thigh and didn't waste time running my hand up her leg and I squeezed her thigh. She liked that cause her breathing was increasing but damn me the bell rang for gym. She hopped up really fast. Then she leaned in to whisper in my ear and licked my ear lobe, "Better luck next time." Then she went with Iz to walk to gym.

"Your sister is going to be the death of me before long." I told Jon. He just laughed.

"She is doing it on purpose you know that, and by the looks of things she is winning." I knew my face must be flustered and my breath was heavy. Yep she was winning and by a wide margin but I did deserve it.

"Come on you get a redo in gym class."

"I don't think that is going to help dude. I deserve what she is doing to me and it sucks on one hand but is freaking hot as all hell on the other hand. I am conflicted." He laughed and we made our way out to field and it was beyond me how her and Izzy always got on the bleachers before we did. I seen Seb looking at her like he wanted to hump her leg cause they didn't dress down for gym like we did sometimes.

"Verlac wants another broken face. If he keeps looking at her like that I am may kill him." I said through clenched teeth.

"Easy she doesn't want him in any way. She loves you man calm down." Jon said. Well at least her brother seemed to think that she loved me. I sure hope she still did. She still never even told her mom about me but I knew that was cause she didn't think her mom would let her come sleep over anymore.

"Does your mom even know she is with me?" I asked him.

"No not that I know of but she just know that mom wont let her sleep over anymore if she knows. Besides we just found our mom is dating Luke so she has been other wise occupied." He said as we made our way over the bleachers to where to girls were laughing about something. They stopped the second we were in range of hearing them which only told me they were talking about us.

CPOV

Ahh it was so funny. Jon was freaking out when I said that. Man I don't know what was getting into me these past few days.

"Oh you so hit his man hood bad with that comment girl." Izzy laughed.

"I didn't mean to it was just funny to me. I mean I am always saying Jace's name when we are doing it, I just figured you would be saying his not the other way around."

"Well still it was funny. What are you doing to Jace cause he has had a wild look in his eyes all day?" She asked.

"Well I turned him on this morning my rubbing my hand on his chest and there, then

I turned him on again by texting him in class asking him about what happened when I left him the hall like that, during lunch I was rubbing his leg. He is going nuts."

"Serves him right." Then we both started laughing as the boys were getting closer so we just kind of stopped laughing abruptly. They so knew that we were talking about them.

"What's so funny ladies?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing really just girl stuff." I said trying not laugh again and failed so it was a laugh cough.

"Hmm why don't we believe you then?" Jace said raising his eye brows at me.

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe us. We could have been talking about our times of the month for all you know." I told him.

"Yea but how can that be funny?" He countered. Ugh he wasn't going to give up till I told him what we were talking about.

"You really want to know what we were talking about?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said warily. Smart boy.

"Come here." I told him. When he leaned in I whispered some of the naughtiest things I could think of in his ear that I was going to do to him. He groaned and jumped back with a feral look in his eyes. "Damn it Clary."

"Well you wanted to know, next time be careful what you ask for." I said with a smile plastered to my face. His cheeks looked at little red like he was blushing. I made him Jace Wayland blush I was getting good.

Izzy leaned in, "What did you tell him?" "You don't want to know trust me." I whispered back and she started laughing. "By the look on his face you may be right." Soon after the bell rang ah time for art.

"May I walk you to class with that dirty mouth of yours you might get in trouble before you get there." Jace said to me as I walked into the building. I laughed and nodded taking his hand in mine. It felt nice. Even still I was thinking about what happened I wished I could forget it but the image it seemed was burned into my mind.

"I will find a way for you to forgive Clary, even it takes the rest of my life I will find a way to make it up to you." He said it with such conviction I had to believe him. I just nodded and we walked into the art room.

"Ok class for the rest of the week and next week you will be working on family portraits. I want you draw, paint whatever you want but I want family portraits. Begin." Ms. Lovelace said. Well that's nice I am glad that I can draw. "If you need to wait till tomorrow to start that's fine. Some of you may want to get pictures of your family before you start." Well I guess it could wait till tomorrow even though I could draw my mom and Jon from memory. I looked over at Jace and he was just looking out into space.

I reached over and touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yea no I'm fine. Family portraits right." So that's what was bothering him. He was adopted and he was sure everyone would notice when no one in his family looked like him. I was pretty sure everyone already knew that but it seemed to be bothering him.

"Jace they are your family. They love and take care of you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about it." I said to him.

"I know its just…. Nothing." he sighed.

"Tell me please." I begged.

"I just wish that I knew what my real parents looked like or that I could remember. I have been with Mayrse and Robert for as long as I can remember." He still wasn't looking at me. I tugged his face so that he was looking at me. "That is not your fault and I am pretty sure that Mayrse and Robert love you just as much as they do Izzy, Alec, and Max. You are there son and nothing is going to change that. But if its bothering you so much why don't you ask them if they have a picture of your parents so you know." It hurt me to see him like this. I missed the arrogant boy I met when I moved here.

"I don't know if I want to know what they looked like. Your right about Robert and Mayrse though they are my family. I don't think I would want any other way." He smiled slightly. I let go of his face and grabbed his hand to hold. It felt normal and I wanted normal back so very badly.

"Red do you think its about time you told your mom about me? I know that you are still mad at me but I would like to met her. I know you don't think she will let you come sleep over anymore but you shouldn't lie to her." Why oh why did he have to be right about this. She was going to be so pissed that I never told her yet and that I had stayed there a lot since then. But I can use Jon being there as a nothing happened kind of thing.

"I know I need to tell her and I want you to met her I am sure she will love you. Though she might be a tad mad that I didn't tell her before now. Just don't make it look like we are doing anything cause she may kill you on sight." I laughed but I was so dead series.

"Yea I wasn't going to walk in your house and attack you on site. I value my life but I value you yours more. I like to keep you alive." This was getting series he wanted to met my mom. But wait his mom didn't know about us either, talk about calling the kettle black. "Uh Jace your mom doesn't know either." He just looked at me and laughed, " I guess your right. Lets fix that she and Robert will be home tomorrow night." Tomorrow huh well I guess it was my mom today and his tomorrow. So long care free night at Izzy's house. Oh well I could take the hit.

"Well then I guess you get to met mommy dearest today. My mom is likely to freak out more then yours." His mom was chill mine not so much. Besides if his mom found out about Alec she would freak out a lot more then with me. I am sure she knew about Jon but I wasn't sure.

"Ok good then I can met her after school."

"I guess so but she wont be home till after 5. I guess making dinner to soften her up is a good idea." He chuckled. Why did he have to be so adorable. If it had been any other boy on the planet that did that to me I would have sent them away and not even bothered with an explanation. He was just different I never wanted him to go away ever. Oh dear the bell rang. He grabbed my bag for me and took my hand to lead me out the school to the car.

"You look at little nervous red." Hmm do I well I am about to tell my mom that I have been dating you for weeks now and you sleep right across the hall from Izzy not that I have been sleeping in her room anyway. So yea I would say nervous don't cover it.

"Yes I am." I said walking towards Jon and the others.

"You ready Jon. Jace is coming with us. I am going to tell mom about him tonight. Maybe she wont kill me cause she kept Luke a secret for so long too." I said hopefully and he snorted. Way to help me calm down dude.

"Yea you keep thinking that Clare-bear. She is going to freak cause you been sleeping over there."

"She let you stay there to for a week and she knew about you and Izzy. So shut up and show some support." I practically screamed at him. I was way nervous.

"Chill Clare-bear it was a joke she is going to be fine about it. Jeez. Would it make you feel better if I bring Izzy to so she can assure mom that you were always sleeping in her room even though you weren't?" He was a life saver.

"Yes that would be great. Now come on I am going to cook dinner for her so we can soften her up a little.

"Ever the smart one." He said slyly. Him and Izzy got in the back seat and off we went to my death I mean home. The house was empty when we got there of course. Jon and Iz went to watch tv in the front and me and Jace went to the kitchen. "You can go watch tv with them if you want." I told him.

"Nah I'm good. I thought maybe I would help you with dinner. What is your moms favorite food?" Awww ever the white knight I thought. Mom was a sucker for a man that could cook. He really was perfect.

"She loves lasagna and garlic bread." Not exactly the hardest thing to make.

"Kewl I make awesome garlic bread. So you do the sauce and I will make the noodles, then when its almost done I will make the garlic bread. We will have your mom eating out of the palm of our hands when were done." He shot me a wide grin. I loved him so much. 2 hours later we had an awesome lasagna and garlic bread to die for. How he made it taste so good was beyond me but I wasn't complaining. Exactly at 5 mom walked in as we were setting the table.

"Ooo I smell something good." As she made her way into the dinning room. She stopped when she seen me, Jon, Jace, and Izzy all together. She didn't look mad just surprised.

"Yea me and Jace made dinner. Thought you might like some lasagna and garlic bread." I smiled. "Uh huh." Was all she said as she sat at the table. She so knew something was up.

"So what is going on kids. Not that you don't cook dinner often Clary, its just you look like you have something to tell me." Man she was good, guess that's why she was the mom.

"Uh yea I do. I wanted you to meet Jace..he's…uhh,, my boyfriend." There is was out, Jace squeezed my hand.

"Okay and you made me food for that. I am not a nun Clary its fine for you to have a boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Jace and always nice to see you Izzy. Why did you make a big deal about this?" Okay now time to drop the bomb and she so was not going to like this.

"Well Jace is Izzy's step-brother." There it was but she still didn't look surprised.

"I know that and I also know that you two have been dating for a while. I am not blind and neither is Mayrse. She may not be home all the time but she isn't blind." Oh wow so his mom had dropped the bomb and apparently a long time ago.

"So she told you but when and why didn't you get mad cause I never told you? Not that I am complaining or anything its just I spend the night there all the time." I didn't want to press my luck but lets face it when your mom is okay with you staying at your secret boy friends house that she already knew about something was up.

"For one I trust you and Mayrse assured me that you would always be sleeping with Izzy in her room. She had Alec keeping an eye on all four of you when she was gone and every other time she's not home." Ok don't laugh out loud Clary. You know damn well that was lie if you ever heard one cause he knew where you were sleeping and I was going to have to thank him when I seen him again.

"Oh well thanks. Does this mean I can still sleep over with Izzy?"

"Of course sweetie. I am really not as bad as she is making me out to be Jace. From what I hear you are a great young man, your mother has nothing but good things to say about you." He smiled brightly at my mom and I could tell it melted her too. He was golden when it came to parents. Ah I am so glad she likes him. When dinner was done mom said she would clean up even though all that was dirty were the dishes on the table. Me and Jace had cleaned up all the mess before we ate.

"See I told you it would be fine and seeing as how my mom already knows we don't have to be nervous." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Mom me and Jon are going to bring Izzy and Jace home and we'll be back." I yelled into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie be careful and it was nice meeting you Jace."

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Fray." He shot her another grin and we were off.

"Who would have known you were such a mom charmer. You were right about having her eating out of your hand." I said when I was hugging him good night.

"Well I am stunningly attractive and oozing awesomeness." Ever the charmer so full of himself.

"I am glad she likes you. Stop being so full of yourself for 10 seconds." I scolded but I didn't mean it. I was glad the arrogant Jace was back. He kissed me lightly and sighed against his mouth.

"I love you red. I am going to be sorry forever for what happened."

"Can we stop talking about it please. I can get over it better if we stop talking about it, I know your sorry and I am working on forgiving you. I love you and I just want to move past this."

"You got it red." He kissed me again but this time deeper and longer.

DECEMBER 3 months later.


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Jace had been together for like 5 months now. It was perfect. It was almost time for Christmas break which meant a dance. Winter formal. Ugh Izzy was going nuts with the dance stuff. We still hadn't found anything to wear and she was dragging me shopping again tomorrow. Which meant a sleep over and her parents were out of town. That meant me cuddled up in bed with Jace all night and Jon with Izzy. Ever since my mom was told to her face Jon had come with every time I slept over. Made our mother feel better even though he was sleeping with Izzy every time and me with Jace.

"Clary come on move you ass." Izzy was hollering at me from my car.

"Calm down women. We are going shopping tomorrow not right now." I shot at her while Jace was dragging me in for a kiss. It was soft and lingering. His hands ran down to my waist and my hands went around his neck and my fingers curled into the hair at the bottom of his neck. Also was so soft. Then I was pulled away abruptly which made me pout. Izzy had me by the arm.

"Clary we have one week to find something to wear. We are going tonight and tomorrow and Sunday if we don't find something." Jeez this girl was trying to kill me. I hated shopping with a passion and she only made me hate it more.

"Okay okay calm down. Jace sorry babe but you get to ride home with Alec, Magnus, and Jon. I am going in for another torture season." I whispered the last bit. "I heard that." Izzy said when she was done kissing Jon.

"Yea you always do. Come on lets go I plan on getting to bed early tonight cause you shop at the crack of dawn."

Jace grabbed before I could get away and whispered in my ear, "I plan on letting you get to sleep by dawn and not before." I felt a shiver run down my spine. I loved when he said things like that. We didn't always have sex when I slept over but when we did it was always epically amazing. I giggled and went to my car.

"So where to first Iz?" I asked having been to every store in the mall we were on to the boutiques.

"There is this cute little shop on Third st. Let's go there first they close at 5." Ugh she planned on keeping me out until every store she could think of was closed. I parked at the shop and we headed in. They had so many dresses it was nuts. She ran and started grabbing stuff. I was walking around when I seen the most perfect dress in the world. It was white with little silver snowflakes on it. It looked like it stopped at knees length and puffed out. It was strapless and gorgeous. I grabbed it and went to the back to try it on to already find Izzy in there with like 20 dresses. That girl had been here for 5 minutes and grabbed so much.

"Do you like this one?" She asked me as I was zipping mine up. "Hang on Iz, I am almost done zipping myself up." I called. When I walked out she was in an ice blue dress that went all the way to floor with spaghetti straps.

"I tried on like 15 before I…" She stopped when she turned to look at me. "Oh my god Clary that is the most beautiful dress like ever. It looks perfect on you." She gushed. Finally I found something she didn't flat out say no about.

"You think?" I said looking at my self in the mirror. It did look good it hugged my body just right until it hit my waist and puffed out just a little.

"I like the one you have on by the way. It makes your hair really black and make your eye pop really good."

"Yea I think I found the one and so did you. I wonder if they have shoes and stuff here too. Maybe I can actually go to the movies with Jon tomorrow like I said I would."

"Excuse me," I said to the sales lady that was bringing back Izzy's rejections, "Do you have shoes here too?"

"Yes dear all along the back wall. If you like I can find you both some that would match your dresses."

"Yes thank you." I said and me and her went to sit down and wait. Izzy always insisted on trying shoes on with the outfit. The lady came back with like 6 boxes.

We had 3 each to choose from. I found mine in the second box. They looked like ballet shoes but heels with a ribbon that went up to mid calf. They were pristine white with just the right amount of glitter. I went to change as Izzy went with her to find her some heels that had at least three inches on them. Crazy girl. When she found them we checked out. It turned out she also found jewelry for both of us.

I was about to pull out my wallet to pay when she stopped me, "Jace gave me some money to pay for you dress and stuff. He said when she finds the perfect dress make sure she gets it no matter the cost. He really loves you girl." I sighed and gave in no use in arguing cause she would do it no matter what.

"I am going to have to thank and scold him at the same time." I said as we pulled up to the house. To my surprise it was only like 7 just in time for dinner.

We went in the house and put our things in her closet. Since I was getting ready here anyway might as well leave it. I took a picture of it to show my mom when I got home. We went into to kitchen to a surprise. Turns out the boys had cooked dinner. Jon was setting the table, Magnus was tossing the salad, Alec was pulling something out the over, and Jace was stirring something on the stove. It smelled amazing. Turns out they cooked chicken casserole, garlic bread, salad, and brownies. They were sucking up or something.

"Wow should we be afraid that you guys want something?" I asked.

"No you shouldn't be afraid of that red. Just thought after shopping with Iz you might be hungry. Did you to ladies find what you were looking for?" Hmm should I save the talk for later or for now. Uh yea now.

"We did and why in the world did you insist on paying for it? I do have money to pay for stuff." I said leering at him. He came up and hugged me to him.

"Well I thought I was doing something nice for my girl but apparently I was wrong." I loved it to end when he said that to me.

"It was sweet babe but you didn't have to do it. Just for that you cant see what we got till the dance." He whined in his throat. "Ha that's what you get but you wont be disappointed."

"I am never disappointed when I look at you. You're always beautiful to me no matter what you are wearing." he kissed my nose and we sat down.

"You guys are so sickly sweet to each other it makes me sick. You would think after this long you two would have toned down the sweet talk but clearly I was wrong." Izzy said but she was smiling when she said it. Oh she was so going to pay for that one.

"Maggie you might not want to drink that," he put the glass down and eyed me, " well you would think that after the millionth time of you and Jon having sex in the janitors closet at school it would have gotten old but apparently not." I laughed back at her.

"Thank you for the warning. I doubt your boy friend or mine wanted drink all over them." Magnus said and I nodded.

"You are so wrong for that one Clare-bear. We don't talk about you and him and how we can hear the screams over the music." Jon said. He thought I would blush but I didn't. Jace spoke up this time. "Well that means I am doing a good job dude. But we can still hear you saying her name instead of the other way around." This time Magnus chocked on his food. Alec was patting his back in concern.

"All right you four that's enough. I would like my boy friend to live through dinner." Alec said still rubbing Magnus's back.

"Sorry Maggie." I muttered.

"It's fine dear at least dinner with you guys is never dull." He said and we all ate in silence as to not cause anyone to die at dinner. Me and Iz helped clean the kitchen after. We all went to our rooms after that.

"So red you sure I cant see your dress now?" He said plopping down on the bed.

"No you may not see it mister. You are going to have to wait like a good boy." I said crawling in the bed on top of him straddling his hips. He ran his hands up my thighs to my side. I closed my eyes and threw my head back at the sensation it sent through my body. It had been hard at first for me and him to have sex again after what happened. It took almost 2 months for it to get back to feeling good when he touched me. He was patient as all hell and understanding. Which only made me love him more if that was possible.

_3 months ago_

_It had been a month since me and Jace decided to forget about "the incident" and tried to move on with out relationship. It had been that long since I slept over there too. Iz usually came to the house cause she knew on some level that I wasn't ready for Jace and me to sleep together again. I didn't know what was wrong with me cause I loved him and we were trying to move on and forget and get back to what we were before, but for some reason every time he tried to touch me or kiss me I would flinch a little and then feel bad about it. There for Iz would come sleep over at my house instead which she didn't care cause Jon's room was right next to mine and mom was occupied with Luke on the weekends that she was never home. I could so totally hear them through the wall too. Ugh I wish that I could just get over myself and get back to sleeping cuddled next to Jace and let him touch and kiss me without me flinching away from him. It only happened when we were in his room anywhere else and I kissed and let him touch and hold me but the second we got into his room I just couldn't let him. _

_I was pulled out of my musing by none other then Jace. It was my first night back sleeping at there house and I was worried that I wouldn't even be able to let him hold me while we slept in his bed. _

"_Hello, Clary you okay in there. I have been calling your name for about 5 mintutes?" He said to me. "Huh yeah sorry I went in to la la land for a minute. What did you say baby?"_

"_I asked you if you were ready for bed its getting late and everyone else already went to bed." Ugh man had I been in the zone that long and deep that I hadn't even noticed when everyone left the room. Okay man up Clary you are going to go up there and sleep in your boyfriends arms and you are not going to freak out when he tries to kiss you cause lets face it you are both sexually frustrated and it would be nice to get back to that. Mental pep talk out of the way I got up. "Yep lets go. Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I was just so lost in thought." I kissed him on the check and made my way up the room with him behind me._

"_Are you sure that you are okay baby? You have been like that all day and it's the first time that have slept over here in a good month." ever the observant one. "Yes babe I am fine I am going to change I'll be right back." I went to walk out the room with my pajamas which were his sleep pants and my cami. He grabbed my arm before I could make my way out of the door. _

"_You know I have seen you naked before you could change in here. But you knew that so why don't you tell me what is really bothering you." I didn't want to make him mad but he was right he had seen me in nothing on more then one occasion and had undressed me on more then one as well. "I just….I….ugh I don't know okay." I practically screamed while grabbing my hair. _

"_Okay well that doesn't help at all Clary. I can help if I don't know what wrong with you. I do know that everything is fine until the minute we walk into this room." I just looked at him and blushed a little. "That's whats wrong isn't it you don't want to be in this room with me or around me do you. If you don't want to be alone with me all you had to do was say something and I would have never moved you from the couch." God he looked so sad and he looked like he was about to cry. I had to fix this just didn't know how to. Maybe I can just tell him the truth, yea that is usually the best way to fix things._

"_Look its not you okay. I just…every time I come in this room with you all I can see is you and "her" on the damn bed naked OKAY." I screamed the last part. "I love you but it still bothers me damn it." _

"_Clary I knew it bothered you about the bed but will you please turn around and look at it for me?" He just nodded his head toward the bed. I turned around and a tear slide down my cheek which me quickly wiped for me._

"_You got a new bed." I said it like a statement. I turned to him. "You did this for me and here I thought you didn't know what was bothering me." He smiled down at me and pulled me close. "Yes I knew and truth be told I didn't like being in the damn thing anymore so I went out and got a new one." _

I was brought out of that memory when I heard, "You like when I rub you red?" He asked

"You know I do baby." I said to him looking in his eyes. I loved to look in his eyes when he touched me. They were so full of emotion that it made me heart beat faster every time. I leaned over and touched my lips to his lightly then pulled back which made him pout.

"Sorry Romeo but I need a shower." I said wiggled my eyebrows at him and got up. I went to the dresser were I always had some pj's and under things. Funny how his mother never said anything about it cause she picked up the kids laundry. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Do you need some help with that?" I leaned back into him.

"I thought you would never ask. There is this spot on my back that I can never seem to reach." I felt his chest vibrating as he laughed. "I think I can handle that baby." I got my stuff and his and headed to the bathroom with him. I made the water really warm almost hot. He helped me strip taking off my shirt, pushing my pants down my legs while he kissed me. Then his fingers lingers around my shoulder and went down to unhook my bra and slide my panties down with his fingers. Everywhere he touched me his hands left a trail of burning hot shivers. I loved his hands on my body. I tugged his shirt off and ran my hands down his chest making him shiver.

I undid his button his pants while kissing and biting at his neck causing a moan to come out of his mouth. I slide down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement. "Damn you are so hot when you do that in one movement." He practically growled into my mouth as he kissed it. We got in the shower and he scrubbed my body gently. I loved it when he did that. I washed my hair as he cleaned himself up. In a hurry to be done. Above everything else Jace loved to have sex in the shower. I think he just liked being in control.

He grabbed me and pushed me up against the shower wall and started to kiss me. I loved when he pushed me up against things and he knew it. He bit my bottom lip and ran his tongue along it. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue explored my mouth and mine his. I was moaning in his mouth by now cause as his mouth was assaulting me up here his hands were roaming my body. His hands were rubbing my breasts right now right over my nipples and it was making me squirm it felt so good. I could feel his hard on pressing me in my stomach. His hands slide down my stomach and he inserted one his fingers in me causing me to gasp.

"God damn baby your so wet. I love it." Then he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. That was the hottest thing ever. He stuck them back in me and wiggled them eliciting a moan from me. I was breathing heavily and moaning as he pulled them in and out of me faster till he stopped. "Wrap your arms and legs around me baby. I cant wait any longer." He said in voice thick with lust. I did as he said I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled my legs around him and pushed me back against the wall and kissed me harder. He lowered me onto him and when he was in he just enjoyed being there for a minute.

"God you feel so fucking good wrapped around me." I couldn't take it any longer I needed him to move.

"Ugh Jace move already." I said grabbing his hair in my fists. He complied. He had me pushed against the wall and he started pounding me hard and rough. I was moaning and so was he. I was saying his name over and over again just the way he liked. "Fuck no matter how many times we do this it still feels just as amazing as the first time." He said as he was kissing my neck. I was just so lost in the sensation that I could talk. He pulled one hand away from my back and rubbed my clit so I would cum. He was clearly getting close. He never left me wanting anything. As he rubbed and moved inside me I could feel it building. "Ahhh Jace…..Jace…." was all I could manage as I came. He continued to move inside me and I could see he was close. He pulled out right before and he gripped my waist as he came.

There was a knock on the door. "You better clean that up before you get out Jace I still need a shower." Izzy said from the other side of the door. I just laughed. He never came in me again since that one time. We weren't ready to be parents any time soon. He ran soap in the tub to clean it up as I got dressed and we both left the bathroom.

"Sorry Iz I think you might want to wait for the hot water." she was looking like she was going to burst, "chill it was a joke there is plenty of hot water for you and Jon to get it on in there too." I shot her smile and we went in Jace's room and snuggled in the bed together. I always slept so good snuggled into his chest at night. His parents were away again for a business trip but promised to be back before the dance next Saturday.


	24. Chapter 24

The next week flew by and it was Saturday and time for the dance. I couldn't wait to see Jace's face when he seen my dress. True to my word I didn't show it to him. My mom thought it was gorgeous of course. "Clary come on I need to do your hair and make up." Izzy called through Jace's door. I kissed him again lightly. "See you in a few hours baby." He said and smiled.

"Here I am all ready for you to make me beautiful." I said opening the door. "You are already beautiful you don't need help with that red." Jace said as I shut the door. We walked back to her room. My hair was much longer now reaching almost to my butt. I had trimmed it not long ago but it needed it again. She straighten it and put on some mascara, liner, and some silver colored eye shadow. It looked amazing. She pinned my hair up a little by twisting it from the front a little and putting some jeweled pins in it. "All done she announced." I looked good just like every time she did me up. "Go get dressed we only have like an hour before the dance." She of course had been ready for the last 2 hours before me. I slipped the dress on and she zipped me, shoes next and then the snowflake shaped necklace that went with the dress. I looked like a snow fairy and Izzy like a ice princess. We were good to go.

A knock at the door and her mom walked in. "Oh girls you looks so beautiful." she gushed. She took a few picture of me and Izzy together. "The boys are waiting for you down stairs. Come on so I can take some pictures of you all together." We went down stairs and I thought Jace was going to have a heart attack when he seen me.

JPOV

I was waiting for her down stairs with Jon. I hoped Izzy hadn't done to much make up she looked beautiful without it. I heard them coming and turned in time to see her descend the stairs. She looked so gorgeous. That dress made her look innocent and the shoes were like ballet shoes but with heels. Money well spent if you asked me. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "Well?" she said coming to me.

"You look so beautiful and I don't even think that covers the way you look right now." She smiled brightly at me and we all turned to take picture for mom. She was so excited to be home for this. She promised Clary's mom that she would take plenty of picture for her. Her mom was out of town with Luke for an art convention. She would be back tomorrow though. "All right mom enough we are going to be late." I said

"Fine but you make sure you get Alec to take pictures with Magnus since he decided to get dressed over there." She said. Alec had told our parents about him being gay about two months ago. They were completely okay with it and told him they loved him no matter what and they absolutely loved Magnus to death. It was hard for Alec to tell them but he felt better after he did. He smiled more and even cracked the occasional joke.

"Quick run while she is distracted." I said to Jon and he laughed. We all walked out to the limo which had Alec and Magnus already in it.

"What's up guys?" Magnus said. "Mom said to make sure you guys take pictures since you skipped the film fest in the house." I told them.

"Of course my parents took care of that dear worry not." He said snuggling closer to Alec.

Clary leaned over and kissed me lightly even the simplest of kisses sent my heart flying into a frenzy. I loved how every touch made me light headed and my heart beat faster. I thought that after five months it would have gone away but it didn't. Even her holding my hand like she was now sent little shivers of excitement through me.

"Do we really have to do the whole dance Iz?" she was complaining. Apparently she wanted to go home and watch a movie or something.

"I don't know yet depends on how much fun we are having." She sighed beside me. So I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "if it helps I can distract you all night by making out in a dark corner with you." she giggled.

"I heard that Jace and you will do no such thing we are going to dance all night. She not really even wearing heels she can handle dancing besides she looks far to good for people to not see her." That last statement was the only part of that I had to agree with. I was the luckiest guy in the world I had the girl I loved in my arms and she looked absolutely perfect tonight.

"Whatever Iz." I muttered. "Don't worry baby I will be making out with tonight one way or another." Clary whispered in my ear and licking it at the same time making she shudder. Apparently she was better at whispering then I was cause Izzy didn't seem to notice or hear anything she said or what she did.

When we got to the dance we took a group picture and individual ones next with the finally done we found an empty table and claimed it.

"Would you like to dance boy friend of mine?" Clary asked.

"I would love nothing more then to dance with you beautiful." We got up and went to dance and I noticed every guy eyes were on her. She really did look stunning in this dress. I was proud to call her mine like I always was and it kind of irked me to have all these dudes eyeing my girl.

"Jace are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea just not sure I like all these ass holes eyeing you."

"Well I am stunningly attractive but maybe they are checking you out." She laughed. Trying to make me feel better but not really succeeding. She tightened her hold on my neck, "well then lets give them something to look at." she smirked. She brought her lips to mine and was kissing me shutting up whatever I was about to say. She bit my bottom lip and ran her tongue over and as I opened my mouth she ran her tongue all along the inside of my mouth. My mind was swimming all I could think was her. She pulled back and leaned against my chest.

"They can look all they want but the only guy here I want is you." she said into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and looked around. Every guy in the room had jealousy written all over there faces. I tightened my hold on her telling them that she was mine. We danced for a while then sat back down. It was two hours later and we still had two more hours of this.

"Can we go now Iz please?" She was begging Izzy to go. Alec and Magnus had actually spent the night making out in a corner and dancing. Jon and Izzy danced practically the whole time. We seen the nerd boy with Kaelie who was now his girl friend. They had been dating for about 2 months or so. She was good for him.

"That's it Izzy I cant take this anymore we are so leaving." I looked at Clary who eyes were not on me or Izzy they were across the room looking at Magnus and Alec dancing. But what she was looking at was someone about to poor drinks on them. She shot up out of her seat and went over to where they were and cocked back and punched the guy in the face before he could dump anything on them. That's my girl.

"Clary what did you do that for?" Alec asked. Seriously he was about to get shit dumped on him and he hadn't even noticed.

"Those ass holes were about dump punch all over you two. Do you not pay attention to your surroundings?" she was huffing at this point clearly pissed. "As for you, you prick come near them again and it wont be a punch to face I will turn you in a girl got it?" she was looking venomously at some guy from my first period.

"Yea….yea I got it..so...sorry." Someone helped him up and took him off to clean his face. That was now bleeding from his nose.

"Thanks Clare but you didn't need to do that for us you could have gotten in trouble." Magnus was the only one who called her that and she called him Maggie but he only let her do it. "I know Maggie but really that ass had it coming," she turned to Izzy, "can we go now please?" Izzy nodded clearly to shocked to say anything. We made our way back to limo and told the driver to take us home.

"That was totally hot. I love it when you beat up other guys." I said to her and she laughed.

"Really so that means I can beat you anytime I want?" hmm this could go one way our another and I was so taking it another way.

"As long as you promise to be nice about it baby." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Gross must you always be such a guy Jace?" Izzy asked. What kind of question is that? I am a guy there for I think like one "Yes I must always Iz but nobody said you had to be listening." I said leaning in to kiss my girl. It was just a light kiss but it still sent electricity through me cause she was scratching her nails lightly along my lower back where no one could see. I just raised one eyebrow at her but she turned to talk to Iz before she seen it. She was still running her nails on my back and it was very distracting. It was turning me on so bad, which sucked cause my mom was home tonight so she was sleeping with Izzy. We finally got back home and walked in to find the house smelled like cookies awesome.

"Score mom is making cookies." I said dragging Clary to the kitchen.

"Hey guys your back a little early. I didn't expect you back for a few more hours." she said.

"Well we just wanted to come home and watch a movie or something mom. Not that we are complaining but why are you making cookies this late?" Izzy said.

"Well sweetie I am sorry to say that I am leaving here in a few minutes, your father needs my help and it cant wait." She made it sound like we were going to be sad about and we did look a little sad but we were all secretly singing inside. This meant that I could have my girl with me tonight.

"It's fine mom we understand but it still sucks. You and dad are hardly ever home lately." Izzy said with a convincing pout but she was eyeing Jon getting milk out of the fridge.

"I know honey but I promise we wont be gone long Christmas is next week and we will be home for that." I stilled damn it I forgot about that I still hadn't gotten Clary a present. Maybe I should ask Iz what to get her. Ugh no bad idea she would have me shopping all day long for days. I know exactly what I am going to get my girl for Christmas something that is going to show her how much she means to me. I would need to go to the mall soon maybe tomorrow and get it.

"Those cookies done yet mom?" I asked. She laughed and put the pile of cookies on the counter in front of us. She had made like three dozen cookies knowing that I could eat one dozen all by myself. She kissed us all on the head including Clary, Magnus, and Jon and said her goodbyes. She promised to be back in a few days and that she was taking Max with her since we were out of school till after new years. A night free without Max and the parents and Clary looking like she was this was my dream come true. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Ok I am going get out of this monkey suit. Clary you need some help getting out of that dress?" I asked getting a look from her bother.

"Yes some help would be nice." She said getting up from the table and she went to give her brother a hug good night. "Night Clare-bear." he told her.

We went up to my room and I was pulling off the tux and putting all the pieces back in the bag making sure I had them all. I wasn't paying attention to what Clary was doing but when I turned around my mouth feel open. She was on the bed wearing that lacey black number that she had months ago and I never got to see her in it. She looked damn sexy in it laying in the middle of my bed on her stomach, giving me a clear look at her breasts. Man this was one of the best nights of my life. I quickly finished stripping down to my boxers, locked my door, and went to get in the bed with her. I sat against the head board and she took her time crawling to me. She looked like a naughty vixen in the outfit I would have to thank Iz for getting her buy it later. When she got closer I sucked in a breath the thing was completely see through and she was wearing nothing under it.

"So what do you think? Do I look as hot in this as you thought I would?" she asked once she was straddling my hips and whispering my ear.

"More then you know." Was all could get out before flipping her over so that I was on top of her and I started kissing her slow and passionately. She was moaning against my mouth when someone was knocking the door frantically. "Open the door and hurry up Jace Clary's mother is here to see how things went. Jon told her she was in the bathroom changing. Hurry up and put something on." We flew out the bed and she quickly put on some of pajama pants and her cami. She threw open the door and thanked Izzy before going down the stairs to find her mother.

I sighed, "Thank Iz that was close." "You think? Now put something on and come down when you have control of yourself." she said and then she was gone. It might take me a few minutes for that. I put some clothes on and gathered up her dress things and put them in Izzy's room incase her mom got curious. I took some deep breaths and went down stairs to find them all in the living room sitting on various coaches. Everyone was in the room telling her mother about how the night went.

"Oh Jace there you are. I hope your mother took enough pictures for me." Her mother said.

"Trust my Ms. Fray she took more then enough and we took some at the dance too. There is no shortage of pictures." I smiled at her and sat down on the other side of Clary the only empty stop left. Just being this close to her after what just happened made my heart speed up a little. Her mom is here man chill out.

"When did you get back mom? You didn't call to tell us we could have stayed dressed so you could see us." Clary was telling her mom. We had all gone up and put pajamas on.

"I know I should have I just didn't think you all would have been back yet. I thought they had at least another hour at the dance." Well she was right about that but after the drink thing and my girl beating up another guy well we didn't want to stay but if I had told them about that she might get in to trouble. "Oh and were is Mayrse I thought she would be here to take pictures before you all left?"

"She was here when we left but she had to go help dad with his case she left not that long ago." Alec said ever the helpful one.

"Oh well that's a shame I hope that she is back for Christmas." She was thinking about something but I didn't know what.

"She assured us that they would be back for that." I told her. Clary smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Well if they cant get back you are all more then welcome to come to the house and have Christmas with us." Her mother said. Thinking about her gift again it might freak her mother out a little.

"Thank you that would be great. I do hope they can make it back home in time." Izzy said.

"You of course are welcome to Magnus if your parents don't mind."

"Thank you I am sure they wouldn't mind as long as its in the afternoon. They do the Christmas morning thing my little brother and sister they love it." He said with love in his eyes. Those two kids were one of the most important things in his life.

"Ah well I think I have taken enough of your night. I am going home I will see you and your brother tomorrow afternoon. We are all going out to dinner with Luke." With the she got up and left. You could hear the audible sigh that went through the room.

"That was so close." Jon said. "You can say that again." Izzy said.

"You were all occupied when she knocked, but we hadn't made it up the stairs yet." Alec said clearly him and Mag were making out on there way up the stairs. " I told them that you were all up stairs changing and that I would go get you."

"You are a life savor my friend." I said and patted Alec on the head.

"Well with that heart attack gone I think its time for bed." Clary said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and up the stairs. She shucked the pants off and climbed in the bed. I took my shirt off and went to climb in the bed with her. She snuggled in and went surprisingly went right to sleep. I was good as long as she was wrapped up in my arms.

I woke up to someone kissing my nose and rubbing her hands down my arms. "Mmmmm." "Good Morning baby." She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

OK so here is the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and I really hope the ending is to everyone's liking! It's the hardest part ending a story at a good point. So R&R for me :)

* * *

"Its always a good morning when you are with me." I said and kissed her lips lightly. I had to get up I had some shopping to do.

We got up and got dressed, then down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Clare-bear, you almost ready to go? We got a few hours and I still need to get mom something for Christmas." Jon said as soon as walked in the kitchen.

"Yep I am good to go. Just let me get my bag from the room and we can go." She kissed me and went to get her bag.

"You didn't get anything for Izzy yet did you?" I whispered in his ear while she was getting some yogurt. He just grimaced and nodded. Which only cause me to laugh as Clary was coming back in the kitchen.

"What's so funny babe?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said and kissed her goodbye then her and Jon left.

"So what are you getting Clary for Christmas? I know you haven't gotten her anything yet cause normally you whine when she leaves so soon." Izzy said coming up behind me as I was grabbing the keys to my car. I had an Audi that I never really drove cause we always rode together.

"I am going get it right now Iz so shut up." Her eyes lit up, damn now she is going to want to come with me.

"I am coming with you. Lord knows what you plan to get her and she might not like it. Plus I never skip a shopping trip." She said grabbing her purse. I really hoped she was going to like what I was getting her. I also really hoped Iz wouldn't tell her before hand cause she is going to have a mini heart attack when she finds out.

We drove to the mall and I pulled into spot. Iz was about to get out when I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Look I want you to promise me now that you are not going to tell her what I am getting her. I know what I want to get her but you are going to freak so promise me now that you wont tell her." I was so dead serious.

"Ok I promise not to tell her. Jeez what are you getting her anyway?" She said and I smiled and got out of the car and headed toward the doors. She caught up with me her eyes got the size of golf balls when we walked into Kays.

"Hello there can I help you find something?" said a pretty blonde girl. Whose names was Melanie.

"Yes Melanie you can. I am looking for a promise ring for my girl friend." Her face fell a little but she nodded and lead me over to case that was full of pretty rings.

"Jace oh my god are you serious about this?" We were here looking at rings and she was asking me if I was serious.

"Well duh Iz I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Now pipe down and help me find the right one." She smiled so big I thought he face might break and she came up to look at the rings. About an hour later we left the store with the perfect ring. It was white gold with a small emerald in the middle the exact shade of her beautiful eyes. I really hoped she liked it.

"She is going to love it stop freaking out. Frown lines are not attractive." Iz said and we spent the next three hours shopping. She got Jon a watch and some shirts. Then some things for Clary that was sure to make her blush and what she called the perfect Christmas dress for Clary. She of course got a butt load of crap for herself. With the car packed with stuff we made our way back home. I wondered how her dinner with Luke was going as I made my way up to my room with the Kays bag. Unfortunately before I got there both Magnus and Alec excited his room and looked down at the bag in my hand.

Magnus actually squealed like a girl. I shot out and put my hand over his mouth. "Don't do that. I am going to take my hand away but don't do that again." he nodded and I released him.

"Can we see it please please please." he begged.

"How do you even know what's in this bag?" I asked him.

"Please honey I am gay. That is to small to be for a necklace or bracelet and Clary doesn't have her ears pierced so that only leaves one thing a ring." Man he was good. Even I didn't notice her ears weren't pierced.

"Okay okay I will show you, but you cant tell her. I know you and her and bff's but really you promise me you wont say. Its not an engagement ring just a promise ring." He nodded practically jumping up and down to see it. I pulled it out and he and Alec gasped at the same time. I took that as a good sign.

"Well do you think she is going to like it. Izzy helped me pick out." I said looking hopefully at my brother and his boy friend. I had never been so nervous in my life.

"She is going to love it Jace. It could have been from a gumball machine and she would still love it." Alec said. That surprised me and apparently Magnus too. "He's right you know she loves you a lot." Magnus agreed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Thanks guys that makes me feel a lot better. I just really hope she likes it but more so that she doesn't freak out when she sees it."

"It will be fine she is going to absolutely love it, and you can count on me and Alec keeping our mouths shut." I picked it back up and went to my room to put it in my sock drawer in the back. I really hoped that she would love it as much I loved her. I totally planned on marrying that girl one day or I hoped to.

The rest of the week went by forever slow. Our parents didn't come back and neither did Max. So per Clary's mother's request we were heading over there for the day. Our mother had said she was sorry about a million time already. We told her we were big kids and it was fine as long as Max had a good day. I was so nervous with the box in my pocket. We climbed in the car and headed over to her house. When we got there I was about to get out when three people turned to look at me.

"Calm down Jace, you look like you are about to start sweating. She is going to love it. Chill out." Izzy said and the other two nodded in agreement with her. We got out and went to ring the door bell. Clary answered it wearing the dress Izzy got her and she looked absolutely beautiful in it. It was the Christmas red like her hair and it hugged her body till it got to her waist and flared out a little and stopped at her knees. Perfect.

"That dress looks great on you just like I knew it would." Izzy said and hugged her. "Where should I bring the presents?"

"Oh well there is a tree Iz just put them there." She laughed and hugged Alec and Magnus next. She saved me for last. But it was some hug. She grabbed me and pulled me in and she buried her face in the crock of my neck. "I missed you this week so much." she whispered in my ear. "I missed you too baby." I answered letting her go to place a light kiss on her lips then shut the front door.

"Oh Merry Christmas. I am so glad you got to make it even though it sad that your parents are away." Her mother said coming in the room and hugging each of us.

"Mom don't smother them." Clary said and then she laughed.

"Well lunch is ready if you all are hungry. Luke made the ham so it should be good. Clary made almost everything else with Jon. I was told to stay out of the kitchen so if its not good they did it." Her mother laughed. I could see where she got her smile from and her free nature. Made me wonder a little about her father and what she got from him.

All the food was great of course. My girl sure knew how to cook. Next we opened presents all except for one. I didn't know if I wanted to do this in front of everyone or alone. I took a deep breath and thought about it might as well do it front of everyone. I pulled the box out of my pocket and I could hear an audible gasp go through the room. Clary turned to me cause she was picking up paper which she promptly dropped to floor. Her hands went to her mouth. I had to box open and I was sitting on the floor at her feet.

"Jace?" was all she could say.

"Before everyone freaks out its not an engagement ring just a promise ring," I turned back to her, "I promise that I will love you from now until the day I die. I am your always. Would you wear this as my promise to you that some day I will make you mine forever?" Oh god please say something anything. She was just sitting there saying nothing.

"Clarissa Adele Fray you better answer that boy. It took courage for him to do that in front of all of us. Say something." her mother voice took her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Of course I will." she said and I slid it on her finger and she hugged me.

"How did I get such a perfect boy friend?" she said in my ear. "Just got lucky I guess but not as lucky as me cause I have the best girl in world in my arms." I said back.

"Well let me get a look at that thing sweetie." her mother said. She smiled and got up to show her mother. "It's so pretty Clary. That boy has good taste in rings and girls." which made Clary giggle.

"Your right he does." was all she said.

"Well I think I deserve a hug I helped him pick it out." Izzy said. Clary ran and threw her arms around the girls neck and squeezed. "I am surprised you kept this a secret Iz normally you cant keep anything a secret." she laughed.

"Well I promised and so did they. Just so you know I am not the only one who didn't know about this." She pointed at Magnus and Alec. She turned her head to them and gave them a questioning look.

"You know I am a romantic sweet Clare. I could never have spoiled this is was to sweet." Magnus said.

I rolled my eyes only a gay guy could get away with saying that. The rest of the night included cookies which Clary made plenty of and a movie. We all sat snuggled in the living room together. It was the best Christmas I had in a long time. That is where we all feel asleep too except Luke and Clary's mother. They were smart enough to get a room.

ONE YEAR AND 5 MONTHS LATER

CPOV

Congratulations Class of 2012. We all threw our hats in the air. I went to find Jace would promptly came up and grabbed me up and spun me around. I looked around for Izzy who was already running into the waiting arms of my brother on the sidelines by Alec and Magnus and our parents.

"Come on graduate lets go see the family." Jace said to me.

"I cant believe we are done with high school." I said. I was so happy to be done though I didn't know what we were going to do now though. Simon came up and hugged me to him and spun me around too.

"We are done Fray go us." he said laughing in my ear. His girl friend Kaelie coming up behind him and hugging me too. They really were perfect for each other.

"I have something for you from Dylan when your done." Dylan was the guy who owned the track that I had been driving on for a few years now. I nodded hoping my mom didn't hear she still didn't know about that. Her and Luke had gotten married 6 months ago. Everything was more or less perfect.

"Congratulations you guys. You made it through high school." My mother said taking me in for a hug with her and Luke. I loved them both so much. "I am proud of you Clare-bear." Jon said hugging me too. He had graduated last year with Alec and Magnus. School pretty much sucked without them but I had Izzy, Jace, Simon and Kaelie.

"Lets get out of here and go get some food I am starving." Jace said. He was always hungry I thought laughing. I grabbed his hand and we made our way out to the car. We were in my Mustang of course. He had a car but hardly ever drove it and I didn't know why it was a sweet ass car. Simon and Kaelie pilled in with us and everyone else found a car to ride in to Taki's our favorite restaurant.

"Hey Stella." I called as we walked in she knew us cause always came here after school and on weekends. Our parents were all away a lot for lawyer stuff or art things for mine. We practically lived in this place.

"Congratulations you lot I got a big table set up in the back for you all." she said hugging each of us and leading us to the back. She got everyone else's drink orders cause she knew ours by heart. She only needed the parents drinks. "I am beginning to think that you kids eat here to much." My mother laughed. She brought us our drinks and looked up to take our orders.

"We will all have our usual Stella." I said she laughed saying something about something's never change. Our parents ordered. When our food came we all dug in. Everyone was talking so it was pretty loud. When Simon handed me a paper under the table that was from Dylan.

When I finished reading it I screamed and jumped up and started dancing around with a smile on my face. I realized that it got quiet all of sudden. Damn I was so busted in two seconds. "Care to share Clary?" My mother said. Damn again.

"Uh just some good news I guess. But no I really don't want to share." she gave me pointed look that said she didn't really care if I shared. Jace squeezed my hand as encouragement.

"Well Simon's boss just offered me a job." I said.

"That is not helping Clary." she sighed. Everyone who knew was now looking at there feet even Luke. My mother looked around and seen this she was getting mad.

I took a deep breath, "Simon works at the race track in town and his boss Dylan says they need a new driver. They race in state and sometimes NASCAR." I looked up at her and she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"How long have you been driving Clarissa?" Ooo yea she was mad she never called me that unless she was pissed.

"I have been for a few years. I am really good too and I am going to take him up on his offer its what I always wanted to do. If not then art school."

"Well I guess I cant stop you now can I. Promise me that you will be careful. I am going to go out a limb and guess that everyone who is looking at there feet knew about you driving including Luke." yep someone was in trouble and it wasn't me.

"Yes they all knew. They come to watch me all the time and sometimes I take one of them around with me. Luke knew cause he helped with the car and paid for my time on the track but please don't be mad at him." I finished quickly.

"I am not mad I just wish someone would have told me." I think we just dodged a bullet. When we were all done Stella came back out with a cake that said Congratulations. She had the cook make it up for us before we got here. We left her the biggest tip she was sure to ever see. It was three hundred dollars. We hugged her and thanked her for the cake and being awesome. We also told her we would see her soon and she just shock her head laughing.

We all went home and the next day I woke up to go and talk to Dylan. I drove out to the track.

"Hey Clary. I hope Si gave you my letter." He said with a big smile on his face.

"He did that's why I am here to talk to you." I said. I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

"I hope that you want the job. You are the best driver I have seen in a while and I would love nothing more then for you to be our driver." He said

"I do want the job. I have always wanted to be a driver."

"Well then lets get you measured for your gear and show you the car you will be driving." We walked out and I was measured and given a look at the best thing in the world a race car that would be mine.

THREE YEARS LATER

I was staring at myself in a full length mirror at my wedding dress. It was white and strapless it hugged me to my waist and flared out just a little and reached the floor. It had beading all along the top and scattered at the bottom.

"You look beautiful Clare-bear." My brother said looking at me from the door, "You ready to go become Mrs. Arrogant?" I laughed and walked over to him. We walked slowly down the hall to end and the doors were still closed.

"Don't let me fall Jon." I said Izzy made me wear heels that were way to big for me to walk in.

"Never Clare-bear." He said and kissed the top of my head. The doors opened and up the isle we went. Jace looked handsome in his tux behind him was Alec, Magnus, and Simon. I looked straight at him and focused on not falling. When we got there my brother handed me off to Jace and he kissed my forehead and went to sit with mom and Luke. I turned and handed my bouquet to Izzy. Behind her was Kaelie and Maia. I turned to Jace and he was smiling so big it was like the sun.

"I do." he said "I do." I said that was all my mind would process.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss you bride." we kissed sweetly. "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Wayland." Everyone clapped loud and we made our way out of the church.


End file.
